Who Says We're In Love?
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: IK MS. The final battle with Naraku draws closer. Kagome ponders Inuyasha's feelings for her. One minute it seems like he does care about her, and the next she is sure he doesn't. Inuyasha also wonders if he and Kagome are just friends...
1. Come Back to Me

A/N: Well, this is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. But…I wish I did…or just Tessaiga. Then I could Bakuryuuha the hell out of Adult Swim and make it my own, MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**Chapter 1: Come Back to Me**

_The wind whipped through the trees and swirled the leaves on the ground. As it moved, it ruffled through the silver hair of a certain hanyou. His red haori swayed with his long hair as he looked over a cliff. One of his silver dog ears on top of his head tweaked, and he turned around, giving a small smile._

"Kagome-chan?" Eri asked.

"Huh?" She snapped herself out of her daydream. She was in her own time for once, walking home with her friends. Her mind should be farthest from Inuyasha, yet she was thinking about him once again. _Why?_ She asked herself. _These three days are to keep myself _from _thinking about him._

"So, Kagome-chan, what are you planning to do in two days?" Yuka asked.

"Huh?" Kagome repeated. With her daydream, she seemed to have forgotten everything they were talking about.

Ayumi walked in front of her. "Two days…you know…your _birthday._"

Kagome was dumbstruck for a few seconds, and then she remembered. _Oh, of course, my sixteenth birthday. How could I have forgotten? I guess it's with everything that's been going on lately…well…that also means it's been exactly a year since…_She had yet another vision of the feisty inu hanyou.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to have a party?" Eri asked.

"Well, uh…I dunno…" _I might have to, if Inuyasha hasn't come to get me by then…But he will come and get me…won't he?_

"If you do have a party, are you going to invite your violent, jealous, two-timing boyfriend?"

_Oh no! What do I say now? Unless by some stroke of fate a new moon arrives on my birthday, there is no way he can come here!_ "Well, I don't know, He's not exactly the birthday party type…"

They gasped. "What?" Yuka demanded. "You mean he's not even coming? He's at least going to get you a present, right?"

_What did I get myself into now? _"I don't even know if he knows." Kagome tried to correct the situation. "But who cares, I mean, Even if he knew, would he care?"

"Of course he would care!" Ayami cried. "If its true love, he'd always care!"

Eri and Yuka stared at Ayami for a moment before turning back to Kagome. "Listen Kagome, you're not sure if he would care?"

She shifted nervously in her shoes. "Well, how should I know? I mean, I only met the guy a year ago, and it's not like I told him when my birthday was…"

"But if you did…" Eri demanded, "Would he care?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! That selfish, annoying guy is more interested in food than me!"

Yuka sighed. "And does this guy…_still_ two-time you?"

_Does Inuyasha? I don't know…we haven't seen Kikyou in a while…so I'm not sure, but last time, it did seem like it…_ "I guess so." Kagome said. "I mean, its not like I _caught _him doing anything, I just kinda know he's still a little hung up on his ex."

Eri and Yuka exchanged glances. "Kagome-chan, if this guy doesn't care and he still two-times you, you should break up with him."

Kagome started panicking. _Great, now I've done it… _"Look, guys…"

"If this guy doesn't appreciate you, then don't go out with him. It's that simple. You're not getting what you deserve, Kagome! Break up before it's too late! I mean, you said he was sort of a bad boy, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

Yuka grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Wake up, Kagome! If he's that much of a bad boy, think of what he could do to you! You're reputation!"

All three of them nodded in agreement. "You need someone that appreciates you for you!" Yuka said. "So, what about Houjou-kun?"

Kagome smacked her head. _I _knew _they were going to bring this up._ "Guys, you don't understand—"

"He's liked you forever, Kagome-chan." Eri added in. "You'd be the envy of the entire school. And, he's not such a…_baka_!"

Kagome sighed. _They still don't get it…and no amount of explaining I do will make them understand…_ "Guys, Houjou-kun's great and all, but I _can't_ go out with him. I need to get my issues sorted out with that 'baka' first."

"Oh, I get it." Ayumi said with a grin. "You really like this guy, don't you? And you're willing to try to make it work no matter what! That is just so…romantic!"

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right…" _But Ayumi-chan…and guys, you have _no _idea. Absolutely _no _idea of what the situation really is. And even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me…

* * *

_

Inuyasha leaned against the well, looking in. _Three days…_ He thought. _It's been three days since she left...should I go and get her? _He sighed. _But if I go after her, then that lech and the runt will tease me about it…again…_

He looked around and saw no one. _Okay, then. _He stood up, intent on leaping into the well. He heard a noise in a bush and turned around sharply. _Baka! There's no one here! You can go and not be noticed…_

Inuyasha stared at the bottom of the well. _But does she even want me to come get her? She's late, no doubt about that, but last time I got her, she yelled at me…_

He sat back down in his former position. _So, should I do it?_

"Inuyasha?"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack and fell over Shippou popped up. He grabbed the kitsune youkai by his tail. "Don't DO that!"

Shippou growled, "It's your own fault for being too stuck in your Kagome daydream to notice me, baka!"

"I was _not _thinking about Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

Shippou smiled evilly. "Oh yeah? Then why have you been sitting next to the well all day, occasionally getting up to jump in, and then stopping?"

The hanyou shook with anger. "You…you were spying on me!" He hit Shippou over the head.

"Hey!" Shippou cried. "It's not my fault! Miroku asked me what you have been doing all day!"

Inuyasha said nothing. "I'm going for a walk." And he took off into the woods, just far enough to where he could see the well. _Come on; go back to the village…_He thought as he watched Shippou. Soon enough, he saw him walk back towards Kaede's house. _Yes!_

Once he was sure Shippou was far enough away, he made up his mind. He ran back into the clearing and leaped down the well.

* * *

"Hey, look, we're here!" Yuka said, looking up at Higurashi Shrine. 

"Well umm, come in guys, I guess." Kagome said, leading the way up the stairs. Once inside, Kagome noticed no one was home. _I guess they're out shopping or something…_

"So, Kagome-chan, since you still want to keep your boyfriend, then tell us, why do you like him?' Ayumi asked.

_Besides his cute ears? _"Well, Even though he isn't exactly the nicest person to be around, sometimes he's sweet, or as sweet as a guy like that can be. He's _very _jealous, especially around one of his…_friends _who kinda has a thing for me. That just is so cute. He also misses me when I'm not around, even though he doesn't want to admit it…"

"Yeah, but he's still two timing you, right?" Eri asked. "That's always a bad sign."

Kagome sighed. _Yeah, I suppose you're right…_She led them into the living room. "Here, you guys sit down while I—"

_WHAM! _"ARRRGGGHH!"

They all stared at the direction of the window, where whimpers of a person in pain were heard. "What _was _that?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome glared. She knew _exactly _what it was. "I think it was the cat." She said sharply, getting up.

"Kagome-chan, the cat's right here." Yuka said, petting Buuyo.

"Then perhaps it was a bird. Excuse me." She walked outside, leaving three very confused friends.

The minute she was outside and shut the door, she yelled. "ALL RIGHT! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE, BAKA!"

Inuyasha groaned and picked himself out of the dent he made in the ground behind the bushes. "Wha-what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head where he hit the ground.

"I didn't know you were here, but if I did, I probably still would have 'sat' you! _What_ are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came for ya since you didn't come back yet!"

She rolled her eyes. _Once again, he can't wait for me to go back…_"Inuyasha, I told you, I need to catch up with my schoolwork, is that a problem for you?"

"Yeah, it is! If you did this 'fail' thing you keep talking about, you wouldn't have to come back for school!"

"Inuyasha, failing is _not _something I want! If you would just leave me alone for a few days, maybe I wouldn't be in this position!"

He sighed. This argument had gone on too long. In fact, he was starting to get tired of their constant fighting. "Look Kagome, everyone back there misses you. Shippou most especially, though he won't admit it…"

_And I know someone else who won't admit it…unless…_ "And, did you miss me?" Kagome asked.

"What?" He asked, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"You heard me! Did you miss me or not?"

He thought about it a moment. "Keh! As if!"

"Oh really?" Kagome said, turning away. "Well, I guess I can stay a few more days then."

"_What_!" He stood up, walking in front of her.

"Well, what's the point of going back if I'm not needed?" She replied.

Inuyasha clenched his fingers into fists and then growled in frustration. "I missed you, okay?" He said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, grinning brightly.

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing fully now.

She sighed. _I guess that's all I can get out of him…_"Oh well, I guess I can come back for a while, but STAY OUT OF SIGHT until I get my friends out, okay?"

He crossed his arms. "Keh! Whatever!"

* * *

After giving her friends a made up explanation, she was able to shoo them out fairly quickly. She grabbed her back pack and headed upstairs. "Inuyasha, I'm going to go pack, wait here until I'm done, all right?" 

"Yeah yeah." He said, flopping on the couch.

Kagome walked into her room, dragging her yellow backpack behind her. _Let's see, what do I need?_

She hurriedly packed a few sets of clothes, a few things from the bathroom that she would desperately need in the Sengoku Jidai. _Anything else? _She opened one drawer in her dresser and gasped.

It was a blue kimono, with yellow flowers and a yellow bow. _I remember this…_ Last year, she was supposed to wear it for her birthday, but a certain trip 500 years back in time prevented her from doing so. She glanced out her window to Goshinboku, its blossoms flying with the wind.

She remembered when she first met him there. It seemed so long ago…_Well, technically, it was long ago…_Her hands gripped the shikon shard hung around her neck. _I wonder if Inuyasha would care if I told him it was my birthday…I'm sure he knows it's been one year since we met, but still…I wonder…_

Kagome looked back at the kimono and sighed. _Oh well, just in case…_and she stuffed it into her bag.

"Oi! You done yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled, running downstairs. In the kitchen, she somehow managed to stuff more things into her bag, including many, many boxes of ramen. She wrote a note to her family, and then followed Inuyasha to the well house.

"Just so you know, Inuyasha, next time, I'm not coming back when you get me."

"Keh! You say that every time!" He replied, as they jumped into the well.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Review dance I shall dance for reviews! Oh yeah, and I'm going to be driving cross country all next week because of a move, and I'm so impatient that I wanted to upload this today, the last day the computer is plugged in until we get to our new house all the way on the other side of the continent. I have my mom's laptop, so at best; I'll be able to upload a few times on the way. **At worst, I won't be able to upload until next** **Monday** when I am reunited with my computer. If that happens, I'm sorry, and I hope you guys can wait til then! 


	2. Thoughts of Inuyasha

A/N: Well, I finally saw Movie 3. And I have to say, I was VERY impressed. Sure, I was expecting a battlebattlefightfight movie since they kinda used up all the fluffiness in movie 2 (personal favorite…I LOVE Inu/Kag fluff!), but the undercurrent of the movie was really…sweet. Plus, there's SESS of course. They had to make it up to the Sesshoumaru fans that missed him in the last one, and they TOTALLY did. After all, ANYTHING with Sessy in it has to be good. Okay, enough rambling for today.

**Chapter 2: Thoughts of Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha climed out of the well and back into the Sengoku Jidai. The first thing she did once her shoes touched the grass was to close her eyes and enjoy the smell of the place. It was refreshing to just smell the wilderness, instead of the city and what she was used to. Going to the Sengoku Jidai was her escape from life a year ago, but now, going back to the modern world was her escape from this place. From all the danger she faced. It may be like a vacation sometimes, but others, it was a deathtrap.

"What are you _doing_?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed to have noticed she was lost in her thoughts again.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking how great it is to be back again."

He crossed his arms. "Keh! If it's so 'great' then why do you always want to go back to your time?"

"Cuz I got homework!" She stated.

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "So if you didn't have this 'hoomworke' you wouldn't have to go back."

Kagome glared. "Inuyasha, over there, I have _family_. I can't just leave them! My mom would probably freak and think I died or something!"

"Then tell them you want to stay!"

"But that's just it, baka! I like it here, but I also like it there!"

He rolled his eyes. "Keh! Just make up your mind!"

_Like you're one to talk…_But thinking of that subject made her remember the question her friends asked. _Hmmm…I wonder if he would care…But I can't just come out and ask him! Boys…and hanyous…are so complicated…_

"Come on, Inuyasha, lets go up to the village. I brought presents back this time!"

He brightened up. "And that food! Don't forget the food!"

She sighed. "Yes, Inuyasha, I have ramen. And you should know it, being right there when I packed it. If you're not careful, you're going to eat Japan's ramen supply." _I take that back…he's not so complicated. All he thinks about is his stomach…_

Inuyasha crouched down. "Well, come on! The faster we get to the village, the sooner we can eat!"

Kagome gave a small smile, _But without that attitude, he wouldn't be my hanyou._ And hopped onto his back as they set off for the village.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled gleefully as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut. With the mention of her voice, Miroku and Sango brightened up. 

"Kagome-chan, you're back!" Sango said.

Miroku grinned. "Ah yes, it has been a loss since you left. Why Inuyasha missed you so much that he—"

The monk was cut off by a fist from a certain hanyou colliding with his head. "Shut up, monk." Inuyasha growled.

Kaede also smiled. "Welcome back, Kagome."

"So, what did you bring?" Shippou asked.

Kagome sat down in the hut and opened her backpack that was so full it was nearly bursting at the seams. "Well…" She said, opening it. "That…_baka_ over there made me bring about ten cup noodles." She said, tossing one at Inuyasha. "And you better be damn grateful!"

He grinned, hugging the ramen. "Oh, I am!"

While talking, she handed the gifts to her friends. "Shippou-chan, I brought you some pocky, Miroku, here's some barbecue chips, Sango-chan, I got you a soda, Kaede, I thought you might like this sushi…" She paused. "Where did it go…oh! And Kirara, I thought you might like these cat treats. My cat Buuyo loves them!" She gave a few fish shaped treats to Kirara, who purred happily.

While they ate, Kagome smiled and reflected on how much she really had missed this time. Though she was born in the modern world, sometimes she felt that the Sengoku Jidai was where she really belonged. Instead of going away on a vacation, going back there was becoming more like coming home. It seemed that her responsibilities were in the modern era, but where she relaxed was in this place.

"So," Kagome asked. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing. Strange, isn't it? We've heard nothing for quite some time. Nothing from Naraku, and no youkai either."

"It's like they've stopped attacking." Sango replied. "But youkai can sense when something big is about to happen…"

There was a silence. They exchanged glances as they all thought of one word, _Naraku._ Kagome stared at the floor. _He may be up to something…_ "Well, we don't know for sure if something big is about to happen." Kagome said. "But we shouldn't worry about it _now_, worrying only makes things worse."

Sango nodded. "Kagome-chan's right. Let's think about these things later. For now," She got up and stretched. "I feel like going in the hot springs, Kagome you want to come?"

Kagome smiled, standing up and taking her backpack. "You know it!"

Miroku had a lecherous grin plastered over his face. "Well, have a good time."

"Oh no!" Sango said, grabbing him by his ear and pulling him to his feet. "Houshi-sama, if you even _think _about looking at us, then I'm going to—" She whispered the rest in his ear. Miroku cringed and had a look of sheer terror on his face. He stared at her, in almost disbelief, but Sango glared at him. "Oh yes, I would."

He practically fell on the floor, and backed away quickly. His eyes were filled with the horror of Sango applying that punishment to him. "Yes, Sango, I'll be good!"

"What did she threaten this time, monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku didn't answer his question. All he said was, "That woman…is scarier than any youkai."

Sango cackled evilly and exited the hut with Kagome. "Remember what I said!" She shouted back.

Kagome stared at Sango. "What _did_ you threaten him with? I've never seen Miroku-sama so scared before."

Sango had a malicious grin. "Oh, nothing."

Kagome decided she didn't want to know.

When the reached the hot spring, they stripped down and sank into the hot water. "Oh…I missed this…" Kagome said.

Sango smiled. "Nothing like a hot spring to just relax in."

"You got that right." Kagome replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the steam. _I love being back here, so why do I leave? _She sighed. _Right. Inuyasha. Sometimes, I leave because we have a fight, and other times, I feel like I'm hogging him or something. I mean, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Do I even have a _right_ to be with him this often?_

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Uh, no. I'm not…" Kagome denied, but Sango could tell she was lying.

"Kagome-chan, tell me, what's troubling you?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Inuyasha."

Sango stared. "Inuyasha?

Kagome nodded. "I don't know Sango-chan, its just…sometimes…I do wonder what I mean to him…"

"What do you mean?" The youkai slayer asked.

Kagome sighed. "Sometimes, I think he does care…and other times, its like he just wants me to go away…"

Sango blinked. "Are you saying that you are worried about your relationship with him? I mean, you shouldn't worry too much, you guys are good friends—"

_I kind of want something more than friends…_ "I'm beginning to wonder if that's enough…" Kagome muttered before she realized what she said.

"Huh?" Sango asked, her eyes round with curiosity. "Are you saying you want to be more than friends?"

Kagome felt a blush creep over her face. She turned around sharply to hide it. "No, no! Did I say that? All I meant was that sometimes I wonder…that's all!"

Sango stared. She didn't fully believe Kagome's excuse.

Deciding it was time for this conversation to be over, Kagome got out of the hot spring, grabbing her towel. She grabbed her backpack, but when she picked it up, the flap opened and the remaining boxes of ramen and her clothes fell out.

"Damn." Kagome said, bending down to pick up her clothes.

"Kagome-chan, what's that?" Sango asked, looking at the blue kimono.

_Great…now I'm going to have to tell her what's bugging me…why did my friends have to make me start thinking about this?_

Kagome sighed. "It's my birthday kimono."

"Birthday kimono?" Sango asked. "That must mean that your birthday is…"

Kagome nodded. "It's in two days…but, I'm not sure I'll be here for it…"

"Why not?" Sango asked, pulling on her clothes.

"I'm…just not sure if anyone would care…" Kagome said, as she slipped her shirt over her head. "I mean, I missed my birthday last year because I was here, but…I think I'll just go home for it…"

"But why not stay here?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up at the starry sky. "I've been thinking…about Inuyasha lately…I know he misses me and tries to protect me and stuff…but I wonder if he would care at all about my birthday. I mean…it's _just _a birthday. He's had plenty of them, I'm sure. As proven earlier, most of the time, all he thinks of me is a ramen provider and a jewel shard finder. What do I really mean to him?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "And you think he won't care about your birthday?"

"He's never seemed to care about these sort of things before, should I _expect _him to care?"

Sango patted her shoulder. "Kagome,-chan I think he will care. He's not always like this, you know, you should see him when you're not here, he really misses you."

Kagome sighed. _For what reason? The ramen…or does he really miss me…I hate to admit it…but sometimes, I miss him, right down to his attitude…_

Kagome gave a fake smile at Sango. "Oh well, what am I worried about? After all, it's just a birthday, and no big deal, right?"

Sango definitely didn't believe her. "Kagome-chan, if you're upset—"

Kagome stood up. "I'm _not _upset." _You liar._ She picked up her backpack. "Come on, we should be getting back—" She stopped when she heard a sneeze somewhere in the bushes.

Sango started shaking in anger. "You. Are. So. DEAD! HOUSHI-SAMA, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, CUZ I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"….AHHHH!" Miroku's figure darted from the bushes and ran like hell down the path.

Sango darted after him, screaming things like, "YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW ANY MERCY EITHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

Kagome ran after them. "Sango-chan, wait—" But because she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran right into something tall and red. Kagome looked up into the face of Inuyasha. "Uh…Inuyasha?" Her face started turning red.

For a second, she thought he blushed too, but then he said, "Have you seen that lecher? He threw one of Sango's stink pellets at me after I told him I wouldn't let him out."

Kagome regained her voice. "Yeah, Sango-chan's chasing after him, bent on giving him whatever punishment she threatened him with."

The hanyou snorted. "Keh! She probably threatened to tie him up next time we're in a town with beautiful women…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Miroku-sama seems a bit hung up on Sango-chan."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Once a pervert, always a pervert."

She looked away towards the path where Sango chased Miroku, where now screams of pain were heard. _Well Inuyasha's right. Miroku-sama may still be lecherous, but at least he seems to have picked one girl. But Inuyasha…I just wish…that he could tell me if he liked Kikyou, once and for all…_

A/N: I also forgot to mention the main reason I liked movie 3, INU-PAPA! In practically died from excitement, when he went, "KAZE NO KIZU!" And blew up the front door of the palace. I also think it was kind of cute at how Inuyasha finally got to see his father after all that time…What can I say, I was an exited fangirl. I also squealed when I got to see Baby Inu. The flashback scene made my day!


	3. Birthday Wishes

A/N: To answer the question by **lost my sanity, **the third movie is not out. My friend got it off ebay, it's in Japanese, and I watched it. But, movie 3 is coming out in September, the 6th I think. I know I'll buy it, but I'm sure I'll only watch it in English once. I prefer to hear my lovely Kappei. (For those that don't know, Inu in Japanese, and boy, Kappei's voice is hot!)

And on another note: In this fic, let's pretend Miroku and Sango are **NOT** engaged..._yet._

**Chapter 3: Birthday Wishes**

Sango was in a state of stress. She had to make sure everything went according to plan. After all, it _was _Kagome's big day.

Yesterday, she had casually asked Kagome about birthdays in her time. Kagome of course, oblivious to Sango's plan, had told her everything. About the cake, the decorations, the presents, everything. Sango had been all ears, trying to come up with some ideas on how to make Kagome's birthday special.

She had also given instructions to the rest of the group. Kaede and she were supposed to provide food. Miroku and Shippou were to provide decorations, and Inuyasha was going to distract Kagome. But when she told them of her plans, they were shocked that Kagome had not told them.

"What?" Shippou asked. "Kagome's got a birthday coming up? Why didn't she say anything?"

"I think she didn't want to burden us." Sango replied.

"How old isKagome-sama turning?" Miroku asked.

"Uh… judging by what I could find out…sixteen."

"We got to get her presents, don't we?" Asked the kitsune.

Sango nodded. "Of course. Get her something she would like. I'm not exactly sure what people in her time would give her for presents."

Miroku held a lecherous grin. "Ah…I think I like the idea of these 'presents'."

Sango and Inuyasha both glared. "_Houshi-sama…_!" Sango warned.

"Listen monk," Inuyasha warned. "You give her anything perverted, and you're DEAD, you got it?"

He nodded, but the grin did not leave his face. "Inuyasha, how could you think such a thing?"

"Easily." He growled in a warning.

"You all know what to do? Okay, positions go!" They all walked away to get started, But Sango held Inuyasha back. "Inuyasha, come here for a moment."

They both walked into the back of the hut. "What's up?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, you know why Kagome-chan didn't tell you about this, right?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Uh…no."

Sango sighed. "Well, it's because she was afraid you wouldn't care."

Inuyasha stared. "Wha-what?"

"Kagome-chan thought that you would just blow it off because of your obsession with finding Naraku and avenging Kikyou's death. She thought that it would just be best if you didn't know." Sango informed him.

Inuyasha felt a twinge of anger. "How…how can she _think _that? How can she think that I wouldn't care?"

"Well, there are sometimes when you act like you don't care at all about her. Especially when you go off to see Kikyou. She just…wonders sometimes about what you really think of her."

_Kikyou again. Why does she get mad whenever I go see Kikyou? _Inuyasha sighed. "I don't understand why she would think that, but I'll try to make it up to her. No, I _will _make it up to her."

He walked out of the hut, and looked up at the sky. _I'll show her that I really do care. She'll see…she'll understand that I'm not like that. Tonight…tonight I can make it up to her.

* * *

_

Later on in the day, they were all inside Kaede's hut, enjoying the shade in the hot afternoon. Miroku whispered something in Sango's ear, and she nodded. She caught Inuyasha's eye and winked.

_That's the signal. _"Kagome…come with me for a moment." He said.

"H-huh?" She asked, wondering what had caused the change in his behavior all of a sudden.

"Just…come with me, please." _Come on Kagome, we can't surprise you if you don't come._

She looked surprised at this order, but she nodded. "Okay." She followed him out of the hut.

When they were outside, he paused, as if listening for something. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Well…I was thinking that since Sango and Miroku had such a big fight yesterday, they might need some time to make up. I mean…it's about time that the lecher learned to apologize." _Please, buy it…_

She didn't quite buy the lie. "Uh…Isn't Kaede and Shippou in there as well?"

_Crap. _"Well, I'm sure once they get the idea of what I'm doing, they'll leave as well."

Kagome thought over it for a second and then seemed to buy it. "All right. But what are we going to do while they make up or whatever?"

He crouched down. "I thought we could go for a little run."

She nodded. "All right then."

She climbed on his back and they began to run through the woods. "So, Kagome," Inuyasha asked. "Where were you today? You left for a while."

"Oh," She said, as if she didn't want to tell him the answer. "I was…thinking"

"About what?" The hanyou demanded.

"About whether I should go home today."

_Great. And this is probably all your fault too. _"Go home! Why? You just came back!"

Kagome sighed. "I know. I just…thought maybe I should head home today. _Just _for today."

_This is where you get your answer…_ "Kagome, is there something going on today? Something important?"

She paused, but then she said, "No. I just feel like I need to be home."

_So she wasn't going to tell you. Sango was right. _"Kagome, if there is an important reason why you need to be home, you can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I-I know, Inuyasha, but trust me, it's nothing important."

He sighed. _She's really not going to tell you. _"All right, I see. Come on, We've gone far enough. We can probably go back now."

"Uh-huh." She said, leaning her head against his back. Somehow, in a way that he didn't know, that small gesture made Inuyasha happy.

By the time they got back to the village, it was dark. They walked back slowly to the hut, just in case Sango and the gang weren't ready. Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Sango had better have done a good of a job as she said she would…Kagome better not want to go back after this._

"Well, come on." He said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her into the hut.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried, as she entered the newly decorated hut. Shippou had made a few paper cranes, and hung them from the ceiling, While Miroku had used some old sutras to make paper chains.

Kagome gasped. "What's…what's all this?"

"We thought a birthday party is just what you needed." Sango replied, in her party kimono. But she couldn't tell from Kagome's face if she liked it or not. "Kagome-chan?" She asked. "Is it all right? Did we do it right?"

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. "Yes…Yes, this is great! I can't believe you guys…" She was lost in tears of happiness and appreciation.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango said, sliding her kimono into Kagome's arms. "I think you might want to change into this."

Kagome nodded, still smiling, and went to go change.

Inuyasha smiled. _That went well…But I still need to give her my present…

* * *

_

"Kagome!" Shippou said. "We have food! Look, we have sweet rolls, rice balls, and even cooked fish!"

"Wow." Kagome said, back from changing into her kimono. "You guys really outdid yourselves. I can't believe that you…that you would go to all this trouble…"

"Don't start crying again." Inuyasha said, sitting a little ways away from the group. "After all, isn't this supposed to be your special day?"

Kagome smiled. _Well, he's still his usual self, but at least he cared enough to help Sango-chan with her idea. But I highly doubt he'd be up to anything else in helping out besides distracting me._

"Presents!" Sango said, making Kagome drop her rice ball.

"_P-presents?_" She gaped. "You guys got me _presents_."

"Of course we did!" Shippou added, munching on a fish. "You didn't think we'd leave anything out, did you?"

"Well…uh…"

Kaede came up to Kagome first, handing her a small, leather bag. "This is a medicine bag." Kaede said. "It'll be useful for ye when ye are in need of a cure quickly."

Kagome opened it. Inside were all sorts of herbs, potions in little jars, and even a scroll listing ways to combine the herbs to make healing potions. "Wow, thanks, Kaede!" She replied, in awe.

Shippou came up next. He handed her a small necklace, with a black stone at the end of a cord. On the stone was a character carved like one on a sutra. "It's a protection seal." The kitsune explained. "Miroku helped me with it, because he wasn't allowed to give you a present."

"What?" Kagome asked, while everyone else glared at Miroku.

Sango explained. "We asked Houshi-sama what he was going to give you, but he decided to joke and gave a…uh…lecherous answer. Inuyasha told him that if he even thought about giving that to you, he would shove his monk's staff up a certain place so hard, not even his wind tunnel would be able to pry it out."

The monk in question sighed. "It was just a joke."

"Who cares?" The hanyou replied. "I told you, if you even thought about giving her something like that, you were dead, remember? Just be glad I let you off easy."

Sango came up last. Her present was wrapped in a cloth. "I found this last time I was at the village of the youkai slayers. I thought you might like it."

Kagome opened the cloth. Inside was a small, curved knife, perfect for when her bow was useless and an enemy was at close range. She gasped. "T-thank you…"

Everyone smiled at her happiness. At that moment, Kagome felt like she was going to cry again. _Why are they all being so nice to me? Is my birthday really that big of a deal?_

"Well, since we're done with that, let's eat!" Shippou said, grabbing for a sweet roll.

Kagome couldn't help but glance at Inuyasha. He was still sitting in the corner, acting like he wasn't there. _Well, I should have known he wouldn't have cared enough about me to get me a present…_

While they were eating, Sango reached over for one of the rice balls, at that exact moment, Miroku also reached for one. Their hands touched, and they looked at one another, staring for a second. Then, Sango jerked her hand away, blushing furiously. Miroku, on the other hand, just smiled to himself and helped himself to a rice ball. Kagome, who saw all of this, grinned. _I always knew they liked each other…_

Inuyasha stood up, and said, "Kagome, come with me." Like he had said earlier that day.

_Now what? _"Why?" She asked.

He didn't look like he wanted to answer. "I've…I've got something to show you."

The monk held a lecherous smile. "Ah…you have something to 'show' her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha made a fist. "Say that again, and you're dead!" He looked back at Kagome. "Please…this is really important."

She sighed. "Fine." And left the hut. Without warning, he pulled her onto his back and took of in a direction completely opposite the way they usually go. Kagome looked around, she didn't know where they were.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, slowly descending into a thick of trees. Once she got of his back, he said, "Okay, close your eyes."

"What!" She demanded.

"Just do it!" He said.

_Whatever. But do wonder where he's taking me. _Once her eyes were shut, she felt him take her hand and guide her somewhere._ He's…holding my hand! I really hope he doesn't look back here, because I feel like I'm blushing all over!_

"Okay," Her hanyou said, stopping. "Open your eyes."

Kagome opened them. She gasped before looking back at Inuyasha. He smiled.

They were in a grove in the woods, but it was so beautiful that Kagome couldn't keep her mouth from being open. There was a waterfall over a small pool, a cherry tree with sakura falling down from it next to it. All round the water, many flowers grew. "I-Inu…yasha?" She asked, looking at him.

He grinned, nudging her forward. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

She slowly walked through the flowers, towards the waterfall. She placed her hand in it and felt the water flowing down. She looked at her reflection in the pool, with sakura petals floating in the water. "Inuyasha…" She asked, turning around. "Is this…is this supposed to be my birthday present?

He was holding something behind his back. "Well, this…and," He held up a small bouquet of flowers. "This."

Kagome took them, her eyes shining. "Flowers?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Well…Sango said girls like them. I mean, you like this…don't you?"

"Of course!" She replied. She looked up at the sky. "Look, a shooting star!" She closed her eyes to make a wish. _I want to wish something about Inuyasha and me…but that would be selfish. Even if it's my birthday…these flowers and this place already make up for any wish I could have asked for. So…I wish that we could beat Naraku…Please…let us beat Naraku._

When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was also looking up at the sky. "Hey, another one!" He pointed out.

Kagome immediately closed her eyes. _Okay…since I get two wishes…then I wish what I already said…and…I wish…I just wish…that maybe…someday, I might know…what Inuyasha really feels for me. If anyone is listening…then it would be nice if…he actually turned out to _like _me._

Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the scents from all the flowers, and hoping that one day, her wishes might come true.

* * *

A/N: Okay, got a bit o fluffiness in. This story is mainly fluff anyway, but there is going to be some action sooner or later. But right now, let us rejoice in the fluff! 


	4. Miko Kagome

A/N: I heard somewhere that the day Kagome went into the well the first time was also her first day of 9th grade. Therefore, I am making it seem like now she is in tenth grade.

Note to **InuyashaLuvr222** – Kikyou can be spelled Kikyo or Kikyou. Because Kikyou means "Chinese bellflower" and that is the meaning as determined by the kanji. Viz spelled it as Kikyo, but like Shippou or Sesshoumaru, it can be spelled with an additional u. I use the u because I am used to reading it that way. (I go to ear-tweak a LOT.)

**Chapter 4: Miko Kagome**

Kagome walked to her school. However, it wasn't her old middle school, today was going to be her first day in High School. She had traded her old uniform for the high school one, a blue pleated skirt and a blue shirt with a light blue ribbon instead of a red one. For some reason, Kagome thought blue helped her figure. _Hmmm…wait until Inuyasha catches me in this…_

"Kagome-chan!" Eri cried, running up to her, with Yuka and Ayumi in tow.

"Hi, guys!" Kagome replied waving to them.

"Where were you yesterday?" Yuka asked, "I mean, you weren't here on your birthday? We're you sick or something?"

"Um, yeah. I was…I had a cold." _Thank you, pre made excuses._

"Wow. That's got to suck. So did your violent boyfriend at least come over? I mean, didn't he care last time you were sick?" Eri asked.

Kagome smiled. "Actually, he didn't know I was sick, he came over to celebrate my birthday."

All three gasped. Ayumi cried, "I knew it!"

Yuka's eyes held curiosity. "What did he give you?"

_Something more than you know. _"I told you he's not the present type. And there's the fact that he didn't have any money…"

"So…He gave you nothing?" Eri asked.

"He gave me flowers!" Kagome cried.

Her friends squealed. "Flowers!" Ayumi jumped for joy. "The symbol of love!"

"Oh my god, that is so sweet, Kagome-chan! I'm jealous!" Yuka confessed.

_Yeah…it would be great…if he wasn't still thinking about Kikyou. _"I guess it was sweet…"

Eri knew that look in her eyes. "Oh, you're still not sure if he's over his ex?"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I mean, with this, it seems like he only likes me, and other times, he seems to only like her. It's so confusing…"

There was a silence. Yuka tried to cheer her up. "Come on, try and cheer up. Our new Japanese teacher is great! Instead of learning about boring old verbs, we're reading old Japanese legends!"

"The last one was from the Sengoku Jidai." Eri said. "It was all about mikos, youkai, oni, and stuff. Real interesting."

_Hmmm…the Sengoku Jidai…maybe they'll be a few things in there that I'll recognize…_Kagome thought with a smile.

"Yeah, it's too bad you were sick and missed yesterday's lesson. She made us write the definitions of all those imaginary things. It was the most interesting lesson ever! Today, we actually get to read some of these legends!"

Kagome smirked as she walked to her school. _Legends from the Sengoku Jidai eh? Well, this should be interesting. Who knows? Maybe I'll find Inuyasha in there? _Laughing to herself, she walked up the steps of her new high school.

* * *

As Kagome and her friends walked into homeroom, they saw a young looking woman standing in front of her class. "There she is!" Eri whispered. "She's the cool one!" 

As Kagome took her seat, she took a look at the teacher. She _did _look cool. She was young, looking to be in her twenties. Her hair was cut short, like Yuka's, and she wore all black. This look, though rigid, gave her a different air than the other teachers. There was no other word for her. She was _cool_.

"Good morning class." She said.

Her class responded. "Good morning,Suzakwa-sam."

"Good morning, good morning."she said. "Okay, today we're going to continue with our legends unit. You all read through the definitions of terms used in the books yesterday, so let's have a little review. Uh…Yuka, can you tell me the definition of a youkai?"

Yuka nodded and stood up. "A _youkai _was once considered as a being with evil power in the Sengoku Jidai. They were usually considered as monsters, such as _oni_, but sometimes were defined as _mononoke,_ or beings that looked like humans, but were really animal spirits."

Their teacher nodded. "Good. But though five hundred years ago, we thought youkai existed, we now know this not to be true. When thinking of this in real life, large and violent animals were sometimes called youkai, while humans who were called _mononoke _were usually hermits, people of incredible strength, or ones that were disfigured."

Kagome was careful to hide her snort. _Riiight. She definitely doesn't know what she's talking about. Since _when _was Inuyasha disfigured?_

"Okay!" Their teacher said. "Today we are studying a well known tale from the Sengoku Jidai. It is a tale of adventure, drama, and epic romance. And, I might add, that someone in this room might find this tale _very _interesting. Please turn to page 26."

There was a flutter of movement as the class opened their books called _Japanese Folklore from the Sengoku Jidai._ Kagome turned to the page and then stopped, stared, and gasped. The story was called, _The Tale of Miko Kagome._ It was then that Kagome noticed everyone staring at her.

"Uh…" She replied. _Wait a minute…why am _I _in a history book?_

Miss Suzakwa smiled. "I suppose you didn't know your namesake then, Higurashi ."

Kagome looked down at the book. Next to the story was a picture of the supposed "Miko Kagome". Kagome had to keep from laughing, since the picture didn't look anything like her. After all, since when did _she _go around wearing outfits that made her look like some sort of weird nun? And, with a twinge of envy, Kagome noticed that the girl in the drawing had a bigger bust line.

"Well, class, get started." Miss Suzakwa said.

Eri leaned over and whispered to Kagome. "Wow. Why didn't you tell us you were named after a miko?"

"I didn't know." Kagome said, and jumped into reading her story.

_The Tale of Miko Kagome_

_500 years ago, Japan was in the midst of strife. Wars between lords were rampant, and people feared disease and attack from youkai. They began looking to mikos and monks to keep them safe._

_There is a tale about one famous miko, who was famous mainly because, as the story says, she came from another world. One day, she appeared in a village around the area of present day Tokyo._

_In that village was Goshinboku, a sacred tree, to which was bound the hanyou Inuyasha. This hanyou was bound by the previous miko in the village, who had been killed, supposedly, by wounds inflicted by Inuyasha._

_When Miko Kagome saw the pathetic hanyou. She pitied him, and so broke the spell set on him. When Miko Kagome first laid eyes upon Inuyasha, the seeds of romance were sown._

_And so, for a year, Inuyasha and Miko Kagome traveled together around the land, killing off any youkai that got in their way. During this period, it is said that the hanyou also fell deeply in love with the Miko, and wished in his heart he could have the courage to ask her to be his bride._

_After this time, all information on Miko Kagome is lost. But there are four supported theories to what happened to her after this. The first one is that she was killed in a battle with a great youkai. Another is that she returned to the world that she came from. By some it is said that she and Inuyasha parted, and she became a traveling miko until the end of her days. The last, and the happiest, is that she and Inuyasha defeated the great youkai, and they retired from their life and they were married._

_Wham!_

Everyone looked around to see what that sound was. They turned around, and Kagome had fallen off her chair. She was in total shock of the last sentence. "Higurashi?" Her teacher asked.

"Sorry, a little tired." Kagome replied, getting back into her seat. Once the laughter had calmed down, she re-read the sentence. _They retired from their life and they were married…_

She took a few deep breaths. _Okay, this story may have left out a lot and gotten a few things wrong but…MARRIED! INUYASHA AND ME! WHERE THE HELL DO THEY GET THIS FROM!_

Eri leaned in and whispered to her. "Hey, isn't your boyfriend called Inuyasha?"

_Oh crap. Need an excuse…_ "Oh yeah, it's just a nickname. I think he heard this legend before so he decided it would be fitting."

"Neat!" Eri said, returning to her book.

Kagome sighed. _That was close…_She returned to her book and re-read the legend. _Seeds of romance were sown when I first saw him? As if! I couldn't stand him when I first saw him! And what about…when it said he fell in love with me as the year went on. Is that true?_

Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she looked at the last sentence. _Could that really happen? I mean, its one of four possibilities, but its still a 25 chance, right? But…the most likely one there is I go back to my own world…but would I really come here and try to forget all about Inuyasha and the Sengoku Jidai?_

A voice in her brain said, _If he picked Kikyou._

She sighed. _I know, I know…If he picked Kikyou, I think I would come back here and never see him again…but what about Sango, Miroku, and Shippou? Would I just leave them behind as well? I couldn't face Inuyasha if I somehow told him how I feel and he just blew me off for Kikyou._

She closed her eyes. _I know he loves Kikyou, and she loves him. Well, I _think _she does. She stopped that nasty habit of trying to kill him. But…_

She longingly thought of that last sentence. _At least this puts some hope in me, hope like I never felt before…_

She pictured the flowers in her head. _And with those flowers…maybe…yes maybe…I dream for what I never could dream before…_

_Maybe…its possible…that Inuyasha…_likes _me.

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. Every place we stayed at either had no wireless or you had to pay...and we're cheap. THANK THE LORD FOR THIS HOTEL WITH FREE WIRELESS! WAHOO! (Oh yeah, I might not get my baby back until thursday, so I might not be able to update because I don't think there is any wireless around my new house.)


	5. Say My Name

A/N: YAY! I GOT MY BABY BACK! Now I can update every day if I'm lucky! Now, time for some Sango/Miroku fluff!

**Chapter 5: Say My Name**

Sango sighed. It had been a day since Kagome had gone back to her time and already, everyone was missing her. Inuyasha hadn't spoken at all, he just acted all moody and gave the evil eye to anyone who asked what he got Kagome for her birthday. Shippou had asked every hour when Kagome was getting back. And Sango…she just hoped Kagome would get home soon, before Miroku started getting a bit to comfortable with the silence.

"When's Kagome getting back?" Shippou asked.

"She said tomorrow morning." Sango replied.

"Keh!" The resident hanyou replied. "More like three days, if she ends up having one of those 'tests' again."

Miroku grinned. "Ah, Inuyasha, getting impatient for our Kagome-sama's return?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As if! I just want more of that great food!"

"If you hadn't eaten it yesterday, you wouldn't be hungry for more." Sango said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What is it with you guys? You seem to think that I _care_ that she's gone!"

There was a silence. "_What?_" He asked.

Sango, Shippou, and Miroku stared at him, and then shook their heads. "Such denial…" Miroku said.

"_What _are you saying, monk?" Inuyasha asked. "You think I _want_ her to come back here?"

"Inuyasha, by now, we're surprised you haven't gone through the well and brought her back yet." The kitsune said.

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha said, clobbering Shippou. "I tell you, once and for all, I don't CARE that she's not back yet, geez!" With that, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut.

"What a baka." Shippou said, rubbing the large bump on his head.

"You would think he would have noticed it by now." Miroku said.

"What?" Shippou asked. "That he wants Kagome back or that he's a baka?"

"Both." Miroku replied. "Shippou, go after him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself entering the well."

Shippou could barely contain his glee about this assignment. "You know it!" And he scampered after Inuyasha.

That left Miroku and Sango in the hut.

_Alone._ In a confined space. _Close _to each other.

Close enough that a certain hand could rub a certain bottom with ease.

Sango shifted to the side to make sure that a certain hand wouldn't be able to reach a certain bottom without notice. Miroku was unhappy. His plan had been foiled by too many memories of gropes.

"Now, Sango, you're being unfair." Miroku said.

"Don't touch me." She replied.

"How do you _know_ I was going to touch you? I didn't make any moves!"

"You were thinking about it."

_Damn, she's quick._ He thought. "Do you really think all there is to me is the thought of beautiful women and gropes?"

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "I don't know what religion is coming to now, allowing _you_ of all people to become a monk."

Miroku replied, "Well, all you really need is to be virtuous."

Sango snorted._ Yeah, right._ She thought.

He frowned. "It's not funny."

"But it's probably true." She said.

Miroku didn't answer.

_I knew it. _"You really _are _a lecher, Houshi-sama."

"But Sango, have you noticed I'm not the infamous lecher I once was?"

She glared. "Once a lech, always a lech."

"Yes…but I'm not going around groping every other girl these days, you know."

"Oh, right!" Sango said. "And I haven't slain a youkai in weeks."

"You _haven't_ slain a youkai in weeks." Miroku pointed out. "The whole reason we're in the village is because it's been quite slow here, remember?"

_Oh, I forgot. _Sango blushed at learning her mistake. She turned away from him. "Still, I don't believe that you haven't been groping every other girl."

He didn't look away from her. "You may think what you want, Sango. But I _still _haven't touched any other girl."

_Oh…you…_"You've touched _ME_!" She yelled, turning back around.

He didn't change his expression. "Notice I said, 'any _other _girl'."

_What…what is he saying? _Sango felt herself get flustered. "…Still, you have no right to touch me, Houshi-sama!"

He grinned, "I suppose not. But the chase is so much fun."

"And what—" She sneered. "Is _that _supposed to mean?"

He grinned. "Figure it out for yourself."

Sango glared. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Oh, I think you do." He replied.

_If he says one more thing…_"_Houshi-sama…_" She warned.

"You don't have to do that, either." Miroku replied.

_Wanna bet?_"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GET ANGRY!" She yelled.

"No, I mean, what you said."

"What?" She asked.

"Houshi-sama." Miroku replied.

"But, it's your title, isn't it?" Sango asked. "You _are _a monk, you know."

He sighed. "Yes, but you don't have to call me that."

"Why not?" Sango asked, her anger gone.

Miroku took her hand. "It makes me feel distant to you, Sango. Like you're distancing yourself from me on purpose."

_Distancing myself…Do I?_A small blush crept up her cheeks. "Well…I mean…you're…"

Their eyes locked. "Can't I just be 'Miroku' to you?"

_Why…why can't I breathe?_ "Houshi-sama…I mean…Miroku…?"

"Say it again." He said, glad that she wasn't drawing away.

"M-miroku…what are you doing?" She wanted to pull away, but felt she couldn't._ My heart…why is it beating?_

"Sango…"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Miroku and Sango quickly separated themselves. Inuyasha came in, holding a wailing Shippou by the tail. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS RUNT DID?" He yelled, breaking the silence that had been in the hut for the last few seconds.

"W-what?" Asked a fully blushing demon slayer. Breathing deeply as her heart slowly returned to its normal pace.

"It was just a joke!" The kitsune wailed.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Inuyasha said, gripping Shippou's tail firmly. "THIS…_KID_…THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO USE ONE OF HIS KITSUNE TRICKS!"

"I just pretended I was Kagome for a little while!" Shippou yelled. "It's not like I did anything serious!"

"YOU DID TO! PRETENDING TO BE HER IS…NOT FUNNY!"

Shippou grinned evilly. "Is that because you don't want me to repeat all the things you said? Like 'Oh Kagome, I missed you so much! I just want to grab you and ravish you! Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?'"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THAT!" The hanyou yelled, stomping the kitsune into the ground. "AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU, GOT IT? KILL YOU!"

With that, he stormed out of the hut once again. Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear, "It's more likely he said that, than nothing."

Sango nodded, until she felt a familiar hand grazing her behind. She twitched for a second, and then executed a tremendous backhand slap across the monk's face. "I KNEW IT!" She yelled. "I KNEW YOU GOING TO DO THAT!"

"Still," He replied, rubbing his face. "At least you have the comfort knowing these hands have only been around you."

She stood up. "No matter what you say, I still hate some things about you, Houshi—I mean, Miroku!" Sango walked out of the hut.

_Even if he does drive me crazy with his constant groping…why is it that when he looked at me like that, I couldn't turn away? Why did my heart beat so fast? Is it possible that I…_

She shook her head. _No. I'm being silly. It's H—Miroku of all people! How could I possibly…Baka! Miroku's just a lecher. No one, I mean _no one_ could ever think of _him _that way.

* * *

_

A/N: I know this fic is mainly a Inu/Kag fic, but I love Miroku/Sango fluffies as well, so I had to put some in somewhere! (Besides, she had to stop calling him Houshi-sama sometime.)


	6. The Return of Kikyou

A/N: Didn't update yesterday, due to the fact that we had a family crisis. But everything's okay now, so enjoy. Oh yeah, this is where the action plot is introduces, so no fluffies for a few chapters. (I know, I know, I'm crying too…)

One More Note: This chappie contains information from the later manga. (After the anime finished, you can find translations online.) I will provide an explanation at the end for those who have not read that far yet.

**Chapter 6: The Return of Kikyou**

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "Are you going to protect me?"_

"_What?" He asked._

"_You promised to protect me, will you?" She came closer, making him blush._

"_Well…I said I would, didn't I?" He replied._

_Kagome looked sad. "But…you also said you would protect Kikyou."_

"_Huh?" He wished he knew why she looked at him that way. 'Well…I did…but Kikyou is…"_

_Kagome started walking away, into the mists. "You must choose…" She said._

"_Hey!" He ran after her. "Wait!"_

"_You have to choose…"_

Inuyasha abruptly awoke. He took a deep breath and looked around the hut. Everyone else was sound asleep.

_What was that about? _He wondered. _She's even haunting me in my dreams!_

He remembered what she said. _Does that mean…that I have to choose between them? I have to choose now?_

He saw a light blaze outside. _Huh? _He walked over to the bamboo curtain and pulled it back. Up in the sky, a bright, blue light was shining. Then a white creature came and snatched it away.

_S-shinidama chuu! Kikyou! _The hanyou looked back at his companions, and then he followed the youkai into the forest.

_Kikyou, I was wondering where you went. But why…why have you been hiding from me all this time?_ He kept going, hoping he would find Kikyou soon. There was something he had to know…something he suspected, but he needed to know before it was too late…

In the dark forest, the shinidama chuu was joined by others, all heading in the same direction. Soon, Inuyasha saw other balls of light floating in the air, all around one spot. He came to goshinboku, and there, standing at the base, was Kikyou.

"Kikyou…" he said.

She turned. "Inuyasha." Kikyou replied. "It has been a long time."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She closed her eyes as a soul entered her body. When she opened them, she said, "I've come to speak with you."

"W-with me?" The hanyou asked. "Why? You could have come sometime sooner—"

"I couldn't let anyone else know we had this meeting. This is too important, Inuyasha. Important if you want to know how to defeat Naraku."

_D-defeat Naraku?_ "Wait, Kikyou. I can handle this on my own."

The miko scoffed. "You always insist on doing everything yourself, Inuyasha. But this time, your pride has to back down to what I have learned. Crucial information to taking down Naraku."

He sighed. "What information?"

"Naraku's heart is in Mouryoumaru, correct? Until his heart is reunited with his body, he cannot be killed."

"Yes, I know that."

Kikyou walked closer. "You also realize that Naraku is closer to having the full shikon no tama than we realize. There are four shards left to complete it. One shard has already fallen into enemy hands. However, thankfully, this shard is not close enough for Naraku to take it."

The hanyou looked down. "We tried to take it back, but it is useless. Mouryoumaru is too strong." _He's too strong, too strong even for me! I wonder if he's too strong for Naraku…_

"That boy, Kohaku, also has a shikon shard within him." Kikyou said.

"What's this have to do with Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He desires to hunt down Naraku for himself." Kikyou replied.

"He wants revenge." He gazed at Kikyou. "We all do."

Kikyou turned away. "You should tell the boy his efforts are futile. Sooner or later, Naraku will take his shard away."

"We've tried, but he won't listen—"

"This would not be a bad thing." Kikyou said.

The hanyou stared. "Wha…what are you saying?"

She turned around. "There is only one way to defeat Naraku. You must let him get the entire shikon no tama. Then, I will purify it. Since he has poured his heart and soul into the jewel to give it such an evil power, it will kill him."

Inuyasha stared. "Will that work?"

She nodded. "But in order for him to use the shikon no tama, he must retrieve his heart. It will not grant his wishes otherwise."

"That means…he'll have to kill Mouryoumaru…"

Kikyou nodded. "There is also one other thing…My body is made up of many souls…and only a tiny part of them is mine. But I also have a small part of Midoriko's soul, from when I needed it in order to fully heal the wound given to me by Naraku. To purify the shikon no tama…I need to give all my souls into the attempt. Otherwise, I shall fail."

Inuyasha gasped. "Kikyou…that means that you will…"

She scoffed. "Inuyasha, do you forget? I am dead already. Dying once more will not phase me in the least…"

"But Kikyou…do you really have to…"

Her eyes held determination. "Yes, Inuyasha, it is the only way."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I won't let you! Kikyou, I wont let you die again!"

She glared at him. "Let go of me Inuyasha. My mind is already made up. Besides…you have known for a long time that it would be better for me to die, did you not?"

He stared. "Kikyou…no, I…"

She laughed. "Inuyasha, it has occurred to you more than once that we can never be as we once were, hasn't it?"

_How…how did she…?_ He looked away. "Maybe…once…"

"I said to you once before that the red string of fate, once broken, cannot be reformed. Our string of fate was broken many years ago. I am one of the dead. You now have someone else to protect. It is impossible for it to be reformed as it once was so long ago."

Somehow, it dawned on him. It was like he had known all along, but he had never wanted to admit it. He remembered how he pined for her for so long, but somehow, eventually, he realized they could never be. Their love was over, and it would never be as it was again. Inuyasha did not answer.

Kikyou smirked. "Well, at least you have admitted it to yourself, you were always so stubborn, Inuyasha. Just know this, I will be happier in death, and you will be happier without me."

Her shinidama chuu came and wrapped around her, taking her up into the sky. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said. "I don't know if we shall ever meet again."

He watched her float up into the sky and sighed. _She was right, All along I knew there was no way we could ever…But…would I be happier if she was dead? If she is happy, then I would be happy for her but…_

He remembered something else she said. _I have someone else to protect, does she mean Kagome? I have to protect Kagome, she can't protect herself…_

He closed his eyes and remembered his dream. _Is this what it was talking about? How I would have to eventually let Kikyou go? I suppose…I have to. But then…what about Kagome? I'm going to have to protect her after all…_

He pictured Kagome in his mind. And for a second, a small instant of his life, knowing that he protected her made him happy. Her safety made him happy. Every time he was around her, he was happy.

_I may not be able to protect Kikyou any more…but I will protect Kagome. I won't let anything happen to her! I promise…_He looked up at Goshinboku. _Heh, this is where it all began. Where Kikyou sealed me to a tree, and where Kagome revived me. _

An image of Kagome laughing appeared in his mind again. He remembered all Kagome had done for him. She taught him trust, she was always by his side, she cared about him, the second person in his life that cared about him. She could always cheer him up. Even though they fought many times, still, there was a bond between then that seemed like it could never be broken. He knew, if it came to that, he would give his life for this girl who had done so much for him.

He sighed. _Kagome…

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, a short explanation, Naraku's heart is now in a minion called Mouryoumaru. But Moury betrayed Naraku (All his minions seem to do that, don't they?) and got a shikon shard, so now Moury is planning to become stronger than Naraku. Kagura and Hakudoshi are DEAD, killed by Naraku. (It was revealed that Sess had a thing for Kagura…awww…) Naraku has a new minion called Byakuya, who is creepy and rides on a giant paper crane. There's so much more stuff I could mention into the story, but I'm leaving them out for the people who are already too confused.


	7. Naraku's First Move

A/N: Sigh… No fluffies in this chapter either…Funniness….but nothing to categorize as fluff…I'm starting to depress myself…

**Chapter 7: Naraku's First Move**

Kagome had come back that morning, and all ready, they were on the move. They had heard of a story of a suspicious demon in a village not too far away, and they were keen on checking on it. After all, things had been pretty slow for quite some time.

Kagome's new outfit had surprised everyone, and of course, she had to explain to them what it meant. Though there wasn't much time and they had to be on the move soon, Inuyasha _did _have time to notice that blue did help out her figure…

He was still thinking about all that had happened the night before, that he seemed out of it for quite some time.

"What's Inuyasha's problem?" Kagome asked the rest of the group.

"He's probably still angry over what Shippou said." Miroku replied.

"Huh? What did Shippou-chan say?" Kagome asked.

The kitsune shrugged. "It was just a joke. I mean, he would rather stab himself with Tessaiga than say _that._ Well, he would rather stab himself with Tessaiga than admit he said that."

Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Guys?" Kagome asked. "What did Shippou-chan say?"

No one answered her. "But Shippou," Sango said. "There is a matter of language here. Do you even know what 'ravish' means?"

He shrugged. "No. But I get the general idea. Since Miroku uses it all the time when he talks about you."

"Wha—?" Miroku cringed as Sango blazed in fury.

"_MIROKU_!" she yelled, wielding her Hiraikotsu in a dangerous manner.

"S-sango…you must understand…I—EEEPPP!" He was cut off by a large boomerang colliding with his head. He fell on the ground, practically unconscious from the blow.

Sango repositioned the Hiraikotsu on her shoulder and walked off, holding her head high.

Shippou shook his head. "Baka…"

Kagome shook her head. _Miroku-sama is a baka…he'll never learn…Of course, no one's more of a baka than…_ She looked back at Inuyasha. He didn't even notice the commotion, still lost in his own thoughts. _Still…what's up with him?_

She walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey, what's going on?"

He shook his head, as if he just noticed she was there. "Huh? Oh…nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked

He turned away sharply. "Keh. Nothing that concerns you."

_Now he's done it…_"Oh really?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Might I remind you that without me, your sorry ass would still be stuck to that stupid tree!"

"Look, Kagome, There are some things that you just don't need to know—"

_Don't need to know? _"Oh, I get it! You went to see Kikyou again, didn't you? You always act like this when you see Kikyou!"

"Wha—wait! It's not what you think!" He tried to get out of the situation.

Kagome felt angry tears fall. "Sure it isn't! What did you do this time, kiss her?"

By now, the rest of the group started watching their argument. "No, Kagome! I swear I didn't kiss her. All we talked about was—"

"It doesn't matter. _I _don't matter. Well, I hope you two have a _happy _life together!" She yelled, fully crying. "I mean, it doesn't matter that she's _dead—_"

Inuyasha burst out, "What if I did see her? WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU SO MUCH IF I DID!"

_Uh oh. I was so caught up in my birthday…and that story I read…that I totally forgot what I was saying…I said waaaay too much…But…_Kagome didn't answer. She sniffed and yelled, "B-BAKA! _SIT!"_

While Inuyasha fell to the ground, followed by a loud yelp of pain, Kagome ran away. Sango chased after her yelling, "Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" While Miroku and Shippou stayed behind with Inuyasha. He popped his head out of the hole, and spat out the dirt. "What did I do this time?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" the hanyou asked.

Miroku and Shippou didn't answer, but continued on. With Inuyasha yelling from behind them, "Wait! What don't I get?"

* * *

By nightfall, they had reached the village. The villagers told them that the demon had been heard in a canyon nearby. They decided to go there. Inuyasha and Kagome still weren't speaking to each other, and it made everyone else in the group uncomfortable. They were camping at the bottom of the canyon, waiting to see if anything would happen. 

"The villagers said this demon only moves around at night." Sango said.

"And that is presence can be felt for miles." Miroku added. "Strange, though, I don't feel any jyaki."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh!" That bastard's probably to weak to come out and fight us."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from across the campfire. _He's such a baka. He always has to wait til I'm gone to go see Kikyou. Why can't he just admit he wants her more than me and get it over with? I can't believe I fell for the whole birthday thing, or get exited over that story…It was probably a lie anyway._

He looked over at Kagome. "Hey, what are you glaring at me for?"

"Because you're such a baka." She replied.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be such a 'baka' if you told me what was going on!"

"_ME? _You're yelling at me for keeping secrets? How about you, when you have to always visit Kikyou when I'm not around!"

"I didn't _ask _for her to be around last night!"

"Sure you didn't"

"_KAGOME…_"

"Inuyasha!"

He cringed.

"SI—!" She stopped. "A shikon shard…its nearby…"

"Wait…" Miroku said. "I'm feeling some jyaki…a lot of it!"

Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga. "Whoever this demon is, I have to thank 'em. Nice timing!"

In the sky, a dark cloud was brewing over the area. Everyone rushed to grab their weapons, as the cloud descended on to the ground. When the smoke cleared, they gasped. After so many months of nothing, they were finally face to face.

"Keh! So you've finally decided to show your face, Naraku!"

Naraku chucked. "Yes, Inuyasha, it has been a long time. Too long, in fact."

The hanyou pulled Tessaiga from its sheath. "Only because you're to chicken to move your sorry ass from your castle. Keh! I bet you're only a puppet!"

He smiled. "Even if I am a puppet, taking you on won't be that hard."

"Wanna bet?" He ran forward. "KAZE NO KIZU!" And a flash of power surged forward towards the puppet, but was instantly stopped by a barrier.

"Did you think, because I am a puppet, I'd be any weaker?" It scoffed.

Inuyasha growled, "Well see how strong you are when I pierce you with this!" The Tessaiga turned to its crystal form.

But suddenly, the saimyoushou darted forward, as if attacking.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, as they came closer, their stingers ahead. "Sankontessou!" and he cut many of the insects as they came closer.

"Eat this!" Kagome yelled, releasing a purifying arrow.

"Kitsunebi!" Shippou easily torched a few.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang, but it accidentally hit puppet Naraku's barrier and swung off to the side. She screamed as several saimyoushou darted for her.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He thrust out his hand. "Kazaana!" And began to suck in the saimyoushou.

"Miroku, no!" Sango screamed. "The saimyoushou!"

"I don't care!" He yelled, and flinched as he felt the poison enter him, yet he continued to suck in all the bees that were around him.

Inuyasha darted forward. "Baka! Do you want to die?" He grabbed Miroku's hand, forcing him to close the kazaana. Miroku fell to his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, pulling him to safety.

More saimyoushou darted forward. "Sankontessou!" Inuyasha yelled, clawing many of the bugs. "Damnit, this is taking too long! Kaze no Kizu!" And he blasted many more of them.

Puppet Naraku smiled. "Hmm…what's the matter, Inuyasha? Can't even take a few saimyoushou? You must be weaker than I thought."

He panted. "We'll see who's weaker!"

The puppet smiled. "Yes, we shall." He looked at Kagome. "Give me the shikon shard, girl."

"Yeah, right!" She yelled, aiming a purifying arrow. She shot it, yet all it did was bounce off his barrier.

"Then I have no choice but to take it by force." A tentacle shot out from him and went for Kagome. She narrowly dodged it, but in doing so, she dropped her bow.

She turned just to see another tentacle head straight for her. She screamed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "KAZE NO KIZU!" The tentacle exploded.

The puppet smirked. "Now this is more like it. You seem much more powerful when protecting that girl. Could it be, because you love her?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _That's what I want to know._

Inuyasha didn't answer. "Enough of this crap!" The Tessaiga changed to its crystal form. "KONGOUSOUHA!" The diamond spears pierced through the barrier and into the puppet. The body was torn apart but the torso remained.

It smiled. "You seem much angered by my question. Perhaps you _do _love her after all…"

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha! The shikon fragment is in its forhead!"

"Which you won't be receiving." It prepared to fly off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped forward, and sliced through the heard. The puppet disappeared, and all that was left was a wooden doll and a shikon shard.

A saimyoushou came forward to take the shard, but Inuyasha quickly clawed it. The others turned around and left.

Kagome walked forward. She picked up the shard. "Well, we got a shard." She said, closing her fingers around it.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. As he stood behind her. It dawned on both of them that they were on speaking terms again.

They both blushed. "Well…umm…" Kagome said, turning away.

The inu hanyou smiled. "Let's forget about it, Kagome."

"Y-yeah…" _What's going on…he almost seems…mature?_

Kagome suddenly remembered something. "Miroku-sama!" She ran over to him. "How's he doing?"

"Not good." Sango said. "I'll have to take him to Kaede's."

"Hurry!" Kagome replied. "We'll wait here!"

Sango dragged Miroku on to Kirara and they took off.

Inuyasha picked up the wooden doll. "What I wonder, is why he used a puppet. If he wanted to attack us, wouldn't he have done it himself?"

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Unless…this was all a distraction…He usually wouldn't have lost a shikon shard so easily…"

He nodded, wondering why Naraku would make such a move.

* * *

Far away, Naraku watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. He smiled. "She's right…but what she doesn't realize is, they're all ready falling into my trap. Byakuya." His raven haired minion walked into the room. 

"Yes, master Naraku?"

"Go out and search for Mouryoumaru. We'll be needing him soon."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I lied. There was something like fluff in here, but not enough to be considered "true" fluff. But…next chapter there is some fluff. A LOT of fluff. But its only MS. There is a lot of MS in the beginning, but IK fluff is in there too, and the reason it is labeled IK is because they have a deeper struggle getting to their great moment of fluff. MS is sorted out in the beginning, while IK isn't sorted out until almost the very end. 


	8. Looking In Your Eyes

A/N: Ah…I just watched Inu movie 3 for the third (Or fourth…can't remember.) time…god, I love that movie. It's impossible not to love it. Okay, this chap is MAJOR FLUFF to make up for the last two without any. It's Miroku/Sango, but that'll hold ya for a while until Inu/Kag get together, right?

**Chapter 8: Looking In Your Eyes**

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled, flying down from the sky on Kirara, with Miroku behind her.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome said, getting off Inuyasha's back as Kirara landed. "Miroku, how are you?" she asked.

He cringed and grasped his hand as he touched the ground. "Better than I was before. Sango was able to get to Kaede-sama's in time and I have a few herbs in me that will break up the poison."

"Does it still hurt?" Shippou asked.

The monk shuddered, and then gave a small smile. "Like hell. I won't be touching anything with this for a while."

"Good riddance." Sango muttered.

"Weren't you guys going to stay in the village for a while?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango laid her hiraikotsu on the ground. "We were, but once Miroku was all right, we decided to check on you guys."

The hanyou nodded and began to make a fire.

Kagome stared at Sango, puzzled. "What?" The youkai slayer asked.

"I don't know…its weird…but I think there's something wrong with the way you're talking?"

"Huh?" Sango asked. "What do you mean?"

Kagome suddenly looked enlightened. "Now I get it! It's because you've stopped calling Miroku 'Houshi-sama'."

A small blush crept up Sango's cheeks. "Well…uh…you know…I _have _been traveling with him for a year. It's about time I called him by his name."

Inuyasha looked up from his work. "Yeah, it is weird. Why are you calling him that all of a sudden?"

_Uh…well…even I don't know…_ "I just decided that I might as well…" she said, knowing that if she talked any more of the subject, her face would certainly turn all red.

"So," she replied, changing the subject. "Is there anything about Naraku's suspicious attack that we don't know about?"

Inuyasha handed a stick to Shippou to light on fire with Kitsunebi. "Well…even we're not sure about what that was about."

"We think it's a distraction, but to distract us from what?" Kagome asked.

There was a silence as they pondered this question. Suddenly, the hanyou perked up. "Mouryoumaru."

"Mouryoumaru?" Miroku asked. "But why would he want to destroy Mouryoumaru? Most likely, he would want _us _to do the work for him."

Inuyasha cringed for the worst. "Well…you see…His heart is in Mouryoumaru, right? And one way to kill him is to destroy his heart. We've tried that, without success. But I learned that if he gets his hands on a complete shikon no tama, he cannot use it without a heart. He'll be needing his heart, if he plans to complete the shikon no tama."

Kagome glared. "And where did you learn this information?"

"Uh…you know…I just learned it…"

She didn't buy it. "Kikyou, right?"

"I…I told you all we did was talk!" He yelled.

She sighed. "Whatever. I mean, you're a guy, you're supposed to go chasing after pretty women."

"I _concur_." Miroku said, before getting slapped by Sango.

"And _when _did I say Kikyou was pretty?" he asked, using all his self control.

Kagome gave him the evil eye. "You never did, I can tell you're thinking it by the way you act."

"Why…_you…_"

Miroku stepped it. "Okay! Calm down you two. You just started talking to each other. No need to have another fight."

Inuyasha sighed. "Keh! What does it matter? She started it."

She trembled in fury. "INUYASHA…"

Sango held her back. "Calm down, Kagome-chan…chill…its Inuyasha, you know how immature he is."

"_WHAT_ was that?" The hanyou asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Well…in any case, we need to be on the look out for Naraku, and Mouryoumaru as well." Miroku replied. "If Naraku reaches Mouryoumaru before we do—uggghhhh." He was cut off be a pain in his hand. He clasped it.

"Miroku, are you sure you're okay?" Shippou asked. He didn't answer.

_He still isn't in good shape_. Sango thought._ He shouldn't be out here with us. He needs to go back to Kaede's…_

"Miroku, don't worry, I'll take you back to the village." she said, pulling him to his feet. "If we hurry, we can get you back tonight."

"Yeah…thanks…" He replied, uneasily getting on Kirara.

"Do you have enough of that medicine to get you through the trip?"

He nodded, and took out a packet of herbs and one of Kagome's spare water bottles filled with the medicine Kaede had given him.

"Sango-chan…why are you so worried about Miroku?" Kagome asked.

_Well…it's…it's Miroku! How could I not be worried about him? _"He's hurt really badly. I can't just forget about him!"

"Yes, but…you seem more worried than usual." Inuyasha pointed out.

_How do I get out of this one? _"Well…you see…its been a stressful time and all…and he's hurt really badly…and…I need to get him out of here, right now!" She jumped on Kirara. "Meet us back in the village!" she yelled as they took off.

Kagome shook her head. "No doubt about it. She's definitely fallen for him."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean Sango likes Miroku?"

She sighed. "You _really _don't get it, do you, Inuyasha?"

"Why does _everyone_ keep telling me that?" He growled.

* * *

Sango couldn't stop worrying. _I hope he's not in too much pain…That has to hurt…Those herbs had better help, like Kaede said! I just wish he could stop moaning…it…does it really hurt that bad? And all on my account too…I guess we need to stop…this can't be good for him…_

"Miroku, here, let's rest. I'm afraid you're not going to make it if we keep on like this."

"No, Sango, its fine." he replied.

"No!" she said. "You're in pain. We need to stop."

Miroku didn't argue as she steered Kirara down into a clearing of trees. When they made touchdown, Sango helped Miroku off.

"You don't need to do this, Sango."

"I _do._" she said. "You're in pain. You need someone to help you. And…" A tear formed in her eye. "It's all my fault you're like this!"

He tried to calm her. "No, Sango, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" she cried. "If you hadn't used your kazaana, you wouldn't hurt so much! If I had just hit the stupid bugs with my Hiraikotsu, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Sango, its fine. I'm fine." He grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to make her listen.

"YOU'RE NOT!" she shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHY I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, DAMNIT! I WAS AFRAID…YOU SCARED ME FOR A SECOND MIROKU! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE ALIVE, I'M STILL WORRIED. IT MAKE ME WORRY, OKAY!"

"Sango, why are you worried about me so much?" he asked.

She sniffed as a tear came down her face. "Because…I care about you, Miroku. I mean, I care about Kagome-chan, Shippou, and all of them, but you…I couldn't bear if _you _died! Not after all you've done for me!

"Sango…" he took her hand in his, making her blush. "You really…really care about me?"

"Of course I do! Miroku…you helped me when no one else could. I mean, I can talk to Kagome-chan…but she's also much closer to Inuyasha. When I'm in pain, you help me. So I have to…help you…" She couldn't continue her sentence. _Why…why is my heart beating again?_

"Sango…" Miroku leaned in closer.

"H-Hou-I mean, M-Miroku? What…what are you…" She found it hard to breathe. She couldn't hear anything, because her heart was pounding in her chest. A warm feeling filled her up. She knew she must be blushing, but it was quite a surprise to see Miroku spot a bit of color on his cheeks too.

"M-Miroku?" she asked one more time, once she got her voice to work. _Why? Why do I feel this way? I…just want…to...Miroku?_

She noticed that Miroku was only centimeters away from her face, his eyes almost closed. Almost knowing what would happen, she backed away a few inches, but he followed. Her breathing was heavy, in surprised gasps. _What is he doing? It's like he wants to…_She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her feet were stuck to the ground. She couldn't move. The warm feeling accelerated to a pulsing feeling, completely in tune with the beating of her heart. It felt wonderful, but it also frightened her.

"Miro—" She gasped, but was cut off, by Miroku's lips pressing on to hers.

Her eyes were as large as lamps as she realized what was going on. Her first instinct told her to pull away, and to slap him for his forwardness, but she couldn't. That good feeling took over. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

She had never known that Miroku wanted to kiss her, but in this moment, she understood all. Perhaps she had known all along, but decided to hide it. As for her feelings, that wonderful feeling in her body told all. All she wanted was for Miroku to keep kissing her, for her troubles to go away. For all her loneliness, she wanted more than anything for someone to love her. _Miroku…_

But when she felt a tongue pressing against her lips, she regained her senses. Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately pushed him away. She stood there, gasping. She looked back at Miroku. His eyes held a twinkle in them, a twinkle of love.

She put a hand to her lips, surprised at what happened. Looking back at him, she knew what he wanted. She had known him for long enough to know. Saying nothing, she ran into the forest.

_Why? Why did he do that? _She wondered. _We can't…there's Naraku and…I can't…I mean…I'm not ready to…_

_I'm not ready to fall in love.

* * *

_

A/N: I promised ya fluff, didn't I? Next chap gets back on schedule with Inu/Kagness…but oh! Rejoice in the FLUFF! (There's going to be a lot for a while!)


	9. Girl Talk

A/N: Oo. I looked at my reviews this morning…and they DOUBLED! Yesterday, I had 20 or so…I didn't know this many people liked my story! I'll have to keep it good to keep getting this many reviews, huh? (Yes, the MS fluff was beautiful…there's going to be more 2 more MS moments, but now I have to bring the focus back to Inu Kag…)

**Chapter 9: Girl Talk**

_They looked around at the field. It was pitted with the holes and scars of battle…As they panted from exhaustion, the realization that it was over hit them. They had won the battle. Naraku was defeated._

_Kagome ran to a figure lying on the ground. "Inuyasha!" she cried, turning him over._

_He stirred. "Ka-go-me…" he said._

"_Inuyasha, are you all right?" she cried, holding his hand._

"_Yeah…I'm fine…" he sat up. "Kagome, how are you doing. You're hurt…" He touched her cheek._

_A tear trailed down her face. "I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. Inuyasha…you almost died!"_

_He hugged her. "I could never die. I'd never die, and leave you here. As long as you're here, I'm here. I won't leave you."_

_She looked in his eyes. "Inuyasha…"_

"_Kagome…there's something I want to say, something that I needed to say for a long time…"_

"_What?" she asked, as he touched both of her cheeks guiding his face up to hers. _

"_I…" He paused. "I…I love you."_

_She gasped, but then he brought her face closer and kissed her. She gave into his touch, letting him move his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Her tears were turned into tears of happiness as he continued kissing her, solidifying what had been growing between them for so long._

_When he broke the kiss, he leaned and started kissing her neck. "Inuyasha…" She gasped, in between his kisses of passion. "I love you."_

_He nodded and placed his warm lips back on hers. Holding her close, so close that she never wanted to be separated. "Kagome…" he murmured, starting to remove her shirt…_

"Kagome-chan!" Another voice yelled in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and gasped, feeling her pounding heart. _It…it was all a dream?_ Her heart saddened. She looked and saw Sango leaning over her.

They had made it back to the village by traveling all night. Though Kagome had slept most of the way, she was still tired.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "You fell asleep."

"Yeah." Kagome yawned. _That…all that…was a dream?_

"So, are you coming?" the youkai slayer asked.

"Huh? Where?" Kagome asked.

"To the hot spring, of course!" was the reply.

"Oh…yeah, sure…" she gathered her things, while trying not to look at Inuyasha, who was sitting in the corner. However, while doing this, Kagome noticed that Sango didn't seem to want to look at Miroku either. She didn't even warn him not to peek.

While thinking this over, Kagome followed her out to the hot spring.

* * *

While she soaked in the water, she closed her eyes. _I can still remember the beating of my heart when that happened…I never felt so happy…I mean…I've never _really_ been kissed by anyone…And, maybe two other guys like me, but…the only one I wish would like me is Inuyasha…why did I have to fall for the guy who doesn't like me?_

"Why are you so quiet, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I don't know." she replied.

"Yes, you do." Sango insisted.

Kagome sighed. _I can't tell her about this…I can't tell anyone…_"I've just been thinking…about things…"

"Like what?"

_How can I put this in a way that won't give away anything? _"Sango-chan…have you ever…kissed anyone?"

Sango immediately stiffened. "Huh? Well…I mean…how do you know?…it's not like…well, that was…not really what I…"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Of course, I haven't. Who would want to kiss that lecher, anyway?" She replied, sinking back into the water.

"Did I ask if you kissed Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked. "I just asked if you kissed anyone."

"Well…I…you know, since he touches me all the time, I thought that's who you were talking about." Sango added.

_Whatever. Sango-chan's so defensive with these things. _She thought.

"Anyways, why are you thinking about things like this? _You've _kissed someone before."

Kagome sighed. _Yeah…but that doesn't count. It was because I had to do it, and it wasn't like he _wanted _to kiss me…_

"I think there's more than just thinking of kissing on your mind." Sango said.

"Wha-whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome asked. "I'm just thinking about it. After all, it's a part of life isn't it?"

"Kagome-chan, thinking of slaying youkai is a part of life. Thinking of kissing usually means you like someone."

Kagome felt a small blush creep up over her cheeks. _Oh no! _She turned around so Sango wouldn't see her crimson cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sango grinned. "You like someone, don't you, Kagome-chan?"

_There's only one way to get out of this…_"Oh yeah, well, what about you and Miroku-sama?"

She flinched. "M-me and Miroku?"

"Come on, Sango-chan, it's noticeable to everyone, even Inuyasha, that he obviously likes you, and I think you like him."

Now Sango was blushing. "You…you have it wrong!"

Kagome's eyes were twinkling. "I knew you two would always make the perfect couple!"

"You like Inuyasha, don't you?" Sango accused, mainly to get herself out of a corner.

_How does she…?_ Though she was blushing, Kagome said, "Oh please. He's the biggest baka in the world!"

Sango smiled. "How's this? You tell me what you _really _think of Inuyasha, and I'll tell you what I really think of Miroku."

_Is it worth it? I mean…really? I don't want to tell anyone, I haven't told anyone…at least, I haven't told anyone important…but…can I tell Sango-chan? _She looked at her friend. _I guess she'd keep it to herself, after all, it's just Sango-chan._ "Well…I guess I…"

The youkai slayer was hanging on to her every word. Kagome sighed. "I guess I..." _I can't say this…_

Another look from her friend made her burst out, "I'm completely and utterly in love with him! Happy now?"

Sango squealed, grabbing Kagome and hugging her. "I knew it! I knew it!"

_Then why did you make me say it? _"Yeah…but you tell anyone and—"

"Oh, I know. I know. Do you honestly think I'd tell? If I told, you'd probably tell that I like Miro—" She stopped when she realized what she said.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Now who's feeling embarrassed? Come on Sango-chan, it was totally obvious last night."

"La-_last night_?" Sango asked. "Um…Kagome-chan, what exactly did you see last night?"

Kagome blinked. "Only how you were so worried over him that you just had to bring him to Kaede's _right away_. Why do you ask? Is there something else that went on that you don't want me to know about?"

She turned away sharply. "No. Nothing."

Kagome sighed, leaning back and looking at the starry sky. "I'm so worried. I mean, I know Inuyasha has Kikyou and all, but…sometimes, I think that he does…"

Sango turned around. "He _does_ Kagome-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? He's stuck on you, Kagome-chan. I don't know what he said when he saw Kikyou, but somehow, I think you're more important to him now."

She curled her knees up to her chest. "You can say that…but…I just don't know. I mean, I can think all I want, but I still don't know how he feels."

"The only way to know that for certain is to ask him." Sango replied.

"Yeah, like I'd ever do that. But Sango-chan, you're lucky. You know Miroku likes you. I mean, he practically _tells_ you on a daily basis." Kagome giggled.

"Don't ever say I'm lucky for _that_ ever again."

* * *

A/N: Poor Kagome…you still don't know if Dog Boy likes you…Of course, that's how it always is…next chappie is another MS moment, and it goes back into Inu and Kagness. So…REJOICE IN THE FLUFF! 


	10. Why Did I Fall In Love With YOU?

A/N: Nothing really. Just want to say, Happy 4th of July! (For those who care.) Okay, on to FLUFF! (SM again, but I love em!) One more note, I decided heck with it and to add some of the Japanese suffixes in because it sounds so much better.

**Chapter 10: Why Did I Fall In Love With YOU?**

_I wonder why Kagome-chan was hiding that from me all this time? _Sango thought. _I mean, I knew she liked him, but I didn't know it was like that. Well, I knew she obviously got upset whenever Inuyasha went to see Kikyou, but now that I understand, she must feel ten times worse than I thought…_

"Sango, why the long face?" Miroku asked.

_Why does he have to surprise me like that?_ "Nothing, just thinking about Kagome-chan."

"Don't worry. Kagome-sama is just going back to 'change her clothes' she'll be back by the end of the day."

"I know, I wasn't thinking about that."

"What were you thinking about?"

_As if I'd tell you, Kagome-chan would kill me! _"Just some things Kagome and I talked about. It's really none of your business."

"Can't you talk to me a little bit more, Sango?"

She glared at him. "I try. It's just that you're more interested in rubbing my butt than talking." On cue, she slapped his advancing hand.

He rubbed it. "Well…you know it's a bad habit…"

"It's a bit more of a bad habit if you're thinking about trying that again."

He flinched. "You know me too well."

"Good thing, too. Otherwise you'd get away with it and I'd be forced to apply worse punishments."

"You're acting so cold. Is it something I said?"

"No...it's nothing. Just something I was thinking about." She sighed. "I guess I've been thinking too much."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Then maybe you should stop thinking…"

_What…what is he getting at?_ She turned around, meeting his violet eyes. "Miroku…"

He leaned forward, as if to kiss her, but she moved so he couldn't reach her. "How's your hand?" She touched it and he flinched. "It still hurts that much?"

"Sango, its fine."

"No, it's not! If it still hurts, then you need medicine!" She walked out of the hut, outside to where Kaede was sitting in her garden. "Kaede! Miroku needs some more medicine!"

"You mean Houshi-dono still hasn't recovered yet?" Kaede asked.

"No, he's still in pain."

Kaede thought a second. "I guess I'll need something stronger. If this doesn't work, then he might need better medical attention."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He might need to visit his master. He knows more about his kazaana after all."

Sango nodded. "I suppose. But…I hope its not that serious."

"Don't worry." Kaede assured her. "You got him here quick enough. This won't be fatal. I just want to make sure the poison won't continue to hurt him."

The youkai slayer looked down and walked back inside. _He's not going to die…but the poison still hurts him…But he doesn't act like he's in pain…and that must be a lot of pain…and he went through all of it on my account._

"Kaede says that she can get you more medicine, but you might have to visit your master."

"Mushin?" He pondered this. "He might know something that we could do."

Sango sat down at the other end of the room. "So are you going to go see him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What?" She asked. "Look, if it hurts, you need to get it checked out. Even if it hurts a little bit, you need to see him about it. Miroku, you just can't let a thing like that go unchecked."

"I know. But that will mean that we can't go searching for Mouryoumaru. And it will be because of me."

"Miroku!" The youkai slayer said. "That doesn't matter! We care more about you than finding Mouryoumaru!"

He sighed. "Well…I suppose…I could go alone…"

"No!" She faced him. "You are not going alone! What if Naraku shows up! He'll just have more saimyoushou waiting! You need someone to come along!"

"Who?" He asked.

Sango thought a second. "I'll go."

He stared. "Sango…"

"You need someone there in case anything happens. Everyone else can look for Mouryoumaru, at least, to find out where he is. I can go to make sure you're okay."

He grabbed her hand. "You…you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I-I told you the other day…I don't want anything to happen to you…" _Nothing can happen to you, Miroku. You have to stay alive. You have to be there, for me._

"Sango," he began. "About…the other day…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why…why did you run away?"

_He's talking about…that. I'm I'm not really sure myself. I mean…it felt so wonderful…and…then I just…_ "I…I'm not ready."

"For what?"

"For…for this!" she replied. "I can't…I just can't Miroku! I mean…we're about to take on Naraku…we don't even know if we'll live…"

"Sango…that's why we do these things now, rather than later." he said. "I mean…as you said…we don't know if we will live…"

"B-but…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "When I think about it…when I think about everything…It just seems to overwhelming…I can't think of anything for myself...when I think about Kohaku, my village, father, and everything else I'm fighting for, it seems like things I want for myself aren't important."

"Sango," Miroku said, turning her so she looked at him. "Your brother, your father and everyone else, they would want you to be happy. I mean…they don't want you to feel obligated to them all the time."

A tear came down her cheek. "That's not all of it...Before I knew any of you…I was happy. I remember all my time in my village. Everyone there I once loved. And then Naraku came and took them away. Everything I knew…everything I loved…was gone in an instant. Kohaku…he's been through so much…and I know it hurts him…but it also hurts me…And I can't keep thinking, that maybe one day, Naraku will take everyone else I love."

Miroku held her close. "Sango…I know. I know it hurts. My father died because of the curse Naraku put on him. And I know if we don't defeat him, one day his fate will befall me. Sometimes, it scares me, but I know I have to be strong. I have to enjoy life while it lasts. It keeps me from falling into despair. Though it scares me, the thought of losing you, or anyone else, scares me more. And that's why I know, I can't let anything happen to anyone."

She sniffed. _Miroku has it worse. If we don't defeat Naraku, he's going to die…_ "Miroku…" she cried. "I'm so afraid…I'm afraid that one day, you'll leave me."

"I won't." he replied. "I swear to you, I won't die and leave you alone. I'd give my life for you, Sango, but I don't plan on that. I'll promise you this, I'll do anything to defeat Naraku. And no matter what, I won't give up."

_He's…he's being so nice…_She looked up at him. "Miroku…why are you saying all this? You're being so nice…"

He smiled. "Because that's what love does to people."

She gasped, before Miroku's lips met hers. This time, she didn't struggle. She didn't break away. She let him kiss her, and she kissed him back.

_Miroku…out of all the women you liked…you chose me. Why? _He broke away slowly, and Sango looked at him. _But…did you mean it when you said that? _

They looked at each other for a minute before Miroku leaned in again. She too, came in, and slowly their lips met again. He held her close and deepened the kiss, and she didn't care. She just wanted him to hold her like this forever. _Miroku…somehow…I don't know how…but somehow, along the way…I fell in love with you._

Kaede lifted up the bamboo curtain, and stared at Miroku and Sango, oblivious to her entrance. She walked back outside, shaking her head. "Kids these days."

* * *

A/N: Awwwww… Fluffiness galore! But don't you wish this scene was reversed to be Inu/Kag? Have to wait a little bit for that, sorry! But it will come, it will come. 


	11. I Think of You

A/N: Updating early today, for no particular reason. I just felt like writing now. Oh yes, there is some Inu/Kagness here. On the SM storyline, there is only one more chappie of fluff for them, and then the rest is all IK. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 11: I Think of You**

Sango and Miroku had left for Mushin's that day. They had explained how Mushin might be able to help, and everyone else thought it was a good idea. Kagome had noticed however, that Sango seemed a lot happier around Miroku. But when she asked about it, she refused to tell.

_Well, whatever happened, Sango-chan's sure happy about it._ Kagome thought. _I wish we could have stayed longer in the village, but we need to find for Mouryoumaru…_

Shippou didn't come along, because he felt he needed to stay with Kaede. It was also better that less people went to find out where Mouryoumaru was hiding. After all, they weren't going to try and fight him; they were just trying to find where he was hiding. Inuyasha originally wanted to go alone, but Kagome wouldn't let him. Wherever he was going, she was going too.

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran through the forest. Ever since they started out, there had been silence. She decided to start some conversation. "So, Inuyasha…do you even have a hint of where Mouryoumaru is?"

"Nope." He replied. "But if we go around where we spotted him last time, I'm sure I'll pick up his scent."

"Yeah…but isn't there another way you can find him. That might take a while."

"Well, what other choice do we have? Even if Miroku, Sango, and the runt are not here, we still need to find Mouryoumaru. We need to find him before Naraku does."

_He's so into finding Naraku…just so he can avenge Kikyou…_ "Inuyasha…don't you want to stop for a bit?"

"No." He said. "I don't get tired easily. Besides, we _have _to find Mouryoumaru. If we don't…" He didn't need to finish that sentence.

Kagome sighed. "Besides, you need to get your revenge on Naraku."

He stopped running, making a slight jolt. "Kagome, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're bringing that up again!"

She looked away. "Well, it's what you have to do, isn't it?"

He put her down and glared at her. "This is about Kikyou, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No! Of course not! This is just about you wanted to get Naraku, that's all! I mean, you have every right to want revenge! I mean, she's all you think about, right?"

The angry hanyou walked up to her. "I'll have you know she is _not _all I think about, I _do _think about other things, you know. And I am tired of you thinking you know what's going on in my head!"

She crossed her arms and didn't look at him. "Right. You do think about other things. You think about shikon shards and ramen!"

"Kagome…you don't know that!" he yelled.

"But I'm right, aren't I, noodle boy!" She pointed at him.

He looked like he was going to explode, but he grabbed her wrist. He gripped it, but then he relaxed his hold, sliding his hand down to hold hers. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "You _don't _always know what I'm thinking." he said. "You don't know…"

Kagome gasped. "Inu…yasha?" Her heart pounded and she blushed heavily as he looked at her. _What are you…what are you doing?_

"There are sometimes when I think of others, you know." he continued. "I'm not always what you keep saying I am, you know. I have changed."

_I…I know that…but…Inuyasha?_

Suddenly, he looked away, sniffing. Kagome took a few deep breaths. "Inuyasha?"

"He's here." He growled.

_What? Mouryoumaru?_ Kagome thought, but then she saw a fast tornado shaped cloud coming towards them. _Oh, it's only._

Kouga came into the clearing, immediately glaring at Inuyasha. "Hey, Dog Turd! Who gave you permission to touch my woman?"

"Huh?" It was then Inuyasha remembered he still held her hand. He blushed furiously, and then let go of her hand like it was something hot.

Kouga walked forward. "Making moves on my woman, eh?"

"That was an _accident_!" Inuyasha yelled. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Stay away from Kagome!" Kouga ordered.

"Keh! As if I'd have any interest in _her_!"

_WHAT!_"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, making the hanyou cringe. She glared at him, and then looked at Kouga. "Kouga-kun! It's been a while."

Kouga grabbed her hand. "Too long, Kagome."

Inuyasha growled from behind them, placing his hand on Tessaiga.

_I love it when he gets jealous…but Kouga does have to stop doing this…_Kagome pried her hand from Kouga's. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Mouryoumaru and I happened to notice you were in the area. Unfortunately, this mutt is always hanging around as well."

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga. "Well, if you don't like it, why don't you take me on?"

"Anytime, Dog Crap!" Kouga made a fist.

"Well, then how about now?" Inuyasha readied himself.

_Oh great…_"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled, and in an instant later, the hanyou went crashing to the ground. "Inuyasha, is that anyway to behave in front of Kouga? He's our friend."

He pulled his head up from the sit crater. "Not mine!"

"Feelings mutual." The wolf youkai said.

Kagome shook her head. _Bakas…_"Anyway, Kouga-kun, we learned that Naraku needs to get his heart back, so he'll be searching for Mouryoumaru. It would be best if we found him first and killed him."

Kouga smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll find him, and I'll bring you back his head.

She flinched. "It's okay…you really don't have to do that…"

"Why not? I have to protect you, don't I?"

Inuyasha shot up. "Hey, that's my job, pal!"

"How can a hanyou like you protect her? She needs someone stronger to make sure she's safe!"

The inu hanyou growled. "I've protected her for a year now, and nothing has happened to her yet! So you stay out of this! I'll find Mouryoumaru and Naraku, and you can go back to your mate!"

"Huh? Ayame?" Kagome asked. "You're with Ayame?"

Kouga growled. "She's _not _my mate!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sure she isn't."

"Are you trying to start something?" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha made a fist. "Well, if you don't mind…"

"INUYASHA, SIT! Sorry Kouga, you know how he get. He's just jealous."

"I am not!" came a muffled reply.

"Anyway, we have a long way to go, Kouga-kun. It was…nice…to see you."

"Likewise. See ya later, Kagome!" And he ran back through the woods.

Inuyasha popped up from the ground. "You let him get away!"

Kagome gave him such a scary glare, that he cringed. "INUYASHA, YOU BAKA! BAKAAAA! SIT!" She was satisfied when she heard a loud crash. And she walked away.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled, but she didn't answer.

* * *

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. That night, when they stopped to make camp, all Kagome did was glare at him.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. "All right! What is it?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Baka!"

"Hey! How can I figure out how to make it up to you if you won't tell me?"

She gave him the evil eye, making him cringe. "Figure it out for yourself."

"Kagome, is this about that wimpy wolf? All I did was—"

"All you did was embarrass yourself and me back there! You do it all the time, so I'm not mad about that."

"Then what _are _you mad about?"

_Well, how can I say this? You get jealous all the time, yet you deny ever liking me. Well Inuyasha, I wish you'd just tell me instead of leaving me to ponder this! _"Nothing, okay? Forget about it."

"No, Kagome. You're mad at me. Why are you mad at me?"

"Don't worry about it. You need to think about finding Naraku."

He stared. "You're bringing _this_ up again?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're brining the whole, 'I know what you think about' thing up again!"

She looked back at him. "Well, can you blame me? For a long time, all you've been thinking about is killing Naraku to avenge Kikyou's death!"

He blinked. "What? Are you saying that I don't think about you?"

_How does he know? Usually he's so clueless…_ She stood up. "Forget it, okay?" She started walking away.

"Kagome, don't walk away!"

"Inuyasha, I just need some alone time, okay? It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha yelled out, "Kagome, I think about you! DO YOU THINK THERE'S A TIME WHEN I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU!"

She stopped, and gave a silent gasp. For a second she stood still, and then looked back at him, with tears in her eyes. She then ran into the forest. Inuyasha didn't come after her.

_He…he said that? But…it's not true, is it? How could it be true? I mean…Inuyasha…he loves Kikyou. How could he…even possibly…think about me…

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter was originally just the thinking of you part, but I couldn't help but put the baka boys in! More Inu/Kagness to come!


	12. Will You Bear My Child?

A/N: And so we're back to MS fluff again. This is the last MS fluff chappie, and the rest is Inu/Kag. It was either this, or a non fluff chapter. I feel fluffy today.

**Chapter 12: Will You Bear My Child?**

Miroku and Sango walked over the hill, and looked upon the temple. It was sunset by the time they eventually made it. They had traveled for two days, and both were glad to finally be there. "We're here." Miroku said.

Sango nodded, catching a sidelong glance at Miroku. He seemed happy to be back here, and he had a good reason. _After all, Mushin was the one that raised him._

"Come on!" Miroku said, leading her up to the temple. Sango followed, smiling. _Well, he should be able to get help here, and I suppose we can rest a bit._

They walked up the steps and into the temple. "Master!" Miroku called out.

Mushin walked into the room. "So you've come back Miroku? What is it this time?"

He held out his right hand. "I was poisoned by Saimyoushou. I am all right, but the pain still hasn't gone away."

Mushin looked at his palm. "How much pain are you in?"

"Not much." Miroku replied.

"Oh really?" He touched his palm and Miroku flinched.

"Hmm…I'll need to check this out…" He looked behind Miroku, and noticed that Sango was there. "Oh, you brought _her _with you!"

_Huh? _She looked at Miroku. He looked afraid of something. "Well, she wanted to come." He replied.

Mushin smiled. "Well, Miroku always tells me about you when he's here alone. So will you two be sharing a room?"

Sango stared. "Uh…uh…_what?_"

"Well, after all his stories, I figured that you two would be sharing a room by now."

_His stories, eh?_ She glared at the perverted monk who looked like he was about to die. "MIROKU!"

"Eh…heh…well, Sango…you know…"

Miroku was spared from being thrashed by Mushin saying, "All right. Let me take a look at you." He looked at Sango. "You might want to wait in here. This is dangerous."

She nodded, and gave one final glare at Miroku as he was led into another room. She put her hiraikotsu down, and sat on the floor. Kirara jumped into her lap. She began petting her, and thinking about Miroku.

_Mushin better be able to do something. After all, it wasn't easy to get here. After flying most of the way and then walking some more…And after Miroku groping me three times and nine attempted gropes, I'm glad to be here._

She sighed. _But…I wonder…After we…kissed…in Kaede's hut, he hasn't kissed me since. It makes no sense. After all, he did say he loved me, didn't he?_

Sango looked outside. _I don't know. Maybe I'm getting all worked up for nothing. Maybe this is just a game to him, that he tries to kiss a girl and then leaves them alone. But…he didn't stop his grope-a-thon…_

_Maybe I'm starting to understand what Kagome-chan has been going through. I mean, I finally realize I like Miroku…and then I get all doubtful of what he's feeling. Is it really possible that he does love me?

* * *

_

That night, Sango sat outside in the grass. Mushin had kept Miroku for a few hours now. She felt a little worried, but not enough for her to go barging in and demand what was going on. Kirara had transformed to her large size, and Sango was leaning against her, looking at the stars.

"What do you think, Kirara? I mean…do you think Miroku really does…?" She asked her pet.

Kirara purred encouragingly. Sango scratched Kirara's head.

"Yeah, but I don't know…I mean…it _is _Miroku, after all. What if I'm just another woman on a long list of them? I could just be kidding myself thinking all this. I mean, I know what he says, but it _is _hard to believe anything that delinquent says, you know."

The neko youkai growled affectionately, and Sango looked back up at the stars. "It's almost impossible to believe. It's much more likely that I'm just like any other woman he meets."

"You're wrong." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped, and turned around. Miroku was standing there, his right hand bandaged.

"Miroku…?" Her heart pounded again.

"You're wrong Sango. You do mean more to me than that." He came and sat down next to her.

She looked away sharply. "B-but…sometimes, it's hard to believe anything you say, you know. I mean…you _aren't _the most honest person in the world."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, I know. But I've changed. You've helped me change."

The youkai slayer nodded, looking back at him. "Well, you _have _changed. But…"

There was a small silence as they gazed at each other. Miroku swallowed. "Sango…there's something I…there's something I want to discuss with you."

_Discuss? What? _She didn't answer. She just looked at the grass.

"You see, Sango…Before I met you…I was a lecher. Originally, I sought out a woman to bear me a child so I could carry on the family, but then, it became fun to me. It was like a game to see how many pretty women I could find in a village that would be willing to bear me a child."

_Why is he telling me this? _Sango thought. _It's just making me mad…_

"Miroku…" She warned.

The monk sensed danger. "Don't worry, Sango, there's more. Of course, once I joined up with Inuyasha, I knew that my schemes would probably have to come to an end, since if I was ever near Kagome-sama, he would threaten me. At first, I was a little wary of joining with him, since my fun was at an end, but I will never, ever regret it."

"Why?" Sango asked, looking at him.

He smiled. "Because if I had never gone with Inuyasha, I would have never met you. Sango, when I first met you, I admit, my lecherous ways came back again. Before I got to really know you, you were just another woman, or just a friend, a companion in our group. I didn't really think about you as I do now."

_And…how do you think of me now? _She wondered.

"Sango, I didn't really realize I had feelings for you until we met Kuranosuke. I guess it was more an Inuyasha like reaction. I didn't know until someone else had eyes for you."

She gave a small gasp. _Miroku…does this mean…?_

"But I wasn't about to pull an Inuyasha and stop you. I just wanted what would make you happy. And I still do. All I want is for you to be happy, Sango."

_Miroku…what do you mean? What are you trying to say?_ She felt her heart speed up again, and she considered the possibility of it what she had hoped for would come true.

His violet eyes twinkled at her like stars, making it impossible for her to turn away. "Sango, all I have to offer you is the promise of you being happy. It's not much… and you could have a lot more if someone else were to…"

She shook her head. "No one else…no one else makes me as happy as I am when I am around you, Miroku."

He swallowed again, and for some reason, he seemed very nervous. "Then, Sango…" He took her hand. "When we defeat Naraku, our adventures will end. It will be time for all of us to settle down. And I know, right now I don't have a hut or anything but…I will work as hard as I can…" He was mumbling.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, her voice trembling. "What are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath. "When we defeat Naraku…will you live with me? And…bear my child?"

She gasped. A tear came down her cheek. _Did he…did he say what I thought he said? Did he really ask me…?_

He wasn't sure of her reaction. "I love you, Sango. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_He loves me? He loves me! _She blinked away the happy tears. "Yes.." She said.

Miroku looked surprised. "Y-yes? You will? You'll live with me?"

She nodded, smiling through the tears. "Yes! I will! I will! I want to! I'll live with you and bear as many children as you want!"

He was also smiling, in an extraordinarily happy way that Sango had never seen before. He immediately grabbed her and kissed her, and she returned it. Never before had she been so happy.

_I was wrong. I was wrong all along. Though everything I once knew was gone…there is one that can still make me happy. And that's Miroku.

* * *

_

A/N: Awww for the fluff! Yeah, this is the end of MS fluff. But oh! What an ending! I'm sad now, because no fluffies next chap…very sad...


	13. Fearing Loss

A/N: Okay, I lied. Originally, there was no fluff, but I suffered fluff withdrawal. Plus it was too short and stupid. So I totally rewrote this chapter to make it more interesting. (The reason I'm posting so late.)

And to the person who asked if I was doing a lemon: No, I will not be doing a lemon. The main reason is because I don't read lemons, so I don't write them. However, there will be not so subtle "hints" as to what is going on or the ever popular "cut off right before the action" so you get the idea, but sorry, no lemon.

**Chapter 13: Fearing Loss**

Kagome sat on the grass in the middle of the meadow. It was the first open space they had seen after so many trees. It was filled with flowers of every color, and she sat among them, standing out from the sea of flowers. She was sitting on the edge of a hill, giving a view to the entire meadow spreading out behind. She smiled as she picked one of the flowers. _I'm so glad we're out of the forest. After trees for days, a meadow is a nice change._

She looked over at the hanyou, who stood with a face of disgust. "What's with that face, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Keh!" he replied.

"Really, can't you cheer up? It's so pretty!"

He folded his arms. "We're not supposed to be looking at 'pretty' things, get it? We're looking for Mouryoumaru."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why did you stop here when I asked you to?"

"Cuz if I didn't, you'd complain. And I would rather not have a complaining woman on my back all day."

She rolled her eyes. _Whatever, Inuyasha._ "Come on, sit down, will you?"

"Keh!"

"C'mon, your legs must be tired from running all that way!"

He looked away stubbornly. "I don't get tired like you pathetic humans. I don't know why I even stopped here! It's just because you women get all googly eyed at things that are pretty…"

"Sit." she replied, watching the arrogant hanyou fall face first into the ground.

He managed to lift his head up from the ground. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You're acting like a baka! Can't we just sit and talk, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He growled in annoyance, but managed to sit up. He still had that scowl across his face. "Well?" he asked.

"Well _what_?"

"You were the one who said you wanted to talk, now start talking!"

_Hmm…I have an idea…_"Okay…how about I ask you a few questions?"

"Whatever."

She waved a blue flower in his face. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"Because I'm stuck in a field, with a pathetic woman who thinks looking at flowers is fun. Get that out of my face."

She pulled the flower back and held it. "So, if we weren't in a meadow, would you be happier?"

"_I'd_ be happier in this field if we managed to find Mouryoumaru in it."

_He's got a one track mind…once he sets his mind to something, he won't let go…but…_She looked down at the flower. _He said that he always thought of me. Is that true? He…he told Kikyou that once does that mean…?_

She closed her eyes. _No. I'm positive he said that just to try to keep me from walking away. There's no way he could ever think of me that way…_

Kagome opened her eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha,"

"What now?"

"I've got another question."

"And?"

_I wonder how he'll answer this…_ "Once we defeat Naraku, what do you plan on doing?"

He seemed to be really thinking about it for a moment. "I don't know. It seems like all I've been thinking about is finding and killing him. I don't know what I'm going to do after."

"Well…is there anything you'd _like _to do after?" she asked.

He sighed. "I guess I'd probably go back to being on my own again. After all, I've lived most of my life like that."

"What?" she asked. "You think you want to back alone?"

He shrugged. "What else can I do? You don't understand, Kagome, it's a hanyou thing. No one wants you around for very long. Youkai want to kill you, and humans are afraid of you. No one accepts a hanyou."

"I do." she said immediately. "I want you around."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Kagome…"

She continued. "It doesn't matter to me that you're a hanyou, Inuyasha. You're just you. I wouldn't have you any other way. That's why I…" she paused. "That's why I don't like it when you talk about becoming a youkai. Because…because I'm afraid that you'll one day leave me…"

He didn't answer. He seemed to be thinking over what she said.

She looked up at the sky. "I know you keep wanting to be a youkai…I know its what you really want…but I guess I'm a little selfish. I don't want to become one. I just want you to stay the way you are. But…" she sighed. "I guess it is hard being a hanyou. I mean, I wouldn't know. But I think I get the general idea." She remembered her friends in her time. "I mean, I've been called some things for being with you, but still, I don't care. No one should care about the things others say."

Kagome turned and looked back at Inuyasha, and suddenly she noticed he was much closer. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Kagome," he said. "You're worried about me becoming a youkai?"

She nodded, pleading her heart to stop beating. "Yeah. I mean…I don't like you like that. You're not the person you are now."

"I know." he replied. "That's why I decided not to become a youkai."

She stared. "Y-you're not?"

"I decided long ago that it might be too dangerous. But now I finally know its not what I want. I can't control myself when I'm like that. And when I wished for that, that was before…before I met you."

Kagome felt herself blush as she looked up into those amber eyes of his. It was hard not to get lost in them, but what he had just said made it impossible not to break away. "Inuyasha…" _If he doesn't like me…why is he saying this? Why can't I stop myself?_

He looked away suddenly, breaking the spell his eyes seemed to have on her. He looked at some skylarks in the air. "So…what are you planning on doing once we defeat Naraku?"

"Umm…" She was still trying to get the pace of her heart back to normal.

He suddenly looked at her with concern. "Are you…are you going back to your world?"

She blinked, satisfied that her heart flutterings started settling down. "Yes. But…not permanently. I think I'll continue what I'm doing now, going between the worlds. But...I don't know. I _want _to do that, but I guess I'm not going to be needed here…"

"You'll be needed." Inuyasha replied. "Some people need you."

"Who?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but looked down for some reason. "Some people."

She was silent for a second. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned. "You ever rolled down a grassy hill?"

He stared. "What the hell are you getting at?" He then noticed the hill behind him. "Oh no! What are you trying to do?"

"Come on! It's fun!" She said, lunging forward. She had meant to push him down the hill just to see how he would react to rolling down it. After all, she needed something to break the seriousness of the conversation. She pushed against his chest.

As Inuyasha lost his balance, he grabbed her shirt to hold on.

Since he was heavier, he fell down the hill, along with Kagome.

He grabbed on to her as they rolled down the hill, just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. He was heavier than her, and they were both stuck in a tangle of limbs as they fell. When they hit the ground, Kagome landed face up, with Inuyasha on top.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

"I thought it would be funny!" She replied. "I didn't know I'd fall too!"

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" He yelled. "SINCE WHEN IS PUSING SOMEONE DOWN A HILL FU…funn…" A giant blush grew on his face as he realized what position they were both in. Kagome's face also turned bright red.

"G-g-GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, trying to push him off. She didn't need to; he immediately jumped off of her.

"That was an _accident_!" he yelled.

"Yeah, right!"

"Do you think I _want _to do that to you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" she said without thinking. When she realized what she had said, she looked away. "I mean…nevermind. Forget it. It was an accident right?"

Inuyasha wondered why she would suddenly change her mind about it, but he didn't ask.

"Look, just don't _ever _let Miroku find out."

"You didn't need to tell me that one." Inuyasha replied, getting a laugh from Kagome. She smiled at him, and they both walked back up the hill.

* * *

_Naraku laughed from the shadows in a completely black world as Inuyasha stood in front of him, Tessaiga drawn. "You overestimate your skill, hanyou."_

"_Keh! In case you forgot, you're a hanyou too!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Not anymore." He stepped out from the shadows, holding the complete shikon no tama. It blazed with a tainted light. He closed his eyes and held the shikon no tama._

"_No!" Inuyasha cried, running toward him, but he was stopped by a barrier. He could do nothing as Naraku became one with the shikon no tama and became a yokai._

_He laughed evilly as his body became more stronger, his eyes blazing an evil red. The light from the tainted shikon no tama was all over him, but suddenly, the light was no more. Naraku grinned. "I am complete, hanyou. No longer will you be able to oppose me."_

"_We'll se about that! KONGOUSHOUHA!" He yelled, sending dozens of diamond spears at Naraku. But they did nothing. They bounced off his body. _

_Naraku smiled. "I am immortal, hanyou, which you, unfortunately, are not." He sent a tentacle at him._

_Inuyasha tried to stop it with Tessaiga, but it was too strong. Tessaiga broke. _

_Kagome, who was standing far off to the side yelled, "NO!" As it pierced through him. She ran towards him. "INUYASHA!" She cried._

_He lay on the ground, a giant hole in his chest. "Kagome…sorry…" And he closed his eyes._

"_Inuyasha…? INUYASHA!"

* * *

_

"INUYASHA!" She cried.

He jumped about three feet, looking at her. "Kagome? Kagome!"

She blinked and looked around, and noticed that it was all a dream. They had camped out in the meadow, and it seemed that Inuyasha hadn't fallen asleep yet. She took a few deep breaths. _It was a dream…but it was a dream of my worst fear…Inuyasha…you can't…_

He came next to her. "Kagome? What is it? Was it a bad dream?"

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

He sighed, and pulled her close to him. "Kagome, don't worry. I'm here. And I'll always be here, to protect you."

Kagome sniffed, burying her face into his haori. _Inuyasha…but I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you might not always be here…

* * *

_

Naraku floated in the air, inside his barrier. He followed Byakuya on his giant paper crane. "Are you sure its here?"

Byakuya looked through the fog. "Yes. There it is."

They floated down through the fog to the mouth of a cave. Naraku removed his barrier as he landed on the ground. Byakuya remained in the air.

Naraku walked into the wet cave. He saw a dark shape in a corner. He smiled. "It's been a long time, Mouryoumaru."

* * *

A/N: I'm so evil! Anyway, I hope the meadow scene didn't seem too forced. I've just had a visual of Inuyasha and Kagome rolling around in a meadow for a long time. 


	14. A Little Romance on a New Moon?

A/N: Yes, much IK fluffiness from here on…Plus, I just adore Human Inu!

**Chapter 14: A Little Romance on a New Moon?**

Kagome looked up at the setting sun. They had been traveling all day, ever since Inuyasha picked up Mouryoumaru's scent. Now they were running through the green fields, Inuyasha intent on finding Mouryoumaru.

_I have to find him. _he thought. _I just have to. If Naraku gets there first…_He shuddered, not wanting to think about it. _It doesn't matter. I _have _to find Mouryoumaru first. I won't let Kagome down._

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?" he asked.

"There's a village over there." She pointed, and he stopped at looked at it. Just a little ways away was definitely a few houses.

_A village? _"That's good. We can ask them if they've seen Mouryoumaru around here lately." he took off in the direction of the village, the sun sinking faster.

"That's not what I meant…" She said, as they came closer to the wooden huts. They stopped in the middle of it, and noticed that it was silent. They were at the bottom of what seemed to be a cliff, and from beyond that, Inuyasha could smell a faintness of Mouryourmaru's scent.

Inuyasha looked from side to side at all the huts, not one sound came from them. "I guess it's abandoned." He said.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, Inuyasha, since tonight—"

He jumped on top of the nearest house, just as the sky turned dark. "We just need to get over that cliff…"

"Inuyasha! Get off the roof!" Kagome yelled, trying to get off of him.

"Why?" But as he said it, he knew why. He felt his nails shrink and his ears fall down to his face. His hair turned black, and his fangs shrank. His hanyou strength left him, and Kagome seemed a lot heavier. "Kagome…" he said. "G-get off…"

When she jumped off him, he felt relieved. He looked up at the sky. It was a new moon. _Damnit! Why does this always happen at the worst times?_ "Why didn't you warn me?" he yelled.

"I tried to, baka!" Kagome answered. "But you were too wrapped up in your thoughts to let me tell you. And now, look, we're stuck on a roof!"

"Well, we could just jump down!" Inuyasha replied.

"Are you crazy? I'm not jumping off this thing!"

He looked over the edge. He took time to notice that when he was human, it seemed a lot farther. "Well…fine." He replied. "We're stuck here all night."

Kagome sighed and sat on the roof. "Baka. We could have slept _inside _the hut, instead of on top of it."

He also sat down. "Look , how is this any different from last night? We slept outside, didn't we? This is just like sleeping outside."

She slammed her hand down and got in his face. "_I _don't care about sleeping inside! I'm worried about you! You just can't be out in the open like this tonight."

He folded his arms. "Keh. Ain't nothing we can do about it now." Although, inside he was a bit worried. _I'm always more vulnerable on human nights. But now…I can't protect Kagome…_ He sighed. _And on human nights…I'm also more vulnerable to…_ He stole a glance at Kagome.

When he was a hanyou, he viewed Kagome as something precious that had to be protected at all costs. But when he was human…he mostly felt the same way, but something about being totally human changed his heart a little. He felt like he understood her better. Whenever she smiled on this night, his heart warmed up more than usual. Something about her made his heart beat faster whenever she was around. His hanyou side wanted to protect her, but his human side…_I…I don't know what I want yet…_

Kagome stretched out and looked up at the sky. "Still…there's something to be said for sleeping outside. You can see so many stars."

He nodded, and continued to watch her. Just looking at her made him happy. It was impossible to turn away.

"You know, Inuyasha, looking at the stars makes me feel so insignificant. I mean, when you think about it, there's whole other worlds out there, a million more galaxies, trillions of stars. And on those other worlds, there may be other people, also looking at the stars. And it just amazes me that even the most famous person here is nothing compared to what is really out there."

He continued to stare, even though he didn't know what she was talking about. He only retained a little bit of what she had said. _Sometimes, I do feel insignificant. I feel insignificant next to her…_

She turned and looked back at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Um…" he quickly turned away. "I just don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She smiled and looked down. "Of course you wouldn't. It's just some stuff we learned in my world."

Inuyasha looked up at the stars. "When I was little, my mother also used to look at the stars. She said up there was the people we loved, and that they would always watch out for us up there."

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. "You really miss your mom, don't you?"

_Wha? _"Um…not really. She died a long time ago."

"Come on, be serious!"

He sighed. "Maybe I do, but after she died, I didn't have time to miss her. I was just a little kid then. And after she died, the village threw me out. They only let me stay because of my mother."

_Because no one wants a hanyou around. _he reminded himself. _Hanyous are nothing. Not good enough to be demons, but enough to scare humans. Hanyous don't get trust, or mates, or kids. Nothing. We have to live alone. But…Kagome…she said she wanted me around. Does she really mean it? Because…I want to stay with her…_

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I didn't—"

He glanced back up at the stars. "Nothing to worry about. It was a long time ago, and I'm over it."

She paused for a second. "Inuyasha…did you mean it when you said you didn't want to be a youkai?"

"Yeah."

"But…why?" she asked. "I thought you really wanted to be one. I mean, that's the first reason you wanted the shikon no tama, right?"

"I know, but…" _Kagome…If I was a youkai…I might…I might…_ "That was before I found something more important to me."

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha…?"

He put one hand down on the roof and leaned on it. "Besides, being a youkai isn't really what I—Ow!"

"What?" she asked, coming closer to him "What happened."

"Damnit…" He looked at his hand. It seemed he had stuck it on a bent nail, and now there was a gash in his hand, that was bleeding heavily.

"Hang on, I'll get some bandages." She dove in her back pack.

"Don't worry about it, by morning, it will go away."

She pulled some gauze and anti-septic out of her backpack. "But until then, we're going to bandage it up!"

He grumbled, "Are you going to put that stingy stuff on?"

She held it up. "I have to, you sissy. Otherwise it could get an infection."

He growled but said nothing as she applied the anti-septic. He twitched a little as it stung, but he knew if he said anything else, she'd never let him live it down."

As she bandaged it, she asked. "Inuyasha, what was it you were saying before you cut your hand?"

_Hmm? Oh yeah…_ "I said being a youkai isn't really what I want anymore."

"Really?" she asked. "Then what is?"

He met her chocolate eyes. _I want…All I want is to stop Naraku…and…_Being this close to her took over his mind again. He didn't know what he was doing, or why, he just did it. _I want…_ "Kagome…" he murmured.

She blushed. "Inuyasha…what…?" She was still holding his bandaged hand.

He turned his hand in her palm, and laced his fingers with hers, earning a small gasp from Kagome.

"Inuyasha…?" She asked, meeting his eyes and not turning away.

His thoughts had all shut down; he just knew he wanted to be closer to her, closer than he had ever gotten before. Before he knew it, he was drawing closer to her, close enough to feel her breath. His heart beat tremendously with every inch he gained.

_Kagome…I…think I…all I want is…_

Suddenly a crow screeched, waking up Inuyasha's senses. He blushed furiously and turned away sharply, creating as much distance as possible. "Um…I think you should sleep…" he replied, hoping she didn't think too much of what had just happened.

"Y-yeah…but what about you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I have to stay awake."

"Right. Um…goodnight…" And she rolled out her sleeping bag and crawled in.

He tried not to look at her, but a few times, he couldn't help it. _What happened back there? _he asked himself. _It's like…I tried to kiss her. No, I _wanted _to kiss her. When did this happen?_

He remembered the first time he kissed her. _But that doesn't count. After all, she only did it because she had to. It's not like she wanted to kiss me…I mean, no one loves a hanyou. Why should I even think thoughts like that? I know she won't love me._

He blinked. _Wait…did I just think that? No…there's no way that…I couldn't possibly…_ He looked up at the dark sky. _Damn new moon…

* * *

_

A/N: Ah, yes, the Inu/Kag fluff. No kiss yet…but just a bit longer…oh yes…just a bit longer. I'll say this, the kiss'll happen when the mood is just right…(Feel free to throw blunt objects at me for this…)


	15. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Well, I thoroughly enjoyed reading the reviews for the last chapter! And 7 people threw blunt objects at me! Well, I have never felt so loved…and hated. Don't worry guys, I planned this out before I wrote it, so the kiss is staying where it is. But they are GOING to kiss. Just keep reading. It's not too far off.

And to** I am the greatest**: A lemon is…well… "content" to put it simply.

**Chapter 15: Sibling Rivalry**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the sun. While she rubbed her eyes, she noticed she was still on the roof. She sighed. _I bet Inuyasha's mad at me for sleeping late…I wonder why he didn't wake me up though…_

She turned to looked at him, and stared. He was back to his normal self, white hair, ears and all, but that was not what she was staring at. Inuyasha…cautious Inuyasha, had fallen asleep.

She could barely suppress a grin as she looked over at him. He was sleeping soundly, something he never did on human nights. He had fallen asleep hugging Tessaiga like a security blanket, which is what made Kagome smile. _He sleeps so much like a baby…It's so cute…maybe I shouldn't wake him. He must have been up really late though…he never sleeps this late…_

She gathered her things and put them back in her bag so at least when he did wake up, he wouldn't have to wait long until they got going. Once that was done, she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest as she looked at the view their position offered. It was a long view of all the fields, and a few forests in the background. She could see birds flying and chirping, and small animals running though the grass. She smiled. _There's never time to relax and enjoy such beauty as this…_

She glanced back over at Inuyasha. He was still asleep. _He's been acting so weird lately. The whole thing with him thinking of me…I don't know where that came from. And last night…he almost _kissed_ me. It wasn't like before. It was almost like he…_wanted _to kiss me…But, that's not possible. Inuyasha couldn't possibly…love me._

She sighed and looked up at the sky. _I can't compete with Kikyou. She was his first love. She died for him. I didn't do that. He just protects me because he has to, or because we are friends. I could never mean that much to him...still…_

She remembered when she first heard Inuyasha tell Kikyou he thought of her. _"I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant!"_ _He said that to her. And he was right…then. But now… "Do you think there's a time when I stop thinking about you?" That…it sounds exactly like what he said to Kikyou…And…_ She looked over at the hand wrapped around Tessaiga, the hand she had bandaged the night before. _He tried to kiss me. He held my hand. He gets jealous over me, he is really nice to me, he protects me…No…could it be that…he too…?_

And for the first time, she dared to imagine if Inuyasha loved her. She dared to think of what might happen in their lives if he did. _Inuyasha…if you…if you also love me…then why haven't you said anything? I'll stay here with you, you don't know how much I want to…we could have a life together…in a nice little hut…all to ourselves…_

She shook her head. _Knock it off, Kagome. You're being stupid. Inuyasha does NOT like you. I don't know what that was last night, but I am certain it wasn't what I think it was. He'll probably never bring it up again anyway, just like the whole "thinking of me" thing, so I'll just have to pretend like it didn't matter. There is no way he could EVER love me. Why can't I realize that?_

At that moment, Inuyasha stirred. Kagome looked over at him as he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked, and then immediately sat up. "Huh? I…I fell asleep!"

"Good morning, baka." Kagome replied dryly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He demanded.

Kagome shrugged. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you." She stood up and picked up her backpack.

"C'mon." Inuyasha got up and pulled her onto his back. "We still gotta little ways to go, I can smell Mouryoumaru now."

As they took off, Kagome sighed. _I was right. Why would he even be thinking about me when he has to find Mouryoumaru?

* * *

_

A little around midday, they were running back through some forests. Inuyasha wasn't thinking about Mouryoumaru, but about Kagome and his own feelings. _I knew it. Kagome is acting like she usually does. At least she didn't upfront say it that what happened last night repulsed her. I'm still not sure of what I think of Kagome, but…I know there is no way someone like her could _ever _feel that way about me._

Inside, he cursed at himself. His feelings for Kagome were always a mystery to him. On the outside, it appeared that they were only friends, but inside…he didn't know. He knew there was a true bond there, something stronger than friendship, but he didn't know how deep that bond was. He blamed the new moon for what had happened last night. After all, he was more free with his feelings when he was a human, but he wasn't sure if those feelings carried over to his hanyou side. He had just gotten over Kikyou, he didn't know if he could start feeling for someone again in the same way right after that.

_Besides, I'm not worthy of her, even if I…No! I don't think of Kagome like that. It's this new moon thing that's getting me mixed up. All I know is, it doesn't matter anyway, because she deserves someone better. _

She sniffed the air, smelling for Mouryoumaru, but then he noticed another scent, one he didn't notice before. _No…it couldn't possibly…how could I not notice that bastard's scent before!_

He stopped, letting Kagome down. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Sesshoumaru." He growled. _What is he doing? He's coming towards me. If he tries anything…_He gripped Tessaiga.

On cue, his older brother came through the trees. As always he had an expressionless look plastered on his face. "Your sense of smell wanes, if you could not smell me before. Or could it be that you are recovering from a new moon?"

_Bastard, you just had to bring that up…_ "Yeah, well if you're here to fight, you could have attacked me last night. But the morning after means I get all my strength back."

"You're too eager to fight, Inuyasha." He scoffed.

"Look who's talking, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled back.

Out from the bushes came two other people, Jaken and Rin. Jaken ran towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you—" He noticed Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru-sama! It's Inuyasha! Get on with it! That hanyou doesn't deserve—"

"Jaken, shut up." The inu youkai cut him off. Jaken instantly quieted himself, but still gave Inuyaha looks of spite.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, before looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan!" She said, waving.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome replied.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I go talk to Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"Do as you like." He replied, turning his attention back to Inuyasha as Rin went over to Kagome. "Actually, Inuyasha, I am not here to fight."

"Well then, what _are _you here for?" He asked. _This is getting suspicious._

"Mouryoumaru." Sesshoumaru replied. "Do you know where he is?"

"If I did, don't you think I'd have killed him already?" Inuyasha replied.

"I didn't think so." He replied. "The fact is, Inuyasha, I've been searching for him, too. And I have found that his scent just disappears."

_Huh? _"What do you mean his scent just disappears? Is it like he flew away or something?"

"No. It's like his scent has just disappeared. Like it has been destroyed. I searched thoroughly around the area where it disappeared, and there is nothing to suggest he was killed. He is just gone."

_This is getting weird. If Naraku had killed Mouryoumaru…we would have known…_ "Was there any other scents there?"

"No." Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome. "If we manage to find Mouryoumaru, you do realize that this battle will probably be the hardest."

"Well, yeah, but I'm ready for anything!" The hanyou replied.

"Then why do you drag your mate along with you?"

_M…my…my _WHAT! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw, Kagome was having a similar reaction. "She's…she's NOT my mate!" He yelled. _But you want her to be. _A small part of his brain said. _NO, I DON'T! _He yelled back at himself.

"My mistake." Sesshoumaru replied. "But I warn you, Inuyasha, you shouldn't go too far into this. I shall take care of Naraku."

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha asked. "Why do you care about Naraku? He hasn't done anything horrible to you."

Sesshoumaru turned around. "That is none of your business, little brother. Rin, Jaken. We're leaving." Jaken followed, still silent, while Rin skipped up to him.

"Are you doing this to avenge Kagura's death?" The hanyou asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped. After a short pause, he said, "You cannot believe that I would have such thoughts in me. I will take care of Naraku. While you, little brother, should be worried about other matters."

And he left, with Jaken and Rin following in his wake.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha. "What did he mean by that?"

_I think I know what he meant, but he's wrong! _"Who cares about anything that bastard said." He thought. "He just wants to do this on his own so he can one up me. Well, I can't let THAT happen."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, with the oddest look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked. _She's going to say something about last night…I just know it…She's going to tell me that she doesn't feel about me that way…_

She decided better of it. "Never mind."

_Wait…why do I feel relieved? Please, anything but that…not now…I've got too much to do right now…_

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. C'mon." He bent down so she could climb on his back and he started running through the woods.

_I don't get it…nothing really happened out of the ordinary before, but it's this human night that's throwing me off. I gotta stop thinking like this. Kagome wouldn't…She wouldn't anyway, so what's the point of thinking about her like this? All that'll happen is I'll get hurt like last time. And she would be so freaked out that she'd never speak to me again. And I don't want that…_

He sighed. _I just gotta clear my head…Then I can get rid of this once and for all. Then everything will go back to normal. Everything will be normal._

But in his heart, he knew it wouldn't go back to normal. He knew things would never be normal between them, ever again.

* * *

A/N: Inuyasha's such a baka, isn't he? He just keeps denying it even though its staring him in the face. Sighhh…Okay, you'll find out what Rin and Kagome talked about, and what she was going to ask him next chapter. (Oh yeah…we're heading out of the middle and into the final stretch, so things are going to get less fluffy and more angsty…I'm starting to depress myself…) 


	16. Realizations

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I need to be corrected. 6 people threw blunt objects, one threw a butcher knife. Okay, and on we go:

**Chapter 16: Realizations**

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from the sky.

Inuyasha stopped his running and they both turned and looked. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all riding on Kirara. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back as Kirara descended, slowly landing on the ground.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said. "Is Miroku-sama okay now?"

Miroku nodded. "Mushin was able to get all the poison out."

Shippou ran over to Kagome. "And they decided to come and get me!"

"Well, I'm glad." Kagome said. "Now we're all together again." She glanced at the slowly darkening sky. "And just in time too."

"I saw a hot spring just a little ways that way." Sango said, pointing.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I missed that…"

Sango glared at Miroku. "_You_ make dinner."

He grinned. "Don't worry my dear Sango, I have no need to spy on you now. After all, I'll be viewing to my heart's content _very _soon."

While Sango slapped him, Kagome's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Inuyasha stammered, "Wha-wh-wh-WHAT!"

Sango blushed many different shades of pink while Miroku just smiled. "Ah…I forgot you don't know yet. You see, Sango and I…" He took her hand. "Are engaged."

The hanyou's mouth fell wide open. "WHEN did this happen?"

Miroku had a lecherous grin plastered on his face. "Many things can happen when you spend time alone."

"Wow! Congratulations, Sango-chan!" Kagome said, running up and hugging her friend.

Sango gave a small smile. "Thanks, Kagome-chan."

Miroku looked over at the kitsune youkai, who didn't look at all surprised. "Shippou, you look like you expected this."

He grinned evilly. "I did. After all, Kaede told me the story of how she walked in on you two when you were kissing."

This earned two other shocked faces from Kagome and Inuyasha. "You were…You were doing this BEFORE you left?" Inuyasha asked, looking like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

Kagome saw how red Sango was, and she decided the conversation was over. "Come on, Sango! We don't want to waste all our hot spring time here!" And a grateful Sango followed her to the hot spring.

Once they were gone, Miroku grinned. "You know, Inuyasha, we could just follow them right now…"

"Try it, monk, and you'll eat that staff."

* * *

Kagome soaked in the warm water. _Man…I missed this…At least we're all back together. _

She sighed. _So many things have happened since we split up though. Sango and Miroku got engaged…and now I'm starting to think that Inuyasha might like me…_

Kagome remembered what she and Rin had talked about the other day. _"Kagome-chan!" The adorable seven year old had said._

"_Rin-chan!" She replied. "How is everything?"_

"_Good! Sesshoumaru-sama is taking care of me!" She said._

"_Well, it's a good thing to know that he is taking good care of you, Rin-chan." Kagome answered._

_Rin smiled. "And it's a good think that Inuyasha is taking care of you." _

"_Well…he's always done that. I don't think it will be any different."_

"_Are you his mate?" Rin asked._

_Kagome was taken aback by this question. "Um…Rin…do you…do you know what that means?"_

_Rin shrugged. "No, but Sesshoumaru-sama seems to think so."_

_At that moment, Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say, "Then why do you drag your mate with you?"_

_Kagome stared at them, not only in surprise of what he said, but also because she was wondering what Inuyasha would say. _

"_She's…she's NOT my mate!" Inuyasha yelled, making Kagome feel a little bit disappointed._

"_You like him, don't you Kagome-chan?" Rin asked._

_Kagome stared. "What? No. Of course not."_

_The girl grinned. "I can tell. I knew that Kagura liked Sesshoumaru-sama. And I think Sesshoumaru-sama liked her. He's been sad ever since she died."_

"_Yeah," Kagome replied. "We thought that."_

"_But if you like him, you need to find out if he likes you!" _

_Then Sesshoumaru called for Rin. "Bye, Kagome-chan!" Rin said, and left._

After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome had intended to ask Inuyasha about the new moon night. _I just got good advice from a seven year old…_She thought, walking up to him. She wished she could ask him, but she couldn't do it. The knowledge that it might not be true stopped her.

Kagome smiled, looking at Sango. "I'm really happy for you, Sango-chan."

Her friend smiled. "Thanks. I guess I should have told you before there was something going on between us."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

Sango blushed. "Kagome…"

"Come on! How long?"

"Well…Ever since the night we found Naraku."

Kagome stared. "That long? So you did lie to me when I said asked if there was something going on the night after!"

"Well…I didn't exactly _know _that we were going to end up getting married by then, Kagome-chan." She replied.

"Yeah but," Suddenly Kagome laughed. "You and Miroku-sama."

"What's so funny?" Sango asked dryly.

"It's just…thinking about you two when you first met, and thinking about you two now…"

"Not much has changed. He still felt the need to grope me three times on the return trip. And I still felt the need to remind him that I don't like it when he does that." Sango smiled. "So, now you know all about Miroku and my private life, so what about you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome gulped. "M-me and Inuyasha?" She remembered the night he tried to kiss her.

"Well, did anything happen with you are him. After all, you were out here alone?"

_Besides him trying to kiss me and him declaring that he thinks about me all the time…_ "No. Not unless you count him getting jealous when Kouga showed up." _There are some things I have to keep to myself…_

She sighed. _What's the point in telling her if I know it will amount to nothing?

* * *

_

Inuyasha, Miroku, sat around a campfire. Shippou had already fallen asleep, since it was late. "Inuyasha, I don't know what's the big deal. After all, Sango _is _engaged to me—"

"I said no monk, get it through your head before I make sure you remember!"

Miroku grinned. "So, what about you and Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! What do you mean? Are you talking about something like _that?_"

The lecherous grin did not leave the monk's face. "Of course I'm talking about that."

_Why does he always know? WHY! It's not as if I'm going to tell him…about THIS. _

He turned around. "Keh! You're out of your mind!"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said. "Stop lying. I can tell these things."

_Do not pound monk into the ground even though he deserves it…do not pound monk into the ground even though he deserves it…_ "Look monk, even if there _was _something there, it doesn't matter. Kagome deserves someone better."

"Don't you think that's for Kagome-sama to decide?" The monk asked.

_I can't believe I'm talking to MIROKU of all people about this...But if I didn't talk, he'd assume something _else _happened. _"Well…don't you get it? She deserves someone from her own time, someone who isn't a hanyou."

"So, are you saying that she doesn't know what's good for her?"

"She…she doesn't…You don't get it. I'm not even worthy to be around her. Look at how many times I've hurt her. Look at how many people I killed when I wasn't myself." He looked at his hands. "These hands have spilled so much blood…enough to disgust anyone. I'm a hanyou. And hanyou's aren't supposed to be with anyone."

He realized he had said all that. He turned around and grabbed Miroku by the collar. "Repeat that and you're _dead!_"

Miroku held his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, I believe you. And I want to see my wedding day."

Inuyasha put him down and stared into the fire. _It's true. Kagome deserves someone from her time…and she deserves someone human. She's probably only staying with me because she's being nice. She could go back to her own time in a heartbeat and never want to see me again. And that's what I'm afraid of._

He blinked. _But does that mean…that I love her? I knew that I really liked her…but love her?_

"Inuyasha," Miroku asked. "If Kagome-sama did turn out to…well, you know…what would you do?"

_If she did actually…no that's not possible…only in a dream. _"If she did, I would first use some of your ofuda's to see if it was a youkai in disguise."

"And if it wasn't a youkai?" He asked, his violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well, I'd hit myself a couple times, to see if I was asleep…and then I would think she was out of her mind. But if she wasn't then…" _I'd probably grab her and kiss her…wait…I did NOT just think that…then maybe it is true…maybe, after all this time I do love Kagome…_

"Ah…I see." Miroku grinned. "Well, it was a matter of time before you started having feelings for Kagome-sama."

_DAMNIT, DID I SAY ALL THAT? _He grabbed Miroku. "You're dead."

"Inuyasha, if you kill me, then you will probably have to face Sango's wrath. I'm pretty sure she wants me to see my wedding day too…"

_Do not kill monk even though he deserves it…do not kill monk even though he deserves it…_ "If I don't kill you, will you swear never to tell ANYONE we had this conversation?"

Miroku crossed his heart. "Not a soul. You have my word as a follower of Buddha."

"Yeah, like that's good enough…" Inuyasha grumbled, this time dropping the lecherous monk. "If you do tell, I _will _kill you."

"I got it, I got it…" Miroku said, standing up.

Inuyasha also got up and walked a few steps. He looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter anyway. Like I said, I'm beneath her…" And he continued walking away.

He didn't realize he had walked to the direction of the hot spring. His ear twitched and he immediately stiffened when he heard voices.

"Kagome, aren't you going to tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha? I can tell more went on then you're telling me." Sango asked.

"I told you, _nothing _went on. We're the same as before."

Inuyasha stopped. _Oh no…If she sees me, she'll kill me! _He dove behind some bushes. However, he could clearly see the hot spring from this angle. He didn't want to look, because he could only imagine how much trouble he would get in with Kagome if she caught him peeping. And what Miroku would say…he shuddered. He didn't want to think about that.

"Kagome, you're blushing."

Without thinking, he popped open his eyes. But he didn't get the best of views. Sango was already clothed, and Kagome was wrapped in a towel, combing out her hair. But it was true that a small blush had crawled up her cheeks.

"You're imagining things, Sango. It's just the heat from the hot spring."

"You can deny it all you want, but I know something happened between you two."

His heart lifted when he heard that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He had never before really looked at her like this. He realized that she was more beautiful than he could ever think of her being. His heart pounded as he watched her, while just thinking about her nowadays sent fire up through his veins.

After taking one last look at her, he got up from the bush and walked away, just to get away. _I…didn't know…but…Kagome…_He saw a picture of her in his mind, a perfect image of the girl he had known for so long. Thinking about her was pleasurable, it was something that he could do for hours. It was like he had known all along, yet never realized until his human night. No matter how many times he denied it since then , he had somehow known it was true.

_It is true…I…I never noticed it before, but…_

_I'm in love with Kagome…

* * *

_

A/N: SQUEE! How was that? This is probably the last bit o fluff before a few angsty chapters…(Just a few more before the kiss, I promise!) I was originally not going to let Inuyasha figure out his own feelings until the kiss, but I couldn't help it and decided to make him know now. (And, it helps the next couple of chapters, too!) So, you may still throw blunt objects at me if you want, but I hope there are not as many since Puppy boy finally gets it.


	17. Kohaku's Life

A/N: Now after that beautiful chapter, we have to get back into some angsty stuff…BTW, don't kill me for this chapter, this is my prediction on what I think is going to happen if they ever finish Inuyasha. (BTW, when Kohaku says Ane-ue, it means sister.)

**Chapter 17: Kohaku's Life**

Inuyasha lost his thoughts. He couldn't think anymore. He was forced to sit down on the ground. _I'm…I'm in love with Kagome…I love Kagome…_

Thinking that made him shocked, but it also made him want to run and shout in from the tallest mountaintop. This revelation, which was nearly impossible to believe, yet he knew it was true, made him feel happier than he was in years.

He smiled. "Heh…just like the monk said…it was a matter of time…" _But…_ _Since when…how? When did I start feeling this way?_

Somehow, the knowledge that he loved her seemed to have been there for as long as he could remember. It was like he had always felt this way about her, but never took the time to notice until now.

He reached under his shirt and grasped the small locked he kept with him all this time. _Baka! You should have known when you didn't throw this away…_After all, it _was _a locket. Keeping it might make him seem soft, yet it felt as if he was always connected to her this way.

The hanyou sighed, putting the locket back under his shirt and leaning his head in his hands. _But now I feel terrible. I don't even have the right to be thinking about her this way…after all, it _is _Kagome…And she's…she's way out of my league…_

He looked up at the stars. "I guess I should just give up…"

"Give up on what?"

Inuyasha turned as fast as he could. Kagome was standing there, dressed in her blue pajamas. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel, and it appeared that she had just gotten out of the hot spring. Just looking at her made his heart speed up again, it made him feel happy inside. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, that combined with her scent intoxicated his hanyou senses. _She smells…so good…_ he thought.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, coming closer. "Give up on what?"

It was hard being around her as it was, but now that he had realized that he loved her, it was ten times harder. He would have liked to grab her and kiss her, but he knew that he would only end up getting sat and her never speaking to him again. It was amazing how much looking at her could affect him. _I can't…h_e thought. _I can't give up on her when she does THIS to me…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He blinked and quickly looked away, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "Like…like what?" _Must not look at Kagome…Must not look at Kagome…_

She didn't answer. "Inuyasha, what did you say you wanted to give up on?"

_Why does she have to be asking me this when I can't even look at her and she smell so good? Damn, I've got it bad…_ "Nothing." he replied. "Nevermind. I was talking crazy."

She stared. "Whatever. Are you going to come back to the camp?"

_That lech will probably say something…_ "No. I've got a few more things to think about."

"Then I'll just stay out here with you." she replied.

_No no no no no no no! If she stays out here…it'll get worse…_ "No." he said. "You go on back. These are things I have to think about myself."

Kagome looked a little sad. "Are you…sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Inuyasha." and she left.

He sighed. _Man, I do have it bad…It's even worse then when it was Kikyou…Except, I don't deserve Kagome. I didn't deserve Kikyou either. I don't deserve anyone. I'm hanyou, and no one loves a hanyou. I can't ever forget that…

* * *

_

The next day, they were heading back towards the village. Since Sesshoumaru had told them Mouryoumaru was gone, there was no point in trying to find him anymore. It was now more important to find Kohaku or Kouga, to warn them that Naraku might have gotten Mouryoumaru already.

Kagome wasn't paying attention as they journeyed back. She was thinking about Inuyasha's strange behavior. That morning, when they started traveling he seemed a bit resistant to carry her, but he did it nonetheless. Last night, when she had asked him a simple question, he started blushing. But had perplexed her the most is when he had looked at her in that weird way.

_It wasn't the way he usually looks at me, _she thought. _It was different…This time, there was something in his eyes…it was…It was the look of…love?_

She shut her eyes. _No…I can't believe it…he wouldn't…Inuyasha wouldn't…

* * *

_

Kohaku ran through the woods. He was coming. He knew it. He had originally planned on killing him, but now…he knew that he couldn't do what he had planned on before. Naraku was coming for him, to get his shikon shard.

He heard a crash and the sound of someone jumping as Naraku gained. Kohaku ran for his life. He gripped his sickle firmly as he ran.

"Kohaku…" Naraku said, coming closer. "It is time for you to serve me…"

He reached out with a tentacle, which Kohaku barely dodged. _I'm going to have to fight…_ He turned around and held his weapon at the ready.

Naraku stopped and laughed. "Are you going to fight me, Kohaku? Your master which you have served well for a long time?"

Kohaku shook with anger. "You are not my master. You made me kill my family. You made me kill so many others. You made me hurt Ane-ue!" He threw the sickle at Naraku, but Naraku caught it in thin air.

"You wish to fight me. Revenge, I suppose? Yes, Kagura wanted revenge, and look where that got her…But you are more use to me than that foolish Kagura. Unfortunately, I don't have time to fight you. I'm here to take back what is mine."

Kohaku tried to run, but tentacles wrapped around his legs and dragged him back to Naraku. A dagger popped up from his wrist, and he used it to cut the tentacles binding his legs. He grabbed the chain and yanked his weapon back, and he threw it once again at Naraku, where it embedded itself in his chest.

He took it out, but Kohaku saw as a small trickle of blood came from the wound. _Blood! Does that mean he has his heart back? _But he had no time to ponder this. A tentacle came and imbedded itself in his back, closer to where the shard lay.

He screamed in pain as he felt his life being drained from him. _Father…Ane-ue…please forgive me…

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru instantly felt Naraku's presence. He stopped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "What is wrong?"

He sniffed the air. _And another scent…that boy's! And…blood?_ He instantly ran in that direction, leaving Jaken and Rin to yell "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_If he is still there…_Sesshoumaru thought. _I will fight him._ He saw Kagura in his mind. _For her. _

It was far off, but at the speed he was running it didn't take him long. When he arrived at the clearing, the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He looked down and Saw Kohaku lying in a pool of blood.

He bent over Kohaku. _This boy…he had a shikon shard in his back…It's gone…that is why Naraku fled…_

He once again remembered Kagura. _She…she died because she saved this boy…she didn't want him to die so easily…_

A gust of wind blew threw the clearing, encouraging him on. Sesshoumaru sighed. He unsheathed Tensegia. _Very well. For her…_

With it unsheathed, he saw the pall-bearers of the dead. In an instant he slew them. He sheathed the sword and turned away just as Kohaku opened his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Sesshoumaru. He stared. "You…?"

"I did not do this for you." he replied. "I did it because someone I once knew would have wanted it…"

Kohaku looked away at the woods. "But…I can live without the shikon fragment?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look back at him. "Since you were practically dead when that was given to you, no. Tensegia is only able to bring you back for a little while." And he left, looking intently for Naraku's trail.

Kohaku picked up his sickle. _I'm still going to die…But at least I can…see Ane-ue…_

He sighed, and walked away into the woods.

* * *

They were near the village of the youkai slayers when Inuyasha stopped. "That scent…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's Kohaku!"

"Kohaku…?" Sango gasped. "He…he must have wanted to go back home!" She immediately steered Kirara in that direction.

"Wait…" Kagome said, "I don't sense a shikon shard." _How can Kohak-kun live without a shikon shard?_

Inuyasha paused. He didn't know what this meant. "Come on!" and they took off in that direction.

Once there, Sango dismounted and ran into the village. The rest silently followed. They went through the gate, and stared at what they saw. Kohaku was sitting there, by the graves honoring them.

"Kohaku!" Sango ran up to him. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku walked to them, looking worried.

"Ane-ue…" Kohaku replied. "I'm sorry…" he said.

"Sorry?" she asked. "Sorry for what?"

_I have to tell her… _"Sango-chan…" Kagome said. "Kohaku-kun doesn't have his shikon shard…"

He lowered his head. "He took it from me. I tried to stop him but…"

Sango hugged him. "Kohaku, are you worried about that? I'm just glad that you're alive! I don't care if Naraku got it."

A tear came from his face. "Ane-ue…" he whimpered.

"Kohaku?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I don't have much time left. He said that I didn't have much time left…"

"Who said that?" Sango asked. "Naraku?"

Kohaku shook his head. "No…The one who saved me…He had long white hair…and he knew about Kagura…"

Everyone gasped. _Sesshoumaru? _Kagome thought. _Why did Sesshoumaru save Kohaku-kun?_

"He…he said that I wouldn't be around much longer, even after he did save me…so I came to say goodbye."

Sango started crying. "Kohaku…"

"Ane-ue?" he asked. "Can you forgive me?"

"What?"

"For…everything I've done. I killed so many…without meaning to…can you…forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Kohaku!" she said. "How could I not forgive you?"

"I wasn't able to kill Naraku but…I tried to get revenge…" he remembered when he fought Naraku. "And…I think he got his heart back."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean?"

"He…he…" Kohaku felt everything going black. He knew he was dying. But knowing that Sango forgave him was enough to give him peace. He whispered. "Goodbye…Ane…ue…" and slowly fell to the ground.

Sango yelled "Kohaku!" and erupted in a fit of tears. She hugged the body of her brother as she cried. Kirara, now in her small form, came up to her and nudged her.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome said, a small tear running down her face. She sniffed, "We had better leave her alone, but…Miroku-sama," She didn't need to tell him, he was already at her side.

"What should we do now?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha also looked sad. "Come on. Like Kagome said, leave them be."

They went to prepare dinner, leaving a crying Sango to be comforted by Miroku. _But I wonder…_ Kagome thought. _How many more will die before we kill Naraku?

* * *

_

A/N: Sad chapter. It was sad writing it. But at least Kohaku died in peace. After all, the shikon no tama can't be completed without him dying, so it probably will happen if Inuyasha ever ends…anyway, there was a bit of fluff here to appease fluff lovers, but now its time for the angst part of this fic. Sighhhh…I feel like throwing blunt objects at myself for this…


	18. Going Home

A/N: Okay, I lied. I thought this was going to be angsty, but then I moved that chap back til next time, because it seems better this way.

**Chapter 18: Going Home**

It had been two days since Kohaku had died, and Sango was still in her village. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken off so she could go home, and to give her a little time. Miroku and Shippou had stayed with her, at her request. She had lost everyone she had loved a year ago…and losing Kohaku was almost too much.

She knelt by his grave and placed flowers upon it. _Kohaku…_she thought. _At least, in death, you weren't under Naraku's spell…_

Miroku came and sat beside her. "He died a peaceful death." he said.

Sango looked down at his grave with sad eyes. "He's buried here, between father…" She looked at a much older grave on the other side. "And mother…"

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sango…"

She held back a tear. "Miroku…he never even knew that we were…"

"I'm sure he knows now." he tried to comfort her.

She sniffed. She turned to him. "Hold me…" she said, warm tears flowing freely down her face.

Miroku sighed and obliged, holding her close in her pain. And for the first time in his life, not a lecherous thought passed through his mind.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome crawled out of the well in her time. Kagome smiled as she looked around the well house. She was glad to be back after all that happened. 

Inuyasha also looked at her. _She's happy here…I knew it…She does want to come back here after we finish everything…_

"Come on!" Kagome said. "We have to get back soon, don't we?"

He followed her as she ran up the stairs. _But then that's strange…she wants to come here, yet she wants to go back?_

She opened the door of her house. "Mama, Souta, Jii-chan! I'm back!" she called. "And I brought Inuyasha!"

Her mother walked out of the kitchen. "Kagome! It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, Mama. I know. We've been busy." she replied, setting her backpack down on the table.

"Are you going to stay this time?" her mother asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. We have to go back."

"Well, I'm glad you came." She looked at Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hello, Kagome's mother." he replied.

She smiled. She always thought it was nice when he was polite.

Souta walked in. "Inuyasha Nii-chan!" he said.

"Hey, kid."

"Inuyasha, can you go play with Souta for a second, I need to talk with Mama."Kagome said.

He shrugged. "Keh. Whatever." And he left the room, with Souta dragging him out.

Her mother sat down at the table. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Kagome?"

_How can I break this to her? _"Mama…you see…you know about the shikon no tama, right?"

Her mother nodded. "It's that thing you keep searching for, right?"

"Yeah…well, anyway…It's almost completed." she said.

Her mother looked happier. "Well, that's good news. Once it is, you can come home more often."

Kagome sighed. _She really won't like this…_ "Mama…you see, if its completed, then one person needs to make a wish on it. And if I'm over there when someone makes a wish…" she paused.

"Yes?"

Kagome looked at the floor. "Then there is a possibility that the well won't work anymore, and I'll be stuck there."

Mrs. Higurashi lost her smile. "You mean…you won't be able to come back?"

"I don't know. I might be able to, I suppose. But Kaede told me there is a possibility that the well won't work because it was drawing off the power of the shikon no tama."

Her mother remained silent. She was contemplating the choices she would have to make.

"Mama…do you want me to stay here? Because…" She took a small breath. "If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see Inuyasha…"

The smile came back on her face. "You want to see Inuyasha?"

Kagome immediately blushed. "Um…well…I…"

"Kagome…" she said. "It is your life. It is your decision. I can't make it for you. I knew one day you might have to do this. You're going to have to decide whether you want to live here or there."

_It's…all my decision…? _"I…I don't know. I never really thought about it before, but…" _Inuyasha…I can't live without him…_ "I…What I really want is…"

She didn't need to finish. "Kagome." her mother said. "I understand. You and Inuyasha remind me of me and your father when we were young."

Kagome snapped her head up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mrs. Higurashi grinned. "Nothing dear. But…if you can come back through the well, come and visit me. If you can't…you better leave something behind so I canfind it…"

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry mom. Who knows? Maybe you'll find me in a history book one day!"

"I'd like to see that." Her mother laughed. "Now go upstairs and pack. I bought you some new outfits."

"Thanks, Mama." _At least she understands…I need to be with Inuyasha…_

She walked into the other room, where Inuyasha was being forced to play a video game with Souta. He was losing horribly, due to the fact that he couldn't coordinate the buttons.

"Damnit!" he said, as he lost yet another life. "_This _is how people of your time battle?" he asked.

"Inuyasha Nii-chan, you have to push button A." Souta said.

The hanyou lifted the controller up. "Where?"

Kagome sighed. "Souta, it'll just make him mad if he loses. And I'm certain Mama doesn't want to hear his tongue around our house. Come on, Inuyasha, I got to pack."

Inuyasha threw down the controller. "Fine. I'm sick of this dumb thing anyway." They both walked up the stairs and into her room. Once she opened the door, Inuyasha was hit with a wave of her scent.

_Her room…smells like her…It smells so good…_ he shook his head. _Cut it out…she'll notice sooner or later! _

Kagome instantly saw the pile of clothes on her bed. "Oh! These must be the clothes she bought for me!" She held them up to her body, seeing how they would look on her.

_Anything would look good on her…_Inuyasha thought. _But nothing would look even better…No! Must not think like that lecher! _The scent of her room was affecting him more than it used to.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Huh?" he asked, starting to blush.

She turned around. "For coming home with me! My family really likes you, after all…"

"Well…um…" His blush deepened. "I had to come with you. Otherwise you would take forever."

She stared. "Inuyasha, are you sick?"

"What?" _Damnit. She noticed._

"You're turning all red…" She moved closer.

_Don't get closer, don't get closer…_She placed a hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" _Kagome…don't…_

His heart sped up, but he had to stop it somehow. He grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand. "I'm FINE." he said.

But touching her is what did it. _Kagome…she smells good…touching her feels good…I just want…Kagome…I want her more than anything else…_He started getting closer, not letting go of her wrist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, backing up. "What are you doing?" She backed up and hit the wall. She was forced to look up at him. _What's he doing? It's like he's…_His eyes had the same look they had before, that look that she was nearly sure was love. _Why is he looking at me like that? _He came closer, making her blush furiously and her heart to speed up to five times its normal pace. A melting feeling came over her body, something she had never felt before.

Inuyasha still held on to her wrist, but his other hand was on the wall, and he was leaning on it. He looked down at her, and now more than ever he wanted to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her and to hold her tight. He was almost lost, drowning in her scent. He leaned closer, so close that he could feel her breath. _Kagome..._

She gave a small gasp as he got closer, and now he was only a few inches away from her lips. His silver hair tickled her cheeks, and his amber eyes burned with a need. The blue spaghetti strap shirt she had been holding all this time fell to the floor. _I can't, _she thought. _I can't pull away…_Their noses touched and her heart pounded faster. _Inuyasha…_ She closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha Nii-chan!" Souta burst into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately jumped away from each other. Kagome was left trying to catch her breath. _What was that? It was like on the night of the new moon…he tried to kiss me again!_

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, hoping the kid didn't think it was what it looked like. _Damnit, I should have known not to go to up to her room. Her scent is enough to make me crazy, but in here…_

Souta stared. "I thought I could show you a better way to learn how to use the controller, but you and Nee-chan look a bit busy so—"

"We are NOT busy!" he yelled. _Although, I should be thanking the kid. He saved me from Kagome sitting me until there's nothing left. Damnit, why can't you just get over the fact that you don't deserve her?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a blush still on her cheeks. "Why don't you go downstairs…I…I need to try this on."

_She wants you to go downstairs because you almost…baka. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! _"Sure, Kagome." he said, leaving the room.

She fell on her knees, still trying to catch her breath. _That's the second time now. At first, I thought it was not what it looked like but…this time he really did try to kiss me. What if…does he…_

_No. I forgot. He did this once before, when he was thinking of Kikyou. _She closed her eyes._ He's thinking of Kikyou. And it's hurting me like this because I look like her. He wants to kiss Kikyou, not me. _

_The day Miroku-sama stops being lecherous is the day Inuyasha starts liking me…

* * *

_

Inuyasha walked down the stairs. _Baka! She's probably not going to talk to you again. You have got to stop losing yourself like that…You're not worthy of her…_

He sighed. _I know, but I just can't help it... The day the monk stops being lecherous is the day I'm worthy of her…_

He heard Souta talking in the other room. "Mama, I walked into Nee-chan's room, and Inuyasha Nii-chan almost Kis—"

Inuyasha ran into the room and pushed Souta behind him. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"But Inu no Nii-chan, you did, didn't you?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha blushed a bright red. "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and sipped a cup of coffee. "Take good care of her, Inuyasha. Make sure she's happy."

_How…how does she always KNOW! But she's wrong…Kagome doesn't…she wouldn't like me like that…_

He couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yes, Kagome's mom."

Kagome came downstairs, to see her mother and her little brother smiling and one furiously blushing hanyou. "Inuyasha? Are we going to go?"

"Uh…uh…yeah." He said. _She doesn't seem to hate me…yet…_

Kagome hugged her mother while Souta grabbed Inuyasha and tried to hug him too. At first he didn't want to touch him, but then he ruffled his hair. "Bye, Kid."

"Mama…I'm going to miss you." Kagome said.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But…" she looked over at Inuyasha. "At least I know you're in good hands."

Kagome wiped a tear out of her eye. "Bye Souta…I have to go say goodbye to Jii-chan."

"He's in the storage shed." Mrs. Higurashi said.

As Kagome ran there, Inuyasha looked back at her mother. "Well, Bye Kagome's mom…kid…"

She smiled again. "I hope you two are very happy."

He turned around. "Uh…yeah…" _She keeps thinking that it might actually happen…but I know better. Kagome wouldn't want me…_

He walked outside and saw Kagome hugging her grandpa. He walked to the well house and waited. Soon, she walked in, wiping tears from her eyes. "I really am going to miss it…" she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean, you aren't coming back?"

"Kaede told me that there is a possibility that the well might close if the shikon jewel is gone…"

_What? She wants to…_ "You'd rather stay in my time?"

"Of course." she said, blinking back tears. "This may be my time…this may be my family and I'll miss them…but Inuyasha…I couldn't live without you."

_What does she mean? She can't…she can't…she would chose ME over everything she's ever known?_

She sniffed. "Come on, I've got to stop crying. We have to get back to Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."

Inuyasha sighed. _So that's why. She feels she has an obligation…But I'm hoping we can get the shikon no tama back before its used. That way…she won't have to stay with me…she can choose what she wants…_

And they both jumped into the well, heading back to the Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

A/N: _Dodges even more blunt_ _objects_ HEY, I PUT IN SOME FLUFF, DIDN'T I? The kiss is coming soon, oh yes…VERY soon…And yes, sad. But think about it, would you rather choose going to school, or staying with a hot hanyou? Hmmm…I think I know the answer…! 


	19. Completed Shikon no Tama

A/N: This chapter is…well…the inu-tachi gets screwed over...sad…Almost makes me want to cry thinking about it…

**Chapter 19: Completed Shikon no Tama**

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned, and once again they were on the move. Sango had been able to part with her brother, mainly because Miroku had been there with her. But everyone knew well enough not to bring the subject up.

They walked down the road, since they didn't really have anywhere to go. They hoped that they would be able to run into Kouga, to warn him that Naraku needed his shards in order to complete the shikon no tama, so he would be going after him next. Even Inuyasha thought this was a good idea, making Kagome wonder since he usually didn't want to associate with him.

Ever since the incident in her bedroom, Kagome had been watching Inuyasha constantly. She secretly wished he would try it again, but of course, he hadn't. She was fairly sure now that he was thinking of Kikyou.

_But…_She thought, glancing at the hanyou. _I have a feeling…that maybe…he was thinking of me when he did it…that he actually meant to kiss me…But…why would he want to kiss me? I mean…I don't think that…Inuyasha wouldn't want to love me…at least…I don't think he would…_

Kagome gave a small gasp. _But…the look in his eyes…it drew me in…it was like…he was wanting me. But…how could Inuyasha actually _want _me? _

She remembered the wonderful feeling that had filled her up as he got closer. _I've never felt like that before…Out of all the times I've blushed around him, all the times my heart has pounded, I never felt like that. _

She shut her eyes. _Inuyasha…I love you so much! Why can't you just see that? Why can't I ever get up the courage to tell you how I feel? Because…because I know he won't love me back, that's why. I guess I'll have to feel this way forever and never tell him…_

Inuyasha also had his mind on the near-kiss. _At least she's not bringing it up or telling me it freaked her out…But still…I lost control. I can't even get near her anymore, without her doing this to me…Damnit, I can't even look at her without my heart pounding…_

_But I was so close…so close…_

_To getting her to hate you, baka. If you let her know you love her, she'll just get angry and not want to talk to you anymore…you should just forget about it…_

_I know…I want to forget…I want to, to stop myself from getting hurt, but I can't. I can't forget. Knowing this feels like the best thing that ever happened to me…I want to feel this way, but I can't…_

"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, why so quiet?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked at the same time.

He smiled. "Well, you two are usually talking or more usually fighting. Tell us, did something happen on your little venture to Kagome-sama's world?"

_Oh no…he just had to bring that up…_Kagome thought.

_Damnit, why can't that monk keep his mouth shut? _Inuyasha mentally asked himself.

"N-no way!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing scarlet.

"Of course not!" Kagome said, also turning red.

"I mean, who would want to do anything with her?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha's just a baka who doesn't know any better!"

"Like I'd want to kiss her!"

"As if I actually liked him!"

There was a silence as Kagome and Inuyasha realized they had gone too far. Miroku's smile widened, Sango giggled, and Shippou just stared at them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Um…you are out of your mind, monk!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's right…you just keep thinking that, Miroku-sama, and we'll prove you wrong!" Kagome added.

"All that happened is that she went home, got some stuff, and went back!"

"Uh-huh, absolutely nothing!"

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

Sango had to cover her mouth to stop from giggling, while Miroku's grin widened. "Ah. I see. I knew it would happen sooner or later. After all, I knew you two couldn't hide it forever."

_If he says anything about what I accidentally told him before…he's DEAD!_ "WHAT would happen, monk?"

"Why, if I'm very much mistaken, you two did THAT, right?"

"WHAT?" Kagome asked, looking more infuriated than ever.

"Monk, you're dead!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Miroku by the collar, making a fist.

"Now Inuyasha, remember what I said…after all…I _do _want to live for my wedding."

"Oh, you'll live all right. But you might be incapable of _walking _for the rest of your life!"

"Inuyasha…put him down please." Sango said. "I'll deal with him later."

At first Inuyasha wanted to resist, but then he remembered Sango had just been through a lot. She needed Miroku. He sighed, and set Miroku down unscathed. "But Sango had better make sure you pay for that." He growled.

"Don't worry." She grinned. "I will."

Miroku suddenly looked more scared then he did when Inuyasha threatened to kill him.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry." Shippou said. "Can we stop for lunch?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha for the decision. He shrugged. "I suppose so."

They stopped and sat in the grass as Kagome pulled out a few snacks from her backpack. While everyone was munching on chips, pocky, and other things, she looked at Inuyasha.

_Besides getting mad at Miroku…he doesn't seem to be affected by what happened at all…Maybe I was right…that he wasn't thinking of kissing me…But for one minute…one glorious minute…I thought he was. I thought he really wanted to kiss me, and the Souta came in…_

_But what if Souta hadn't come in? Would he still have kissed me? Even if he thought I was Kikyou, would he still do it? And I…I know its wrong, but I don't think I would have cared…_

Just thinking about Inuyasha kissing her sent flutters up through her heart. She could clearly see it in her mind, like a picture. The perfect picture of Inuyasha holding her, kissing her, loving her. Even though she knew it would never happen, thinking about it brought joy into her heart.

She suddenly sat up? "There's a shikon shard nearby."

Everyone stopped eating. "Shikon shard? Is it Naraku?"

"No…it's two…Kouga!"

Right on cue, a tornado cloud came out of the forest and into the open. Inuyasha placed his hand on Tessaiga as Kouga emerged from it. Inuyasha started growling.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome said. "We were just looking for you!"

He smiled, starting to walk over to her. "Me too."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, blocking him. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to _me!_"

Kouga started. "Move out of the way, _hanyou_. I need to speak to Kagome."

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "Don't think so."

Kagome stared. _He's more jealous than usual…_

"Kagome can say what she wants, Dog Crap!"

Inuyasha held up Tessaiga. "Get away or I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!"

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, Kouga! Stop it!" She gave Inuyasha a warning look, and turned to Kouga. "Why are you here, Kouga-kun?"

"My shards…" He said. "It was suddenly like I was being drawn towards your shard?"

"What?" Kagome asked. "Wait…only the shikon no tama can draw shards in like that…so that means…" She gasped. "Why…why didn't I feel it before? INUYASHA, IT'S NARAKU!"

On cue, Naraku burst from the forest. Everyone grabbed their weapons as he rose into the air. "Hmm…" He smiled. "Your powers are weakening, miko, if you couldn't sense my shards until I was close."

Inuyasha stood in front of her. "What does it matter? I would have sniffed you out sooner or later!" _This is bad…_he thought. _I couldn't smell him…but…he seems to have a different scent…_

"I'm more worried about the miko." Naraku smiled. "Foolish girl. You're falling into the same trap Kikyou fell into…your heart is being softened, and your powers are waning…could it be that you too have fallen for this hanyou…"

_He can't insult Kagome! _"I've heard enough!" Inuyasha raised Tessagia, but he was cut off by Kouga running forward. "What the hell? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kagome stared at Kouga. _Why would he run at Naraku like that…unless…_ "Inuyasha! It's Naraku! He's calling the shar—"

She was cut off when she felt pain around her neck. The two shards that she had been carrying in the bottle were suddenly hot. She felt it too…they wanted her to move forward towards Naraku. They were pushing on her will forcefully, telling her to give them to Naraku.

_No! _she cried out, using all of her miko power to contain herself. _I can't let Naraku have them._

"Kazaana!" Miroku opened his Kazaana and pulled Kouga back. He got him just in time because a tentacle hit the ground where Kouga was standing a second before.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Naraku said.

"Wait," Miroku asked. "I've been wondering, how come Inuyasha couldn't smell you? It's Mouryoumaru, isn't it? You reabsorbed him!"

Naraku smiled. "That foolish Mouryoumaru, thinking he could equal me, perhaps even take my power. I had to prove him wrong. He had betrayed me and was no other use to me than to get my heart back."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. "That means we can kill you now! KONGOU—"

But Kouga ran for Naraku again, enchanted by his two shards. Before Miroku could stop him, he jumped up and tried to kick Naraku. But Naraku was waiting for this. With two tentacles protruding from his body, he pierced Kouga's legs.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled.

The tentacles pulled out of his legs, holding two shards. Naraku smiled and let Kouga go. Right before he hit the ground, Kirara caught him.

Naraku put the shards in his hands. "I have them in my grasp. Only two left." He looked at Kagome, and opened his palm. He added the two shards to the tainted shikon no tama, and it pulsed with an evil light.

Kagome felt the power calling the shards get stronger. She tried to fight it, and was using her energy rapidly. _If I was at my normal power…if I didn't feel this way about Inuyasha…_And thinking about him is what did it. Her eyes glazed over and she succumbed to the shikon no tama's power.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said. "Like I'd let you!" The Tessaiga transformed to its crystal form. "I'll finish you, bastard!"

Naraku smiled. "You should be more worried about yourself. And your miko…"

"Huh? Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around, and gasped.

Kagome's eyes were red, and she pointed a bow at him. The shards in the bottle glowed with a tainted light. "Ka…gome?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango tried to get closer. "Kagome-chan!"

Miroku stopped her. "No! She's not herself anymore!" Sango stood behind Miroku, looking worried.

Naraku laughed. "Just like last time, isn't it? I wonder how it feels to see your beloved wish for your death…The one you love now turned to hatred."

_Naraku…he did this…to Kikyou and I…and now to Kagome? Kagome…she can't do this…_ "Kagome, can you hear me? KAGOME!"

She didn't answer, she just tightened her grip on her bow.

"Her powers have diminished. She cannot hear your voice anymore. You did this, Inuyasha. Because you melted her heart, she became susceptible to my spell." Naraku said. "Now, the shards will be mine!"

Kagome infused the arrow with her powers. "DIE, INUYASHA!" She yelled.

Inuyasha tried to block the arrow with Tessaiga, but the arrow undid the transformation. It pushed his sword out of the way and came nearer to his heart.

_Inuyasha…he's going to…oh no! What have I done? Inuyasha! _Her eyes became normal. "INUYASHA!" She yelled.

In that instant, a tentacle that had been creeping up, unnoticed by anyone, headed for her, but yanked away her necklace containing the shikon shards. In that instant, the arrow dropped its spiritual power and fell to the ground. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, grabbing him. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I was!"

"It's okay, Kagome." He said. _I'm glad she came back to normal. And that she's all right…_"But the shards?"

"Huh?" She touched her shirt and didn't feel her necklace. She looked back at Naraku, who now held the last two shards in his hands, smiling.

He smiled. "The shards are now…mine. And the shikon no tama…" He placed the shards in the shikon no tama, creating a white glow. The area around the jewel became black, and the jewel glowed with the vile power.

Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga, which thankfully transformed. "KONGOUSHOUHA!" The diamond spears headed for Naraku. They pierced his barrier, but did nothing to his body.

Naraku retained his smile. "With the shikon no tama…such is my power. But don't worry Inuyasha, I won't make my wish quite yet…I will kill you, as a hanyou…" And with that he floated away, leaving everyone stunned and realizing their own doom.

Naraku had completed the shikon no tama.

* * *

A/N: _Avoids many sharp objects. _I know, I know. This is very evil…But I had to do it, I promise. The whole thing with Kagome you might recognize from movie 1, but I did it because I wondered why everyone goes on about Kikyou and says her powers diminished because she loved Inuyasha, and well…what about Kagome?

P.S. I might not be able to update on Saturday, due to me staying up all night reading HBP… Yay! Only 2 more days!


	20. Confession

A/N: After that angst…I guess we need MORE ANGST! Yeah…yeah…but the angst is wearing thin….and everyone can pretty much guess this is a happy ending…but still…sadness…makes me miss the fluff even more…

**Chapter 20: Confession**

Inuyasha looked into the fire. The only sound in the clearing was the crackling of the fire as he looked into it. Everyone had been wary of sleeping that night, since there was inevitably a battle with Naraku tomorrow, but he had insisted everyone sleep while he watched the camp. Besides, he had to think of important matters…

He knew with the battle with Naraku looming over their heads that his love for Kagome was not an asset. He knew Naraku might use that against him, or against her, as he had done the day before. Though he knew he loved Kagome, he didn't want to put her in that kind of danger again.

He sighed, and glanced over at her. She was sleeping, and he thought she looked twice as beautiful sleeping. But he thought of her marching into battle, her possibly being hurt or killed. He couldn't bear that. He knew he didn't want to go through that again. _Kagome…she can't die…I won't let what happened to Kikyou happen to her…_

The hanyou closed his eyes. He remembered how horrible he felt when he learned the truth of Kikyou's death…of how much he felt like it was his fault…_It's because she was in battle…_ he thought. _She was too close to the shikon no tama…and Kagome…they say Kagome is her reincarnation. Naraku will surely go after her too…But I can't let that happen…_

He made up his mind. _I know what I have to do…I have to face Naraku alone. It doesn't matter what happens to me…Even if I get killed, at least I will know that Kagome is safe…safe and alive._

He eyed the sky. It was still dark. And he knew he had to hurry. He had to slip away under the cover of darkness, if he was going to surprise Naraku. _I have to go now._

Inuyasha stood up to leave, but then stopped. _Kagome…I wish I could have told you before…but it looks like I wont be able to. _He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. Not without taking one last look at Kagome.

He came over by her sleeping bag and sat down next to her. He looked at her. Up close, looking at her made his heart pound. He knew he loved her, he loved her more than anything, and so he wanted to die for her. _Kagome, I'm doing this for you…_

A longing came over him, like nothing he had ever felt before…a longing to reach out to her, to touch her, to feel her soft skin from beneath her fingertips. And he didn't care even if she did hate him for it. He didn't care if she would sit him until there was nothing left. He succumbed to his want, his need.

He slowly reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

Instantly, he felt fire in his veins. Touching her felt better than anything he had ever known. He caressed her cheek, the wonderful feeling leaping in his chest. As his fingertips moved across her soft skin, he felt happy.

Inuyasha lifted his hand, intending on leaving, but instead, he brought his hand back down to her arm, and his heart pulsed as he felt the warmth from her body. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt her, letting his hand slide down to meet hers and hold it. He interlaced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. _Kagome…I wish that you could have known…but…there's nothing I can do about it now. I just hope one day you know that…I love you…_

With a sad sigh, the hanyou stood up and walked away from her, content at the knowledge that she would be safe.

* * *

Kagome had been awake for all of that. She had awoken when he was sitting by the fire. She had wondered what he was thinking about, but she immediately shut her eyes when he had come over to her.

_Inuyasha, what are you doing?_ She thought, until she felt his hand touching her cheek.

She worked hard to suppress a gasp, to stop from shivering under the hanyou's touch. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, and she was sure she was blushing. _Inuyasha…_She felt his hand slide down her arm and grasp her hand. As he laced his fingers with hers, Kagome heard her heart pound faster than she had heard it pound before.

_Inuyasha, why are you doing this? _She wondered. _Are you…trying to say something?_

Her heart fell as he let go and got up. She opened her eyes. He was walking away from the camp. _Huh? Inuyasha? No!_

She sat up. "Inuyasha?"

He stopped, and turned around. "Kagome…"

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag, and walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

For a second, he considered lying to her. _But I can't lie…it's Kagome…_ "I'm going…I'm going to fight Naraku."

She gasped. "Wh-what? Why? Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked her straight in the eye. "Because I have to."

She shook her head. "No. No, no you don't!" She said. "Stay here, we'll fight him tomorrow."

"No, Kagome. I can't do that."

She walked closer. "But why not?" she begged.

"Because…Kagome…This is something I have to do. I can't have you in battle. Naraku will try that same trick again. I don't want to see you hurt."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "But Inuyasha…"

"I have to Kagome." He repeated. "I won't see another woman I lo—I won't see another woman die." _Why, even now, can't I tell her? _

More tears rolled down her face and she ran towards him, grasping him firmly and burying her face in his haori. "I'm begging you, Inuyasha, please don't go! If you go you'll only get killed!"

He held her back, like a precious object worthy of tender care. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But I have to. You don't understand. This is important. Knowing you're alive will even make the worst okay."

She cried more tears, gripping on to his haori. She didn't want him to go. She knew him going up against Naraku like this would only get him killed, and he didn't seem to care. _Why? He says he is doing this for me. Inuyasha…please…I can't bear it if you die!_

He held on to her, letting her scent flow over him. But he knew he couldn't get lost in it now. He fully understood what loving her meant, it meant wanting to die for her. He was prepared to do that, but he knew she wouldn't let him go unless she knew. "Kagome, I have to go soon."

"No…" She cried.

"I have to…but Kagome…" _Tell her, just tell her! It won't matter anyway…_

_He's going to leave me! _Kagome thought. _He might die! I have to let him know…now…_

"Kagome…I…lo—"

She cut him off crying. "I love you, Inuyasha!"

His mind stopped, and for a second, he thought his heart would too. _Ka…gome…? Did she…did she just say that…? But how…I…and…she…what?_

She sniffed. "I…I know you have Kikyou…but I can't help it, Inuyasha, I can't help it!"

"Kagome…" He murmured, gently touching her cheek and bringing her face close to his. He had no more doubts. She had said the one thing he had never expected to hear, and yet he knew it had to be true.

She stared at him. _It's that look again…is he going to try to kiss me again…? But why? I'm not Kikyou…and now I just let him know that I…_ "Inuyasha?"

He drew her closer, and with every centimeter, her heart rose a bit, and that melting feeling filled her up once again. "Inuyasha…? What are you—"

But she was cut off.

By Inuyasha's lips.

Her heart pounded in her ears and she turned bright red. The kiss didn't last long enough for her to comprehend what had just happened, and so her eyes were still wide in shock when he pulled away. _Inu…yasha…?_

He pulled her against his chest, holding her again. "Kagome, I gave up on Kikyou a long time ago. We knew we'd never be together again. And that's when I realized, how I felt about you."

Kagome gave a small gasp as he said, "I love you."

She took a deep breath. _He said he…loves me…he loves me? He loves me! _"Inuyasha…" She whispered, closing her eyes as he held her.

"That's why I have to go. Like I said, I won't see another woman I love die."

She sniffed. "No! Please Inuyasha, don't go! You said…what you just said…please, if you…love me…then stay here!"

He shook his head. "I can't do that…but promise me, you'll stay alive."

She looked up at him, and was caught under the spell of his eyes. This time, she didn't try to stop it. Kagome closed her eyes as he kissed her. And she remembered this feeling, the feeling she got the first time she kissed him. The wonderful, melting feeling that filled her up. But this was different; this time, with the certainty that he wanted to kiss her, that feeling was much greater. She let herself go, let Inuyasha take control and kiss her the way he wanted. She felt his strong arms wrap around her back and hold her tight as he showed her how he loved her.

He broke the kiss and leaned against Kagome's forehead. "Kagome…" he whispered. "Please, bear this…for me…"

Inuyasha kissed her quickly, and slowly broke away. He looked sadly in her eyes and let her go, drawing away regretfully. He turned and walked away from the camp, away from the girl he loved, never looking back.

Kagome's tears streamed down her face as she watched him go. He kissed her, told her he loved her, but she forgot them when she realized he would not be coming back. He was going to die, for her.

_Inuyasha...please…don't do this…_

But he walked out of sight, without coming back.

She collapsed to her knees, and held her face in her hands, the tears flowing freely, and she didn't even try to stop them.

* * *

A/N: GOTCHA! I bet you lot didn't expect THAT, now did you? Well, they've kissed, what more do you want? _Dodges many blunt objects_ Okay, okay, just kidding…there's still a few chappies left for me to make you guys squeal several more times…oh yes…much squealing ahead…But not in the next chapter, regretfully… 


	21. The Final Battle Begins

A/N: I didn't update yesterday because it was my sister's B-day and it was also Harry Potter day. I might not have updated today, due to the fact that I slept in until noon because I was up til 5:30 reading HBP. But sleeping being a lost cause, (The book causes your eyes to pop open every 5 seconds going. "wait….THIS happened?") I decided to update anyway.

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle Begins**

Kagome remained on her knees, crying, for she didn't know how long. As she cried in her sorrow, time seemed to stop. She didn't move from that spot, as if moving would show her that Inuyasha was really gone.

_That baka…he's going to die, but he doesn't even care. He knows Naraku has the jewel, he knows alone he isn't a match for him…and yet he'd still go… _

A thought came and it made her heart pang in her chest. _He said he was doing this for me. He's going to die for me…why?_

She trembled as she knew the answer. _Because he loves me. He's doing this because he loves me. But…I guess, that's what love means, you'd throw away your life for them…_

_Would I throw away my life for Inuyasha? s_he asked herself.

_Yes…s_he thought, sniffing. _If I could…I would willingly do that…But now, I can't. He's probably already done this for me. He's probably already…_

She gave a particularly loud sob._ Inuyahsa…he isn't coming back…_

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned around, tears falling down her face. Sango had seemed to have awoken. Sango looked concerned at her. She immediately came over. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"

"H-he…he left!" Kagome cried.

"He?" Sango asked. She looked around. Something was missing from the picture. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome gave a small sniffle, and nodded.

Sango hammered her with questions. "Where did he go? How long ago was it? Why did he go?"

"He-he…he's gone to fight Naraku." Kagome said, wiping tears from her face.

Whatever the demon slayer had expected, it had not been this. Her shocked face was enough to prove it. "What? All on his own?"

"Uh-huh…" Kagome cried.

"Why? Is he that stupid? Does he want to die? Is he—?"

"He did it because…he-he loves me…" Kagome said, tears once again falling down her face.

Sango didn't answer. But she knew what Kagome must have been feeling. After all, she had felt it not to long ago. "Come on." Sango said, pulling her to her feet. "We're going."

"Where?" She asked.

"Where do you think? To help Inuyasha of course!"

Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good idea. "But…but…"

"Kagome…if he help him, there is no guarantee that he will die. But we have to leave _now. _MIROKU, SHIPPOU, KIRARA, UP!" she yelled, making the monk and the two youkai jump. Kouga also jumped to his feet, finally awake after his ordeal.

"Sango…" Miroku asked. "What?"

"No questions, get on Kirara, we're going!"

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He knew it all right; it was Naraku's new scent. He ran through the forest and followed it. As he ran, he smelt it getting stronger and stronger. When he felt the smell the strongest, he skidded to a halt.

He looked at where he had stopped. He was in front of a large cave. It looked like it had risen from the forest floor, since there was a lack of mountains in the area. Inside it was dark and musty, and he could tell it was very deep.

_In there, eh? _He unsheathed Tessaiga and stepped carefully into the cave. As he walked in the smell of Naraku became even more powerful. He glimpsed saimyoushou in the dark, but they did not com after him. Rather, they turned around, and went in deeper, as if to report to their master. The farther he went the more he was determined. He didn't care in Naraku killed him. At least he had given Kagome enough time to go back to her home.

But the thought of Kagome gave him a sad, deflated feeling in his chest. When he thought of doing this before, he had thought that his love was unrequited. But when Kagome had admitted that she had loved him, going to defeat Naraku was harder than ever. Though her words and their minute of passion had given him strength, he couldn't help but think of what he and Kagome would be doing if they had known this sooner. He couldn't help but think that he might have had a family by now; he might have lived his life with Kagome.

_But Naraku would still be a threat. t_he hanyou thought. _Even if I did have a family, he would still come after us…he would still want to harm her…_

Naraku's scent enveloped the place as Inuyasha walked into a large cavern. And there, in a corner, clutching the tainted shikon no tama, was Naraku himself.

He didn't look at all surprised that Inuyasha had come. Just as the hanyou had suspected, Naraku had heard it from the saimyoushou first.

Naraku smirked. "So, Inuyasha, you come to challenge me…alone?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Inuyasha said, raising Tessaiga.

Naraku looked around. "Where is the rest of your little group? Surely they would come with you?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You did it, didn't you, hanyou? You sacrificed yourself for your mate's sake. Alas, you take to humans like no other one with youkai blood I have seen before. After all, you would have sacrificed yourself for Kikyou, but in the end, she sacrificed herself for you…"

Inuyasha shook with anger. Even though they were no more, he still couldn't stand to hear this talk. He still blamed himself for her premature death.

"Ah yes…but I do wonder, would your new miko sacrifice herself for you?"

That did it. Talking about Kikyou was one think, talking about Kagome was something else. Inuyasha looked at Naraku with determined eyes, and for a split second, his demonic power surged in them. But he kept it at bay as his blood boiled. At that second, every part of him wanted to tear Naraku limb from limb, to make sure, once and for all, that he was dead.

Raising Tessaiga yet again, he thought about nothing, except killing Naraku, and he ran towards him, intent on seeing Naraku's blood flow.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, please, tell me what happened." Sango begged.

They were riding Kirara at top speed, with Kouga running on the ground. Even without his shikon shards, he was a fast runner.

Kagome had avoided the subject, but she knew they would have to hear it in order to know exactly where Inuyasha had gone.

Making sure not to cry, Kagome said, "I woke up and he was leaving. He told me he was going to fight Naraku. Alone. I begged for him to stay but…" She had to close her eyes for a moment to contain herself. "He…he said he was doing this for me. And then we…well…" she blushed furiously.

"What exactly happened?" Miroku asked, picking up her blush.

"We only had about three minutes!" Kagome snapped, hoping that crossed out what she was sure he was thinking. "But then he said he had to do this because…because he didn't want to see me die…and he left. But…" Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to see him die, either!"

"Don't worry." Sango assured her. Kirara is sniffing out his scent. Kirara suddenly turned in another direction. "See? She knows where he is. Don't worry. We'll get there soon."

Kagome wished that was true. _Inuyasha…please be alive…please, just stay alive…

* * *

_

Inuyasha hit the wall of the cave hard, knowing with the impact he had cracked two or three ribs. He moaned as he fell forward, Tessaiga flying out of his hands. He was covered with blood and cuts all over. His battle with Naraku was not going well, when Naraku had the shikon no tama, Inuyasha was incredibly unmatched.

"Had enough, Inuyasha? I suppose you have. After all, didn't you come here to die anyway? If you would like to give up now, I can make your death virtually painless…"

Inuyasha coughed, blood dripped from his mouth. He wobbled, but managed to get himself up, and he grabbed Tessaiga. "No…" he said. "I won't. I won't give up."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "It's that foul human blood of your mothers telling you that. But it would be better to give up."

"I won't." Inuyasha repeated. "Humans don't give up, no matter what. I'm hanyou. Half-human. I have that blood in me. And I'm not ashamed." He wasn't ashamed anymore because he had realized that Kagome had loved his hanyou form, but that was beside the point. "Heh…I could be human for all I care, with no powers or anything, and I would still fight you. Because that's the thing about humans. No matter what the odds, they will never stop fighting. Just as I won't stop fighting you."

Naraku smirked. "A noble speech. But if you had the shikon no tama, wouldn't you wish to be all-youkai? After all, that would be the only way to defeat me."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I wouldn't."

"Ah. I see. Your miko asked you to do this, did she not?"

"No." Inuyasha said. "I'd give it up for myself. Hanyous may not get respect, trust, or love. But I wouldn't care. Youkai can kill without remorse, without a care in the world. I don't want that. I only want to kill people who deserve it, like you!"

"How can you fight when you can barely stand? I think you deserve pity, Inuyasha. I'll finish this quickly. Farewell, Inuyasha."

The shikon no tama gave off an amazing blast of light. Inuyasha could not get the Tessaiga up to block it properly. He knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes._ Kagome…_

But he heard a sound like another blast from somewhere else. Inuyasha kept expecting the pain to hit him, but it did not come. He heard a giant boom from next to Naraku. He opened his eyes. To Inuyasha's great surprise, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of him, and have appeared to have blocked the strike.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

The inu youkai turned to glare at him. "I told you, did I not, that this was my battle?"

Naraku did seem a bit surprised to see Sesshoumaru. "Ah yes. Sesshoumaru. Why did you come, to aid your hanyou brother in his revenge?"

Sesshoumaru gripped Toukijin in a fierce grip. "Do you honestly think this Sesshoumaru would help that pathetic hanyou?"

Inuyasha dearly wanted to scream something in his defense, but he was a bit preoccupied coughing up blood to say anything.

Naraku grinned. "Oh, I see. It's revenge for Kagura, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru looked a bit uneasy. "I have no such feelings in me."

Naraku continued. "Kagura got what she deserved. She had tried to betray me, and so I did not trust her. I only needed her to compete her final task, once that was done she was of no more use to me. She longed for freedom, yet the only freedom she had was dying alone. Dying of wounds that I had wanted to inflict for so long. Soon, Inuyasha will be dead, and I shall make my wish on the shikon no tama. She will have truly died in vain. A terrible, agonizing death, I might add…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Toukijin, as if deciding to fight, but when he lifted his head up, his eyes had turned to red, his anger surged over his body. He growled at Naraku and lifted Toukijin high, and sent a wave of power at Naraku.

It washed over him, yet Naraku smiled. He now had both brothers in combat…a fitting end for them. To die united against one enemy…

* * *

Kagome looked down through the trees. Kirara had tracked Inuyasha's scent to somewhere around here… "There!" she said, pointing at a cave. That is where she felt the shikon no tama. _If it's still there, then that means…Inuyasha…you might still be alive!_

Kirara swooped downward and into the cave, flying through the tunnel, everyone readied their weapons. As Kirara flew, they encountered saimyoushou. They cut them apart before they were able to warn Naraku.

They flew by an entrance to a large cavern. Sesshoumaru was fighting Naraku furiously, throwing everything he had at him, but Inuyasha was bent over the ground, holding his bleeding chest.

Without hesitation or thought about what she was doing, Kagome jumped down from Kirara. "INUYASHA!" she cried.

He looked up. He had not smelled for her scent, but now, he sniffed that sweet scent which could only mean one thing. He yelled, "Kagome, get out of here!"

But Naraku saw, in a moment, tentacles shout out of him, and hit Kagome, Inuyasha jumped up, forgetting his bleeding wound, but he could not get to her before they slammed her against a wall and closed around her throat.

She chocked and tried to pull them apart, but they just became tighter. "Inu…yasha…" she gasped in the tiniest of breaths.

* * *

A/N: Oh man…EVIL cliffie. EVIL! (You have permission to throw sharp objects for this!) Anyway, I hope it aint too shabby, considering I only got about 2 hours sleep last night, if that…I hope tomorrow's is better, considering I'll be able to sleep! (But there is a chance there might not be a chapter. Family outing and I don't know when we're planning on getting back.)


	22. Purify the Jewel!

A/N: Ah yes, after that evil cliffe, I suppose I have to continue it…but I do love hearing you people scream every time I leave it at one! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Writers LOVE IT when reviewers get emotionally wrought by such things…)

**Chapter 22: Purify the Jewel!**

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, bounding forward at the tentacles, forgetting his pain. He jumped over, intending on cutting through the tentacles, but instead, he was repelled by a black light.

"You cannot harm me." Naraku said. "The shikon no tama won't allow it."

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, tossing her boomerang, but it was also repelled. Naraku laughed at their attempts to break Kagome free.

Kagome cringed as the tentacles tightened. Her sight was going black. _I can't breathe…I'm going to die…No! I won't die and leave Inuyasha here. _She didn't know what she was doing, but she raised her hand. Pink light sprung from it, and the surprised party watched as it melted the tentacles.

She barely had time to gasp before she fell. Inuyasha jumped forward and caught her . "Kagome!" he said. "Are you okay?"

She took deep breaths. "Inu…yasha…"

"You baka! Why did you come back?" he demanded.

She said between breaths. "I…couldn't just…let you be…killed by him…I wanted to…see you…once more…"

"But, I told you to stay put! I don't want you in battle!"

"It doesn't matter…I'm not going to let you…die…"

"You're crazy!" he said. "He'll kill you too!"

She gave a small smile. "I love you, Inuyasha…and love means…doing crazy things sometimes."

He stared at her, and then smiled back.

Naraku seemed to come to a realization. "Of course, because you're a miko, the reincarnation of the miko who protected the shikon no tama, you can overcome its power. But that still won't be enough to defeat me."

Kirara landed and Sango tossed Kagome her bow and arrow. Kagome notched an arrow. "You think so? Well take this!" A sacred arrow flew and touched Naraku's barrier, weakening the power drawn off the shikon no tama.

"That's it!" Inuyasha said. "KONGOUSHOUHA!" The diamond spears flew across the room, along with a blast of energy from Sesshoumaru. Even though they hit the barrier with tremendous force, the barrier remained intact.

Naraku scoffed. "I told you, the power of a miko won't be enough to stop me."

Kagome noticed the tentacles had reformed. She shot another arrow. It pierced through them. "Inuyasha! You can hit everything outside the barrier!"

"What?" He turned around and aimed for them. "Kaze no kizu!" Thankfully, he was able to blast them apart. "Naraku, you coward!" he yelled. "Come out and face me!"

Naraku smiled. "No, I prefer to watch you die from a safe distance." All of a sudden, the saimyoushou darted forward.

Everyone gathered their weapons and fought them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha blasted them with energy, Kagome shot them with her purity arrows, Miroku used his ofuda and Kouga slashed at them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, taking many with her boomerang, while Shippou was using his kitsunebi.

But there was still many left. "Damnit! Get Behind me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kaze no kizu!" With that last attack, the saimyoushou were killed.

"Hmm." Naraku said. "Byakuya…" His dark haired servant rose from no where on his giant paper crane. He grinned, and then swooped down, tossing several black paper cranes, which exploded when they hit.

Inuyasha wanted to attack him, but Sesshoumaru stepped in the way. "I have a score to settle with you, Byakuya." and he jumped up to fight.

"Well, that leaves you free, Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"True. I shall waste no more time then." He sent tentacles at Inuyasha. He raised Tessaiga, but a purity arrow came from no where, and destroyed them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am the only one who can harm him, remember?" she said.

There was a loud bang. They turned. Byakuya had been forced against the wall, and now he slid down, landing hard on the rock. He was clearly dead. Sesshoumaru turned back to Naraku, looking like nothing had happened.

Kagome notched another arrow. "This one's going through your heart, Naraku!"

"You think so, miko? You forget, your powers have been diminished. It will not be hard for you to fall under my spell…" He held the black shikon no tama aloft, and it pulsed with a black light.

Kagome tried to keep the arrow aimed at him, but she started trembling. Her grip loosened as she closed her eyes, an expression of anger on her face.

"No!" Inuyasha ran forward, gripping her tightly by the shoulders. "Don't give up, Kagome! Don't give in to him!"

Naraku said, "It's too late, Inuyasha. After all, she is easy to possess. A miko whose powers are diminished is nothing more than any other human."

At that moment, her eyes opened. They were red. "Inuyasha…"

Everyone else (besides Sesshoumaru) watched in horror at the scene. "It's happening again." Miroku said. "Her feelings of love have made her protection weak."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped.

"Don't do this Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling her against his chest. "I love you! Come back from him!"

Kagome gripped his shoulders. "Inuyasha, run!" Miroku yelled, but Inuyasha did not run. Kagome sent power up Inuyasha's arms, blasting him away.

He hit the ground. When he looked back up, Kagome was once again pointing an arrow at him. For a split second, his memories of the day he was sealed to Goshinboku came back. He remembered Kikyou's face. It was just as stern, just as cold. _No, Kagome…she can't do this to me…_

"Finish him off, once and for all." Naraku said.

Kagome tightened the string, but as she looked at Inuyasha, his voice burst into her mind. _"I love you, Kagome…" _She blinked, but her expression did not change. _"I love you, and I want to protect you…" "I won't see another woman I love die…" _She remembered his kiss, the love and passion he had showed her at their last meeting. _"I have to do this, for you. I'll do anything for you…" _A tear filled her eye. Inuyasha's voice in her head repeated, _"I love you, I love you…I love you!"_

She closed her eyes, as many tears filled them. For a second, she lowered her bow. Inuyasha stood up. He thought she had thrown herself out of it. "Kagome…"

But an instant later, she raised her bow, and fired.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gasped.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, expecting an arrow to pierce him any moment, but he felt no such thing. He heard another boom. He turned and saw Kagome's arrow had hit Naraku's barrier not him. Kagome collapsed to the ground, trying to control her tears.

Naraku looked mildly surprised. "Wretched girl, how was she able to have broken through my hold?"

Another purity arrow flew across the room and planted itself in Naraku's barrier. Everyone turned to Kagome, but she was still on the floor. In the back of the chamber, Kikyou lowered her bow.

"Because she was able to completely trust Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "She was fully able to trust and love him in her heart. Even if he had slit her throat, she would still keep this emotion."

Everyone was surprised at her sudden and unexpected arrival. _Kikyou? _Inuyasha thought. _What's she doing here? Wait…she's going to…_

Kikyou notched another arrow. "And now Naraku, it is time for you to go to the other world!" She closed her eyes, and not only infused her arrow with all of her sacred powers, but she added every single one of her souls, including Midoriko's. The arrow glowed with a violent pink light. She opened her eyes and fired, her soulless body collapsing to the ground the minute it left her grip.

The arrow flew like a comet, the pink light making a trail as it flew across the room. Naraku cringed as it flew, and it entered his shield and pierced the shikon no tama, creating a bright light. The explosion was so big; everyone covered their eyes for a moment.

When it cleared, they looked up, and were amazed at what they saw. Kikyou's arrow had hit the shikon no tama, but it had not destroyed it nor Naraku. The jewel remained tainted as before.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku grinned. "Foolish woman. To give her life in a vain attempt to purify the shikon no tama and to take my life. But she should have known, I have infused it with so much of my power, that her arrow wouldn't have worked. After all, the only way she could have purified it properly would be to get her hands on it, and that is quite impossible now. A truly sad tale…she died foolishly for a hanyou, and now she has died again for the same one. Yes, a truly sad story."

Inuyasha shook with fury. "You bastard! KONGOUSHOUHA!" The diamond spears once again did not pierce the barrier."

"Haven't I told you, Inuyasha, your attempts are in vain. Now, it is time for you to die. Starting with your miko!" Using his tentacles, he knocked Kagome against a wall before Inuyasha could run in front of her. She hit the wall, and fell to the floor, apparently unconscious.

"Kagome!" He yelled running towards her.

Naraku taunted. "You are truly a fool Inuyasha, to love a human girl. After all, they die so easily. Your affection for humans is your weakness. Yet I, however, find no trouble in killing them!"

More of his deadly tentacles came from him, first attacking Miroku and Sango, but soon they attacked Kouga and Sesshoumaru as well. Though the two youkai had a bit of trouble with them, Miroku and Sango were pinned against a wall, trying to free themselves. The tentacles contracted, and they screamed as they were crushed.

_No…_Kagome thought, with the bit of consciousness that still remained. _There going to die. Naraku is going to kill us…unless…_She prayed. _Please Midoriko, we need the shikon no tama…we can't have Naraku have it…The only way I can save them is if I purify the shikon no tama…_

Suddenly, a pink light came from Kagome. Everyone, including Naraku, looked at her. A pink light also came from the shikon no tama. "What?" he asked, as the jewel became hot.

"Kagome…" Miroku said. "Because Kikyou's soul returned to her and also harmed Naraku's hold on it…then the miko…she is summoning the shikon no tama!"

"I won't let it escape my hands!" Naraku said, holding it in a firm grip, determined not to let go. "It is my jewel!" He sent his evil power into it.

Kagome cringed as she fought the malevolent power. Inuyasha ran forward and held Kagome. "I'm right here, Kagome! Please, don't give up!"

_I can hear Inuyasha…s_he thought. She felt the evil power fade. _Inuyasha…his love, its helping me…and what I feel for him…it's stronger than evil! _

"No!" Naraku said, trying to send his tentacles at her, but it seemed a pink barrier had formed around her and Inuyasha, allowing nothing through. When he realized that wouldn't work, he closed his eyes and felt his soul fused with the jewel, the evil power spreading.

Kagome felt that power; it burned her insides as she fought it. Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "I love you, Kagome!" he yelled. "You can do this! Don't let him get to you! Fight him!" Thinking of nothing else to do, he kissed her lips.

The barrier around her burned white. Her power grew and went from pink to white. She opened her eyes, which had eerie full pupils. She pulled away from Inuyasha, like she hadn't noticed him, and looked towards Naraku. She thrust out her right hand.

Naraku could do nothing. The jewel burned him with its power, and zoomed right into Kagome's hand. She held it to her heart and closed her eyes. _I wish we could defeat Naraku!_

The light became blinding and burst from her and the jewel making everyone close their eyes. With her wish, the jewel pulsed until it burst into a million small fragments, each which evaporated into thin air. Midoriko's soul rose from the jewel, flying away from the battle and out of sight.

Suddenly, the light cleared and everyone burst into action, as if possessed. Each one attacked, with their hardest hitting attack. Sango threw Hiraikotsu. Miroku opened his kazaana. Shippou used Kitsunebi. Kirara swooped down upon Naraku. Kouga jumped up to kick him while Sesshoumaru attacked with Toukijin. And Inuyasha, standing in front of Kagome, yelled, "KONGOUSHOUHA!"

With one loud scream, everyone hit Naraku at the same time. There was no time for him to do anything. In one moment, after a year of fighting their worst enemy, the enemy that had killed so many people and ruined so many lives. The enemy that had haunted them for so long, he burst into oblivion, not reforming. His heart had been pierced with one of Inuyasha's diamond spears.

When the dust cleared, there was a silence. Everyone was panting, going over in their minds of what had just happened. Their enemy, Naraku, was dead. They had finally killed him. It was almost too good to be true. Inuyasha turned around. "We did it, Kagome…huh?"

Kagome was still kneeling, holding her palm. He walked over to her. Her hands dropped, and there was nothing in them; the shikon no tama had been destroyed. Her eyes opened for a second. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, it's alright, he's dead…"

Her eyelids flickered, and closed. She fell sideways, only to be caught by Inuyasha. "Kagome!" he yelled, and hearing no response, he yelled louder, "KAGOME!"

* * *

A/N: Well, this might still count as a cliffie. Oh well. YAY! Naraku is dead! Whee! But there's still a bit to go…this turned out a bit fluffier than I expected…oh well, NARAKU'S DEAD! YAY! 


	23. I Love You, Now and Forever

A/N: Yes, even though Naraku is dead, there's still a little bit of the story to go…and now, THE HUMOUNGOUSLY FLUFFY CHAPTERS!

**Chapter 23: I Love You, Now and Forever**

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, who was lying on a futon in Kaede's hut. It had been two days since they had defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha had carried her back to the village as fast as he could. She was still unconscious, and Inuyasha was starting to get worried.

"Shouldn't she be waking up by now?" he asked Kaede.

The old miko sighed. "Inuyasha, she used a great deal of power and energy in order to summon and use the shikon no tama. It's a miracle it didn't kill her. I don't know when she'll be waking up."

"But when do you expect her to wake up?"

"Well, I'd expect anywhere from today to three days. Ye have to understand Inuyasha, Kagome is human. And these things are harder for a human. It may be a little while longer until she regains consciousness."

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and held on to her hand. _Please Kagome…wake up soon…But, there's something else, I just have to ask…_

"I heard the well might close if the shikon no tama was destroyed. Is that true?"

Kaede looked surprised at Inuyasha asking this question. "It is true. From what I could gather, the well that links Kagome's world to ours only works because of the shikon no tama that was inside her body. It allowed her to pass through the well. Even if she did not have the shikon no tama on her, the presence of it would let her go back to her time."

"Then…how come I could get through?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…my guess would be because ye hearts were destined to be entwined. As ye saw at the cave, those feelings can overrule even the most powerful magic. That is the reason ye were the only other person allowed through the well."

"Oh…" he looked back down at Kagome. _Because our hearts were destined to be entwined…that means that fate is what made this happen? _

"And now that the shikon no tama is gone from this world, the well has nothing to supply its power. If I am correct, Kagome can never return to her time."

The hanyou sighed. _Kagome knew this might happen…yet…she chose me above staying in her home…I still don't quite understand why…but now, she's all alone. I can't let her be like that…I'll always be there, for her…_

"Inuyasha…?"

"Huh?" He looked down; Kagome had her eyes slightly open. "Kagome!"

Kaede turned around and grabbed a wet cloth, and she placed it on her head. "How are ye, Kagome?"

"I…feel sick…" she moaned.

Inuyasha touched her cheek. "Kagome, I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Wait," she said, turning her head to look at him. "Where are we? Where's Naraku?"

He smiled. "Naraku's gone, Kagome. It's over. We're back in the village."

Kagome gave a tiny smile. "Naraku's gone…It's over…" She closed her eyes again.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Calm yeself, Inuyasha." Kaede said. "Like I said, she used a lot of energy. She has just fallen asleep. But the fact that she woke up for a little bit shows that she is getting better. Why don't you go outside, I'll take care of her."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the hut, taking one last look at the sleeping Kagome.

The minute he walked outside, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou jumped away from the window where they had been listening. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, forming a fist.

"Why, we were just checking to se if Kagome-sama was alright." Miroku said.

"I don't buy that." Inuyasha replied.

"Well…then…May I ask what are you planning to do?" The lecherous monk asked with a grin,

"What? To you?"

"No, what are you planning to do about you and Kagome-chan?" Sango said.

"We all heard ya in the cave." Shippou said. "There's no point in hiding it any more."

Inuyasha turned bright red. "Well…I…"

Miroku put his arm around him. "Come, Inuyasha, let's talk man to man."

"Yeah…?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"How far have you gotten with Kagome-sama at this point? Have you two had—"

Miroku was cut off with a fist colliding with his head. "Lecherous monk." Inuyasha growled.

Sango sighed. "I'll do it. Now, Inuyasha, all we want to ask is are you planning on continuing on with Kagome-chan?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"We mean, are you planning on asking Kagome-sama to—" This time the monk was cut off by Sango's hand backslapping him.

"Miroku, shut up, okay?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well…I guess…I'd been planning on…asking Kagome to be my…ma…ma…well, you get the idea!" He yelled to an extremely pleased monk.

"I knew it." Miroku replied. "You did want to ask her to—"

"What's Inuyasha talking about?" Shippou interrupted.

"Let me explain it, Shippou my lad, you see, when a man and a woman deeply love each other, they—"

Sango hit him again. "He's too young!" She looked back at Inuyasha. "Well, that's a…well…its _forward…_"

Miroku rubbed the bump on his head. "Yes, a tad bit forward…"

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'Please bear my child'!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, why don't you do it the human way?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask Kagome-sama to marry you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT?"

Sango grinned. "Of course! If you ask Kagome-chan that, she'll be thrilled!"

The hanyou pondered this. _True…after all…Kagome _is _human, and I'm pretty sure that humans don't exactly understand the idea of mates…but, would Kagome accept if I asked her?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked out of the hut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately grabbed her and hugged her. "You're all right!"

Kaede followed. "Yes. She just woke up and I gave her some medicine. She'll be back to normal in no time."

When he put her down, he noticed that Miroku, Sango and Shippou were all grinning. _If they say anything, they're dead!_

"What are you guys grinning at?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. We're just glad you're better." Sango lied.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I take a walk for a little bit, by myself?"

_By herself? What's she going to…I'd better come with her, but if I do, that monk will probably say something about it…_ "No. Go on." Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked away, towards the forest.

Inuyasha watched her, but then he noticed that the kitsune and the two humans were grinning crazier than ever.

"Well?" Miroku asked.

_Must not kill monk before he gets married…Must not kill monk before he gets married…_ "ALL RIGHT, FINE, I'LL GO AFTER HER, HAPPY!" And he followed her trail.

Miroku turned to Sango. "You know, if we go quietly, we can—"

She dragged him away by his ear. "You've done enough eavesdropping for one day, Miroku."

* * *

Kagome finally got out of the woods and looked upon the Bone-Eater's Well. She walked up to it and looked down at the dirt far below. _I know Kaede said it might be closed, I know I expected this to happen, but I have to know…_

She sighed, and jumped over the side.

She landed on the dirt, but felt nothing. She looked up, and saw the sky. She was still in the Sengoku Jidai. The well had closed.

She felt a tear well up in her eye. _Well, what did I expect? I knew there was a chance it would close, and I chose Inuyasha…but…_She wiped the tear away. _It was the world I was born in…the world that I lived in for 15 years…until I came here…_

She stood up, and crawled up a vine up to the top of the well. Once she was on solid ground, she leaned on the well and looked inside. She stopped a sniffle. _I don't mind staying here, with Inuyasha…and Sango, Miroku, Shippou…I'll miss Mama…Souta, Jii-chan…Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, Eri-chan, Houjou-kun…but it seems like I'm closer to everyone here then there now…_

Kagome closed her eyes, keeping the sadness in. "Still…I'm going to miss it…"

"Of course you are." Inuyasha said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome didn't turn to him. "At least I was able to say goodbye."

"Uh-huh…" She nodded. "But…I wonder what I'm going to do now?"

"What do you mean? You're going to stay in the village aren't you?"

_I don't know if I can…That history book…I didn't die, I didn't go back to my world…That leaves…_ "I think I know what I'm going to do."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

She stood up, still looking into the well. "I'll become a traveling miko. I mean, Miroku and Sango are getting married, and I don't know what you're going to do now, but I don't want you to have to keep looking after me, when no one wants me around—"

Inuyasha grabbed her, turned her around and kissed her. He held her to his chest. "No one wants you around? Are you nuts? _I _want you around. Kagome, I told you I love you. That doesn't mean 'I love you this second' or 'I love you today'. That means 'I love you, now and forever.'"

She buried her head in his haori. "Inuyasha…"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know its going to be hard, leaving them. But I'll always be right here. I'll never leave you."

Kagome looked up at him, with watery eyes, but she shed no more tears. He bent down and kissed her slowly, proving to her his love. When their lips parted, she sighed, a small smile on her lips.

Inuyasha also smiled, and he grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned. "Come on, there's some place I want to go."

He ran back into the woods and before Kagome knew it, they were standing in front of Goshinboku.

"Goshinboku?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha jumped onto the lowest branch and set her down upon it. "Remember, we met here a year ago."

Kagome smiled, leaning against his chest. "Yeah, over a year, you certainly have improved."

"Same to you."

She laughed. "So, is this all you wanted to say?"

"No." he said. "What I wanted to ask is…well, I like being with you. And…you like being with me, right?"

"Inuyasha, I would have made it quite clear if I didn't want to be with you."

He smiled. "So…I wanted to know…If I like being with you…and you like being with me…then why don't we stay like this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…Kagome…will you…will you marry me?"

She gasped. _Inuyasha…just asked me to marry him? Inuyasha? Can I marry Inuyasha? But…I'm so young…but…I love him! I want to spend the rest of my life with him! _"Yes."

He was surprised. "Y-Yes?"

She grinned. "Yes!"

He also smiled. "Yes…"

"Yes! YES! Inuyasha, YES!"

Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like never before. It was Kagome that had made him this happy. Kagome, the girl he had hated, then became his friend, then to the one he loved, and soon, would be his wife.

_Kagome, I love you, now and forever…

* * *

_

A/N: YAY! FLUFFIES! WOOOOOO! Anyway, Next chapter is the WEDDING! WHEEEE! I LOVE ALL THIS FLUFF!


	24. With You for All Eternity

A/N: Ah yes….MORE FLUFF! I won't keep you from the fluff so…TA DA! FLUFFIES GLAORE!

**Chapter 24: With You for All Eternity**

_One more hour…one more hour…_Kagome thought, wishing her nervousness would go away. She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. _One more hour…one more hour…_ "Ahhh! I can't take it any more!" She burst out.

Sango, who was also sitting in the small hut, seemed to pop out of her thoughts with Kagome's proclamation. "I know what you mean." She said. "After everything that's happened, it's hard to believe, the day's finally here…"

Kagome sighed. The day had finally come. She looked down at her kimono. It was the same one she had worn for her birthday. Sango, too, had on a kimono, except it was green. They were sitting opposite another in the hut, yet somehow, they knew what each one was thinking.

"Nervous?" Sango asked.

"A-a bit…" She lied. She was more nervous than she had ever felt. "But I feel a bit guilty. After all, it was supposed to be _your _wedding."

"Oh, I don't mind." The youkai slayer smiled. "Kagome, you're my best friend. Of course I want to share it with you."

Kagome didn't reply to that statement. She thought she might feel sick again. "I don't know why I should be nervous, I just am! I mean, when I think about it, it was really sudden…and how do I know this is the right thing to do? I'm getting married and I'm only 16!"

"Calm down, Kagome." Sango said. "That's exactly how I felt when Miroku proposed, but you just have to ask yourself it it's what you really want. And if it is, well…

_Is it really what I want? _Kagome thought. "Of course it's what I really want! It's what I've wanted for so long! But…I never really expected it to _happen, _and now that it is, it's…overwhelming! I mean, Inuyasha…a year ago, I would have never thought about _this _happening between us."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, do you have any idea what I would have thought a year ago if someone told me I was getting married to the pervert?"

Kagome laughed. "True. But still…_why _did he ask me?"

"Because he loves you." Sango said simply. "For a long time we've been figuring something like this might happen between you and Inuyasha one day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"We _did_, you just didn't listen."

There was a small laugh, and then it got quiet again. "You know, Sango." Kagome asked. "You don't seem that nervous."

"Of course I'm not nervous. I'm sure the _ceremony _will be fine. I'm worried about what happens after. Miroku's perverted enough."

"Yeah…that's a scary thought. I can't help but think that Inuyasha only asked me that so…well…you get the idea."

"Well…he did want to ask you to be his mate."

Kagome sighed. "Oh. Is _that _the only reason men ask women to marry them? For _that_?"

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, why do you think Miroku asked me to marry him?"

They both rolled their eyes. "Men."

* * *

The said "men" were in another hut, not too far from the girls' one. Miroku paced the floor, while the hanyou leaned against the wall. "How much longer?" The monk asked.

"'bout an hour." Inuyasha replied.

He started pacing again, while looking up at the celing.

"What's with you, nervous?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, just exited!" Miroku replied. "Do you not realize, Inuyasha, that after today, we'll be married men?"

"Yeah, I kinda got that bit. But what are you so exited about?"

"Don't act so naive, Inuyasha. You know as well as I there are _plenty _of things to be exited about."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Keep those thoughts in your brain, lecher." Even though he said that, he couldn't help but think a few of those thoughts himself. That after today, Kagome would be his wife, his mate. She would be his and only his for all eternity. He could only imagine the years that they would spend together, the happiness that they would have in their lives, and possibly the children they would have. It was almost impossible to believe.

_Kagome…she's given me so much…and now she's giving me one more thing, lifelong happiness…_

"Ow!" Inuyasha slapped his nose. He looked in his palm. "Myouga! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha-sama!" The flea said. "I came because I heard you were going to fight Naraku!"

"You're a little bit late!" Inuyasha yelled. "He's already dead!"

Myouga looked surprised. "All ready…? Well, that's a…that's to be expected, I suppose…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I saw the party decorations and heard that there is a wedding. Who is getting married?"

Inuyasha pointed to Miroku. "He is."

Miroku grinned. "Ah, aren't you forgetting someone, Inuyasha?"

"Hey! I don't have to talk about my private life with him!" Inuyasha started blushing. There were only so many things he could discuss with Myouga. And the fact that he was getting married wasn't one of them.

But Myouga figured it out. "Well…Inuyasha-sama…that's um…well…congratulations…I suppose…It _is _Kagome-sama, correct?"

"Uh-huh!" Miroku said. "I'm not sure why Inuyasha is so embarrassed; after all, we knew it would happen before he did!"

"Too true." Myouga laughed. "I knew one day he would be just like his father! Who knows? There'll be children next!"

That did it. Inuyasha squished the flea between two fingers. "WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" He yelled, flicking it out of the window.

Still fuming, he looked at Miroku, who had a giant grin on his face.

"Say anything, and you won't live to see the wedding." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

The long hour ended and the time for the wedding finally came. Kagome's heart was pounding faster than it had ever before by the time she and Sango were led out of the hut. _It's time…_She kept thinking. _It'll be okay, it'll all be okay…_

But she was more nervous than ever. _Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…happy…_

And then she saw Inuyasha, standing in front of the temple. He was smiling at her, happier than ever.

Kagome's nervousness went away in an instant when she saw him. In fact, looking at him made her less nervous and realize why she was there in the first place, because of her love for him. Because she loved him so much she would do anything for him. She loved him to the point that if she had to, she would die for him. Her love—their conjoined love, was what had made this day possible. And she knew there was no need to be afraid. Today was the day she was going to bind herself to him, once and for all.

He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. Kagome found herself drowning in those amber eyes. She loved those eyes. She loved everything about him. She knew her falling into the well that day was no accident, it was fate. She and Inuyasha were destined to be together. And she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

As the ceremony started Kagome only half listened. She wasn't sure how they worked in this time, but she knew the basics. She and Inuyhasha would pledge their love, and so would begin their new life together.

_But…I wonder how Inuyasha feels about this…After all, he told me just a while ago that hanyous have nothing. That they never get mates, since they are only half youkai…But, he should have known by then that I didn't care. I guess it was true. It was destiny…_

Kagome stole a glace over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a huge smile on his face, and Kagome could pretty much guess what had prompted that. Sango had a much smaller smile, but Kagome knew she must be as happy as she was now. _Inuyasha and I aren't the only ones brought together by destiny._

They said their wedding vows, and then it was time to seal them with a kiss. Kagome expected a modest kiss since it was in front of so many people. Instead, Inuyasha surprised her by picking her in his arms, and twirling her around while kissing her passionately. It still surprised Kagome that after kissing him so many times, he could still make her heart pound and melt her insides.

He carried her out of the temple, while Miroku and Sango walked out, hand in hand. "Inuyasha, put me down for a second!" Kagome said. Inuyasha obliged, setting her down.

Kagome ran over to Sango, and they both hugged each other. "Well, we made it!" Kagome said.

"That's what you think." Sango said. "Now we're stuck with 'em. For good."

"I'm not complaining!" Kagome replied.

Sango grinned. "Neither am I. I just hope that now Miroku will learn to control himself."

"Ah, my dear Sango, you know that will never happen. Around you, anyway." And he grabbed her from behind as his hand latched on to her butt.

Sango turned as red as a beet and seemed to be resisting the impulse to slap him. She removed his hand from her behind and hissed. "I _told _you, not in public!"

"But Sango, it was so tempting." He picked her up, and gave her a quick kiss. "Come Sango, the night is just beginning. And there are many things we must do before its end…"

As he carried her off, Inuyasha picked Kagome up again. "Where to, dog boy?" Kagome asked, tweaking one ear.

He didn't seem to mind her comment. He grinned. "Our new home." Inuyasha led her to a small hut, on the outskirts of the village. He pushed through the bamboo curtain and set Kagome down on the bed.

He sat down next to her. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

He wasted no time in pressing his mouth to hers, making her melt into his arms. He moved from her lips down to her neck, and kissed her all the way up to her cheek as she leaned against him, feeling the beating of his heart.

_Even if it is Inuyasha…am I ready? _She asked herself. He recaptured her lips in his. That melting in her body was stronger than ever. Maybe she was a little afraid, a bit timid of what she knew was about to happen, but she didn't care. It was Inuyasha. She loved him, and she wanted to be bound with him for all eternity. _Yes…for Inuyasha…I am ready…_

And she fully gave herself up to him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. _Inuyasha…I love you…_She thought, as more than one article of clothing fell to the ground.

_And now…we'll be together forever…

* * *

_

A/N: No lemon, but _**ahem** _you _**ahem** _get _**ahem** _the _**ahem** _idea _**AHEM!** _of what went on in this particular part of the story. There is one more chapter left, and it will lead everyone into the SEQUEL! (You'll have to wait for it though…there is going to be a fic in between this and the sequel.)


	25. A New Story Begins

A/N: Yes, this is the final chapter of this story, but look out for the SEQUEL! Yes, I will be doing a sequel, after my ROTS fic is done. But for now, relax and enjoy the FLUFFY ENDING!

**Chapter 25: A New Story Begins**

_Four Months Later…_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sun was all ready up and shining through the window. She sighed. _I love mornings…Especially since…_She grinned as she felt a muscular arm tighten around her waist.

"Morning." Her hanyou said, kissing the back of her neck.

Kagome turned around so she could look at him. She loved looking at him in the mornings. Especially since he usually didn't have a shirt on. She remembered a year ago, she would silently squeal whenever he went shirtless, but of course, now, all she had to do to see his naked torso was to ask. She smiled. "Morning. If you were awake, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You said you weren't feeling good last night."

"Yeah, I wasn't." She said. "But I'm feeling better this morning."

"How much better?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Significantly." She replied, just as Inuyasha kissed her slowly. Sometimes, like now, Kagome could barely believe what she had. After all, five months ago, she would have given anything for this moment. She wouldn't believe this would ever come true. Yet it was true. Inuyasha loved her as much as she loved him. And every morning and every night, he had to remind her.

He finished kissing her and moved down to her neck, lingering there for sometime.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, but he didn't move.

_Sometimes he is just like a dog…_she thought. _He just won't listen…_

"_Inuyasha…_" She said a bit more forcefully, but he still didn't move.

"INUYASHA!"

He pulled back. _"What?" _

She sighed. "You're going to give me a hickey. And you don't want Miroku seeing _that_ do you? Not after what happened last time…"

The hanyou stared at her, and then smiled. "True." And he kissed her lovingly.

"Inuyasha, are we ever going to get out of bed?" She asked, tweaking his ear.

"I don't think the world would end if we stay here a little bit longer, do you?"

"Nope." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

All of a sudden, the smell of cooked fish came in through the window. It hit Kagome hard. She instantly felt her stomach churn. _Oh no…and I was feeling better this morning…_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" She said, covering her mouth. "I'm gonna be—"

She didn't need to finish. Inuyasha leapt out of bed and grabbed their water bucket, and shoved it under her in the nick of time.

When she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach, he rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." She said, trembling. "I probably j-just ate something funny last night…"

"Here." He said, offering her a water bottle that she had kept. She drank a bit of water, while Inuyasha looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She said, taking another gulp of water. "It's probably nothing." She didn't want to tell him she still felt like throwing up.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should see Kaede." He said, pulling on his undershirt.

"Inuyasha, I told you, I'm fi—"

"No." he said sharply. "If you're sick, you need some medicine."

She sighed. "All right."

"Okay. Come on." He tossed Kagome her blue yukata. "Miroku and Sango are probably going to barge in on us again, and we don't want a repeat of—"

"What happened last time." Kagome finished, pulling on her yukata. Just as she had fastened it, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walked in.

"Ah. You're awake. And dressed this time." Miroku added with a grin.

"Monk…" Inuyasha warned. "It was your own fault for barging in on us so early! And I thought I told you to stay out until noon!"

"It _is _noon, Inuyasha." Miroku replied. "My, my, you must have been up _late _last night."

The hanyou made a fist. "Say that again, and you're dead!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned him. "Anyway, what _are _you guys doing here right now?"

"Well, we thought we'd tell you there's a festival in the village today." Sango said.

"That sounds fun! But…" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I'm not sure if _he'll _let me join in the fun."

"You're sick! Of course you're not going!" he yelled.

"You're sick, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Just a little bit. I think I ate something funny…"

Shippou jumped into her lap, sniffing her. "I don't smell anything unusual. Except you smell a lot like Inuyasha."

Kagome turned bright red. Shippou looked over at Sango. "And she smells a lot like Miroku. What's going on? Ever since you two got married you've smelled like that."

"Um…well…" Kagome said.

"We'll explain it when you're older." Sango replied, also turning red.

Miroku grinned. "Ah yes. Shippou, when you're older, I shall teach you all about the wonders of a woman's body…"

Sango slapped him. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE TEACHING HIM!"

"Look you guys, this is no time to be goofing off! Kagome is sick!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, we got that part." Miroku said. "And what do you propose we do about it?"

"I'll go take her to Kaede's." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" She asked.

"You're sick. You're going to see Kaede. No buts." He jumped out the door and walked into the village.

Instantly, Kagome was hit with the many smells of cooking. Her stomach started churning. "Inuyasha…" She said, covering her mouth.

"Hang on! Not until we get there!" He said, running around the many streamers, flowers, and other decorations people had put up. Finally, he burst into the hut.

Kaede looked mildly surprised. "Kagome, Inuyasha, what brings you two here."

"Kagome's sick." Inuyasha said, as Kagome took deep breaths to calm her still churning stomach.

"Sick?" Kaede asked. "What are the symptoms?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "My stomach…and I keep getting sick…"

Kaede seemed to have a small smile on her face. "And when did this start?"

"Well, I was feeling a little nauseous yesterday, and today I got sick…"

"And did ye eat anything unusual yesterday?" the old miko asked.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." Kagome said, glad she was able to calm her stomach.

Kaede's smile widened. "Inuyasha, can I ask ye to leave the hut for a moment?"

"Huh? Why?"

"These are matters for women to discuss."

"Hey! I'm not leaving Kagome here by herself!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. "Please, leave just this once."

He sighed. "Fine. But you had better tell me what's wrong with you!" And with that, he left.

Kagome looked back at Kaede, who was now smiling. "What's going on? What's wrong with me? Why are you smiling?" Kagome asked.

Kaede turned around and picked up a few herbs. "There is nothing wrong with ye, Kagome. It is only natural for women. But, I did think I'd see Sango like this first..."

Kagome still didn't understand. "Wh-what do you mean? I still don't…"

Kaede gave her the herbs. "Boil this and drink the broth. It will help with ye sickness. Do not worry; it will stop after a few months"

"F-few months? Kaede…what is going on?" Kagome had a suspicion, but she didn't want to believe it. Something she had picked up from her mother talking long ago.

Kaede smiled. "Kagome, ye are pregnant."

Kagome stared for a moment. "P-p-pregnant?"

"Aye. It is only to be expected sooner or later."

Kagome still couldn't believe it. "Me…pregnant…"

"Don't trouble yourself, Kagome. I've seen many women in your condition come here. They all have the same reaction. But listen well, Kagome, there are a few things about your condition you need to know…"

But Kagome didn't listen. She was still in too much of a shock. _I…pregnant…that means…Inuyasha and I…we're going to have a baby! _

"K-Kaede…what am I supposed to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"The truth. And you had better tell him soon. Otherwise he might find out in other ways."

"R-right…" Kagome got up, still in shock. "I-I guess I should just go tell him then."

"Kagome, do not worry yourself. I'm sure Inuyasha will be thrilled." Kaede said.

Kagome took one last look at her, and then turned around and walked out of the hut.

* * *

She found Inuyasha sitting on a hill looking over the village. "Inuyasha?" She said. _I'd better tell him now…_

He looked at her as she sat down. "You feel better?"

"A little. Kaede gave me some herbs that will help." _He's going to ask…I know he's going to ask…_

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

_Oh man…this is it…he's not going to like it…_ "Well…It's kinda hard to explain. You see…I…well…"

"Go on." He said.

"Well, you see, this sickness I keep getting won't last long, only for a few months and then…well, I…you, we…"

"Kagome, it's okay, just tell me." He said in a calming voice.

She closed her eyes in mental preparation. _He's really not going to like this…_ "Inuyasha…I, well, we are…I am…I-I'm p-pregnant!"

He stared. Any thoughts he had in his head were instantly forgotten as he pondered this sentence. For a second, it was as if he couldn't believe it. And his eyes looked towards her midsection.

The silence was almost too much to bear for Kagome. "I-Inuyasha?"

He finally spoke. "You…you are…we…you mean…p-p-p-p-_pregnant_?"

_He doesn't seem to be taking this well. _She nodded. "Yes. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"A-a-a _kid_?"

"Uhmm." She said, worried about what he might say.

"That means, that I'm…I'm a father!" he smiled.

Kagome was surprised by his reaction. "Y-you're not mad?"

He hugged her. "Mad? Kagome, how could I be mad? I mean…I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes…but…it's so sudden!" Kagome said. "I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

"You'll be a great mother." Inuyasha said. "You're the one who took care of Shippou most of the time. And I remember how you took care of all of us, including me. Don't worry about the baby now. We should be more worried about telling Miroku."

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her. He loved her, this girl who had given him everything, everything a hanyou shouldn't have. This woman who had given him friendship, trust, love, and now…a family.

* * *

A/N: Well it's the end! But I'm going to continue the story in the sequel. I'll do that after I finish my star wars fic, which won't take to long. I hope you all come in and review for the next one! See ya!

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. The list is way to long to list every one, but here's my thank you!

_Miroku pops out of a cake naked. _"Hello lovely ladies, will anyone bear my child?"

Well, enjoy it, before…

_Sango bursts into the room holding Hiraikotsu menacingly. _"MIROKU!"

"Yeeep!" _Miroku breaks into a run, with Sango running after him. _

Tee hee…anyway, byesies!


End file.
